Pirates
by I'm.Working.on.a.Username
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are pirates of their own ships. Kagome is a miko destined to find the jewel and put it back together. Inuyasha is a half-demon who wants the jewel to become a full-fledged demon. After a storm they meet and thus, begins their journey.
1. Meddling Storm

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981**: Hey guys! First time ever writing and I have plenty more ideas on what to write about, but my first on is on pirates with an Inuyasha and Kagome twist. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes:** Kagome has a sword that transforms also into a bow. Part of Kagome's crew is Sango and Shippo.

In Inuyasha's crew is Miroku. Inuyasha obviously uses tetsusaiga. (Don't know how to spell the name of the sword. ^_^) Miroku with the spiritual powers and the wind tunnel. Yes, I know this story is more reality, so it doesn't need feudal era stuff, but trust me; it'll come in handy. -**Smirks-**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates<strong>

**Chapter One: Meddling Storm**

**With Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha walked on the deck making sure everyone was at their posts. A storm was brewing and he wanted to be ready for it.

"I want somebody securing the sails and making sure we keep steady!" Inuyasha commanded to his crew.

Inuyasha was the captain of his own ship. He was a fierce and very well known pirate over the seven seas. He was a half dog demon, but his crew didn't know. They thought he was a full-fledged demon. His intense amber eyes stared towards his crew. Although they were human, they proved they were worthy of being the crew of a "demon". His large ship might have a chance at surviving this storm, but who knows.

Inuyasha ran around the deck making sure that things were in order. He helped his men secure the sails.

**With Kagome…**

Kagome yelled through her lungs. "Get to your posts if you wanna live!" Everyone was running around tying rope to the ship and setting the sails. Her ebony hair flew wildly around her from the wind. Her eyes were determined. They were contemplating their current situation. Their small ship was no match for the fierce storm.

"Captain Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention to the man at the top of the mast. "A giant wave is heading right toward us!"

At that point Kagome began to panic. Kagome ran to the steering wheel where a man was furiously turning the wheel left to right.

"I'll take over! You go help everyone else!" Kagome demanded. The man nodded and went down the stairs to the main deck. Kagome began to steer the ship calmly with fire of determination in her eyes. The giant wave came closer into view. _'It's too large! We might get caught in it!' _Kagome thought. She looked down at her crew fighting for their lives. They wouldn't make it. Well, she's not going down without a fight either. Kagome stared ahead. Before the wave reached its full height, she was able to see behind it. Though it wasn't necessary. Behind the building wave was a tornado of some sort. Kagome's heart pounded within her ribcage. She heard the screams of her crew. Kagome gripped the wheel and turned it all the way, opposite of the danger.

**With Inuyasha…**

The storm was getting nasty. Men were getting blown over from the fierce winds.

"Miroku!" yelled the captain. Then a man came into view. A tall figure ran up the stairs to the helm deck.

"Yes, Captain Inuyasha," replied Miroku.

"What condition are we in?" Captain Inuyasha asked.

"Our sails seem to be stuck, sir," replied Miroku.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed.

"Captain Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up at the man on the top mast. "There's a giant wave up ahead. And it seems that there's a ship caught in it!" yelled the man. Inuyasha leaned over the edge and saw a large wave, but nothing he couldn't handle. He also saw a ship!

"Captain! Do you see the ship?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha gave a small nod.

**With Kagome…**

"We won't make it! The ship's gonna crash!" yelled the crewmen. Kagome looked around the sea. A few seconds of searching she saw another ship.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. A woman came into view. The woman was covered in sweat and rainwater.

"Yes, Captain?" said Sango.

" Where's Shippo?" asked Captain Kagome. Just then a small kitsune walked in.

"Kagome, I'm scared. Are we gonna live?" Shippo asked.

"Yes we are," Kagome replied. "Sango, I want you to tell everyone to get ready for the ship to fall over and swim towards that ship over there, then report back to me" Kagome said pointing to the nearby ship. Sango nodded. "And you, are staying with me," said Kagome to Shippo. The fox demon nodded. _'A captain always goes down with its ship,' _Kagome thought.

Sango returned. "Everyone knows the plan, Captain Kagome," Sango said. Kagome nodded. The rain came hard and harder crashing on the deck.

"Brace yourselves!" Kagome yelled. Kagome grabbed Shippo and Sango by Kagome's side. Everyone on the ship took a deep breath.

The ship was riding on the wave and finally came crashing down, turning into large pieces of wood.

**With Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha saw it with his own eyes. The ship fell deep into the ocean blue.

"Boo-hoo for those who were on that ship," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so cold hearted, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Why not? I don't even know them," Inuyasha replied. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we wait after the storm and see if there are any survivors," Miroku suggested.

" What! I'm the captain and we do as I say," Inuyasha yelled.

"I know, but you never know, there could be someone useful to us," said Miroku. Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a moment.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled. The thunder quieted down, but there was still a lot of rain. All men rushed to the side of the ship and saw the ship break into millions of pieces of wood.

**With Kagome…**

Everyone fell into the ocean. Shippo held unto Kagome for dear life. Kagome and Sango swam through the cold water to the surface. The rain was still pounding against the sea.

"K-Kagome… I-it's s-so c-cold," said Shippo's chattering teeth.

"D-Don't worry S-Shippo, we'll b-be okay. Sango?" said Kagome. Sango came above water.

"I d-didn't find any s-survivors, K-Kagome," said Sango.

"They're p-probably a-already at the ship," said Captain Kagome. Sango nodded. They both tried to swim they're way toward the ship in the storm. Smaller waves kept attacking both the women. Sango accidentally swallowed water and began choking. Kagome panicked and put her arm around her neck and kept on swimming. "A-Are you o-okay, Shippo?" Kagome asked. She looked on her back and found Shippo sleeping. The ship wasn't so far off and the rain lightened a bit.

Kagome's lips went blue, and Sango passed out. Kagome almost did too, but the idea of her closest friends dying did not sound good. Kagome swam and was right in front of the ship. Her crew. Her family. Kagome prayed to whatever god there was out there that they would be safe.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled finding it hard with her throat frozen. Her voice was hoarse, but hopefully someone heard.

**With Inuyasha…**

"Let's get the ship back on course," said Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "But-".

"Hey!" a feminine voice could be heard. Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened. They looked over the edge of the ship. Inuyasha saw a girl holding another girl with something on her back. Miroku's eyes gleamed.

"Women! Men pass me some rope! We must save these beautiful young women," Miroku commanded.

"Pervert," Inuyasha mumbled.

They dropped some rope and Kagome quickly wrapped around Sango's waist and held unto Shippo and the rope. They were being pulled up.

Shippo woke up startled. "K-Kagome?" said Shippo's chattering teeth.

"It's alright Shippo. We're gonna b-be okay," said Kagome's voice croaking.

When Kagome was at the edge she rolled on her back and landed on the deck.

Hers and Sango's clothes were soaked all the way through, so the men on the ship took a good look at the two very curvy women.

Shippo was shaking and Sango was still unconscious. Kagome's eyesight was blurry but she saw a man run towards her.

"What fine looking young women," said Miroku. "We must help them," said Miroku. Kagome was about to thank him for his hospitality when she felt something rubbing her bottom.

_SLAP!_

"Is that how you treat all your female guests!" Kagome yelled. Everyone's sweat dropped and nodded yes.

Miroku chuckled nervously and rubbed his red cheek, "What gives you that idea?"

Inuyasha walked towards Miroku and the two girls. "And exactly who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Freakin' cold!" Kagome yelled. She hugged Sango and Shippo close to her.

"I won't let strangers on my ship!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome opened her mouth to respond but fainted. Inuyasha caught her. "Someone take them to the spare cabin," Inuyasha said softly. Two men came and carried one each and went downstairs.

"That was sweet of you, Inuyasha. Even though that girl seemed quite feisty," said Miroku.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha. He walked away.

* * *

><p><em>A little 7 year-old ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Hurry Kagome! Run faster," yelled an older woman. Kagome kept running.<em>

_ "You can't run from me," said a horrible, sinister voice. "Give her to me and your life may be spared," said again the sinister voice._

_ "Momma? What's happening?" asked Kagome. The woman led Kagome behind a tree. A small bundle in her arms._

_ "My sweet, beautiful, Kagome. Remember that I love you," said the woman._

_ "Momma?" said Kagome._

_ "I want you to run toward the ocean and ask for a man named, Mamaru. He will train you and help you control your miko powers," said Kagome's mother._

_ "No! I'm not leaving you," Kagome yelled in protest. The woman's eyes were filled with tears._

_ "I love you and you will live. I will hold off Naraku so you can escape," said the woman. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. "You will be used for a great task by completing the jewel. Now go!" said the woman._

_ "But-," said Kagome._

_ "Go!" the woman encouraged._

_ "I love you," Kagome whispered._

_ "Me too. When you go, don't look back. Keep moving forward." Kagome nodded. The woman looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was a small baby boy. She kissed his forehead. "Take care of Souta, Kagome. Please." The woman handed the tiny girl the boy. Kagome has held her baby brother a couple times so her mother wasn't worried. Kagome looked once more at her mother. Kagome turned and began to run._

_ As Kagome ran she heard her mother scream in agonizing pain. Kagome flinched at the sound, but continued to run. The sacrifice of her parents will not go in vain. Little Souta's cries echoed through the air. Kagome pressed him closer to her chest. She ran faster. The life in her arms making her adrenaline pump in her veins. Kagome looked ahead. There! The port was right in front of her. Just a bit more. Just a bit more. Just a bit more…_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up with the morning sun on her face, sweat beading down her face. Her chest heaving up and down. <em>I promise, I will avenge your deaths and kill Naraku,<em> Kagome thought. She made her hand into a fist. Her mind drifted towards her baby brother, Souta. He's safe. Though, when he was old enough, Kagome couldn't care for him. Neither could Mamaru. They traveled to England where Kagome gave him as a servant to work in a castle. It was a sacrifice, but he is probably more privileged then she was growing up.

"I see you're awake," said a female voice. Kagome turned her head and found Sango, lying on a bed beside her, smiling.

"Sango, I'm so glad you're okay." Kagome looked around and found Shippo still sleeping right next to her. She smiled.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"Well, let's get changed first," Kagome suggested. Sango nodded. The two girls took the blankets off their bodies to find themselves nude. They looked at each other. "Do you remember taking off our clothes in a ship filled with men?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head no.

"No" came Sango's response. They turned crimson red.

"Ahh!" both girls yelled in unison. The man at the top of the mast fell face first on the deck.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" Sango yelled. Her eyes full of revenge. Kagome knew right away that Sango was not gonna let this go unpunished.

When Inuyasha heard the screams, he fell off his bed. He rubbed his two dog-ears. Though, they were under a bandanna so he couldn't. Inuyasha and Miroku ran down to the cabin where the two girls were staying. Inuyasha came bursting through the door to find the two women naked. He blushed.

"PERVERT," yelled the two girls blushing madly. Inuyasha closed the door behind him still blushing.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"They didn't seem to have found their… umm… clothes," Inuyasha stammered. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Well, I'll go in and help them," Miroku suggested. Before Miroku could turn the knob, he felt a fist on his head leaving a big bump.

"Not a chance," Inuyasha growled. They both made their way to the main deck.

"That pervert!" said Kagome blushing.

"Here, I found our clothes. And they're dry," said Sango giving Kagome a pair of clothes. Kagome gladly took them and both began to put on their clothes. Kagome found her sword and but it in her belt. Sango also found her sword and put it on her side and tied her hair up.

At that moment, Shippo woke up, "Good morning," said the kitsune.

"Good morning, Shippo," said Kagome.

"Good morning," said Sango. Shippo didn't seem to have his shirt on.

"Where's my shirt?" Shippo asked. Sango handed Kagome a small, blue shirt.

"Here, Kagome" said Sango.

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome. Kagome walked over to Shippo and put the shirt on his small demon. Shippo jumped unto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo made their way to the door and up the stairs.

"This ship sure is a lot larger than ours," said Sango. Kagome nodded.

They reached the main deck and saw many men. The only questions running through their heads is if they were now guests or captives.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeExpert1981: <strong>Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update again as soon as possible.

**Sayuri (subconscious): **You could've made a longer chapter ya' know.

**AnimeExpert1981:** I know, but I was really desperate to update my first story.

**Sayuri: **Sure –sarcastic-

**AnimeExpert1981:** -rolls eyes- Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Guests or Captives

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hello, it's me again. I'm glad I got reviews. (2) But it doesn't matter.I'M SO HAPPY! I know I might seem like making a big deal, but this is my first story and I am very exited. BACK TO THE STORY!

**Sayuri:** Hurry up! I'm bored; I need something to read.

**AnimeExpert1981: **I'll take that as a compliment.

**Sayuri: **Whatever…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates<strong>

**Chapter Two: Guests or Captives**

When the three strangers made it to the main deck, they saw many men working. Running around the deck, swapping the deck, or doing something on the deck. Just then Miroku came in.

"I see the fine looking young woman are up," said Miroku. "I'm afraid with the little encounter with the captain this morning, left him a bit… flustered," said Miroku.

"Feelings mutual," said Sango.

"Where are my manners! Good morning to you," said Miroku.

"Good morning," said Sango and Kagome in unison. Miroku turned his gaze to the kitsune.

"And who might you be?" Miroku asked. Shippo puffed out his chest proudly.

"I'm Shippo, the great fox demon," said Shippo (**A/N: **The great fox demon… hahaha!).

"Nice to meet you, Shippo," Miroku replied.

"So umm… we would just like to thank you for the hospitality," said Kagome.

"It really wasn't a problem. I would risk my life to save such lovely maidens," Miroku replied with a smile on his face. Just then a mean, gruff voice answered behind him.

"Pervert," said the voice. Everyone turned their head to find the Captain walking toward the 'visitors'. "Let's start from where we left off. Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Good morning to you to," said Kagome with sarcasm in her voice.

"I've been nice enough to let strangers on my ship and you want a good morning!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango cut in-"My name is Sango, this is Captain Kagome, and this is Shippo."

"Captain Kagome? Women aren't allowed to be captains? It's bad luck," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot daggers at him, "Excuse me! As you know, I was the captain of that ship last night that traveled around the seven seas wit me on it forthe last 8 years! I know what I'm doing!" Kagome yelled in protest.

"See it is bad luck for a woman to be a captain because if you haven't noticed, that ship sunk without any survivors but the three of you!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly. Kagome backed down.

"What do you mean 'but us three'?" Kagome asked.

"Just as you heard it," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to break it to her like that. Captain Kagome, we are sorry for your loss," said Miroku. Kagome felt tears threatening to come down. _'No, I refuse to cry in front of this heartless bastard' _Kagome thought. She looked up at him.

"I see. Well my crew was like no other. We were basically a family," said Kagome with no emotion. She heard a sniff and a cry behind her. Sango was practically crying and Shippo was crying. "Sango?" Kagome said softly. Sango shot up.

"Forgive me, Captain," said Sango. Shippo hugged Kagome's chest and cried. Kagome softly pat him on the back.

"You can leave us at the nearest port and we'll-," Kagome was cutoff with all the boo-ing of the crewmen.

"It has been a long time since we had a decent meal," Inuyasha said. The crewmen yeah-ed.

"You can't keep us here!" Sango yelled in protest.

"Watch me! You can start off in the kitchen making all of us breakfast," Inuyasha ordered. Shippo jumped at Inuyasha.

"You big bully!" Shippo yelled in the air. Before Shippo can do any damage, Inuyasha's fist hit him square on the head leaving a big bump. Kagome and Sango drew out their weapons. Sango's was a simple katana. When Kagome pulled hers out of its sheath, it was huge. Inuyasha smirked and drew out his own sword. The tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's sword was slightly larger.

"If you won't let us out the easy way, we'll leave the hard way," said Kagome. A smirk appeared on her face. The whole ship's crewmen took out their weapons. "Please, there is no need to fight. Besides," Miroku said turning to Kagome. "You are out-numbered greatly." Sango put her sword away and turned to Kagome who did the same.

"I'm glad you agree," Inuyasha smirked.

Shippo growled, "Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" Shippo jumped at Inuyasha. He received another bump on his head.

"Calm down, Shippo. There's no point in fighting the 'Captain' here," Kagome said with sarcasm dripping off the word captain. Inuyasha growled.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. "We'll be heading off to the kitchen," Kagome turned and began to walk away.

"And when you're done, you can swap the deck!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's eyebrow twitched then took a deep breath and let it out.

"You jerk!" Shippo yelled.

"Man, you're annoying," Sango narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Do you wanna help?" Miroku asked.

"My job is to stick next to my captain for better or for worse," Sango replied.

"Loyal aren't you," Miroku walked up to Sango and clasped her hands between hers. "Will you do the honors of bearing my children?"

_SLAP!_

"Pervert!" Sango yelled. Miroku began to rub his red cheek.

"Your slap is much harder than Lady Kagome's," Miroku mumbled. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Boys," Inuyasha called. Three men came up to Inuyasha. "Show our guests to the kitchen," Inuyasha smirked. The men also smirked. They made their way toward Sango and Kagome. Miroku stepped out of the way. Before the men can lay a hand on either Sango or herself she protested.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Kagome scolded. "You lay a hand on my friends or me, you won't have anything to touch with," said Kagome narrowing her eyes causing the men to shiver. They nodded and made their way toward the kitchen. One in front, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo in the middle, and two men in the back.

Inuyasha made his hand into a fist toward the direction his 'guests' went towards. "Why that wench! How dare she talk to me that way. Not to mention the other two!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku stared into space.

"Women! Inuyasha! Women are on our ship!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't be such a pervert, Miroku!" Inuyasha turned to leave but turned once more at Miroku. "Hands off!" Inuyasha sent a warning glare at Miroku.

Miroku began mumbling "Stupid Inuyasha. Thinking I'm a perverted sicko-."

The men stopped in front of a door. They walked in. It looked messed up. Cobwebs in the corners, dust on all the dishes and furniture, and it had a horrible stench. Kagome and Sango covered their nose. Shippo, with his demon senses, fainted of the horrible smell. The men simply smirked.

"This is the kitchen," said the men.

Kagome gagged, "This is a kitchen?"

"Smells worse than horse poop," said Sango. Shippo still unconscious in Kagome's arms, his eyes swirling in dizziness. Before the men exited the room, they threw dresses at both women.

"Wouldn't want your clothes getting dirty," said the men. Kagome and Sango changed into the dresses. They were white dresses up to their ankles with a corset in the middle. Sango tied it a really tight without leaving a gap in between. Kagome was having trouble breathing. As revenge, Kagome did the same with Sango.

"Hey! That's too tight!" Sango yelled.

"How do you think I feel? I've been wearing it longer than you!" Kagome yelled back. Both girls sighed and looked at the 'kitchen'.

"Well, you know the drill," Kagome said. Sango nodded. They both grabbed dishrags and began cleaning.

**4 hours later…**

Kagome and Sango smiled at their work. The once dirty rat hole/kitchen, was no more. They cleaned everything from dishes to corners with cobwebs. Killing a few unknown species known to man on the job. Shippo finally woke up.

"Wow! It smells better then when we came in!" Shippo commented.

"We did a pretty good job in only a few hours," said Sango. Then a bang on the door was heard. Kagome hurried and opened the door and found Inuyasha glaring at her.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD! MY MEN ARE STARVING OUT HERE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well excuse me if we wanted to give you food and not mold from how dirty this 'kitchen' was!" Kagome yelled.

"Well hurry up!" Inuyasha stormed out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! Sometimes I fell like popping his head off his body," Kagome said.

"Don't worry you're not the only one. Now, let's make the food," said Sango. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was glad she was with her friends. Kagome and Sango quickly made the food they usually made for their crew. The thought of their crew brought back memories. Kagome's bangs hid her eyes. Sango's eyes softened.

"Don't be sad, Kagome. There may only be three of us who survived but I promise we'll be okay," Sango said. Kagome smiled. They went back to making the food. It was almost noon, so they decided they make lunch instead. They made vegetable stew and meat. They grabbed four trays with five sets of bowls with a plate on the side. They bot carried one on one hand and one in the other. They made their way out to the main deck. The men whistled at them. Both Kagome and Sango couldn't help but gag in the inside. They passed each table putting down the tray and laying each bowl and plate of food in front of the crewmen.

"Long time since someone served us this well," said one of the crewmen. The men smirked. Kagome picked up the remaining tray and went to serve the next table ignoring the stares. She served the next table then ran back to the kitchen. She found Sango and Shippo talking.

"Those perverts! Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Fine… just fine," Sango replied.

"What happened? You're blushing," Kagome asked.

"Sango isn't used to stares that intense," Shippo replied.

"Trust me, Sango, if I weren't so upset with the captain, I would be blushing right now," Kagome said. Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder.

"Nothing, forget it. Let's just wash these dishes," said Sango. Kagome knew something was wrong, but didn't push any further.

An hour later…

After they were done with the dishes and the kitchen clean, Kagome got a bucket and a mop and went to the main deck.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to Sango and Shippo on her shoulder.

"Remember when the captain said that I have to swap the deck?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and went back to the cabin she and Kagome stayed at.

"Why do you do what that bully tells you to do?" Shippo asked walking to Kagome.

"Shippo, he's letting us stay on his ship for free. The only thing I can do in return for his hospitality is do the chores," Kagome put on a smile, "Besides, Sango and I used to do all the chores on our ship," Kagome added. She made her way to the main deck. Some of the crewmen were sleeping at random spots on the ship. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha steering the ship. _'He looks fearless, almost beautiful,'_ Kagome thought. Kagome blushed and mentally slapped herself. _'What am I thinking! I hate him! He's a jerk with a no good attitude!'_ Kagome again thought.

Kagome made her way to the deck and dropped the bucket and began to mop the floor in a circular motion while talking to was when Inuyasha noticed her. He looked down at her. Kagome stared down at the floor. Her hair was covering most of her face. She laughed while Shippo was talking to her. Then a wind came in and blew her hair around her. She looked like a goddess to him. Inuyasha smirked. _'She has natural beauty. I'll give her that,' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome felt eyes looking at her. She turned to Inuyasha's direction. Before Kagome turned her head all the way to look at him, he snapped his head back towards the sea. Kagome turned to him to find him not staring at her (**A/N: **Anymore… ). Her eyes filled with confusion, but turned back to her work. _'Damn it! She almost saw me!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome replied. _'That's weird. I could've sworn the captain_ _was looking at me,' _Kagome thought. She shrugged it off and continued conversing with Shippo. He looked back at her through the corner of his eye. She was still cleaning and began moving around the deck cleaning every corner of the ship with Shippo on her tail carrying the bucket of water.

"I see you're staring at Miss Kagome," Miroku walked in. That snapped Inuyasha back.

"No I wasn't!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku made a perverted grin.

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"I was not!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder; "You don't have to be embarrassed about me, Captain Inuyasha. I am your friend."

"Look who's talking! You sure have been busy with Sango," Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

"That's a different story. And stop trying to change the subject," Miroku said calmly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. He continued to steer the ship. He again stared at Kagome from the corner of his eye. _'No way will I ever like her. She has no respect for her captain,' _Inuyasha thought. Miroku saw Inuyasha staring at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He made another perverted grin.

'_Poor Inuyasha, he always has been slow for love,'_ Miroku thought.

An hour later…

Kagome finished mopping every corner of the deck. It was probably three in the afternoon. Kagome sighed in relief. "Done!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to Shippo.

"You did awesome, Kagome! Now the ship is a lot better than it was before," Shippo commented.

"Well, I couldn't do it without you," Kagome smiled and so did Shippo. Sango came out and walked toward Kagome and Shippo.

"Are you to done?" Sango asked.

"Finally," Kagome replied.

"I'm tired," Shippo whined.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

"Well, let's go back to the cabin and we can rest up until we have to make dinner for the crewmen," Sango suggested. Kagome and Shippo nodded. Kagome looked back at where Inuyasha was standing and saw him still there. Sango saw Kagome and looked back and saw the captain. Sango ignored it. All three made their way downstairs.

When they arrived at the cabin, Kagome and Shippo fell instantly asleep. Sango went into her own bed and fell asleep.

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha went down to his own cabin and flopped down on his bed. His arms behind his head and one leg crossing over the other. _'Kikyo,'_ Inuyasha thought. He put on a thinking face. _'Kagome looks almost exactly alike to Kikyo. But why?'_ Inuyasha again thought. It was already around six, so dinner should be ready soon. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling for a long while…

In the Kitchen…

Kagome and Sango worked quickly to get the food ready. They made the same as lunch but with vegetables on the side of the meat and chicken ramen. They both put the food on the trays and went on the main deck. They found the men sitting on barrels ready to eat. Kagome and Sango served the food to everyone. When Kagome served a group of men she felt a hand on her wrist and turned. She saw a crewman holding out his cup.

"Serve me some sake," the man ordered.

Kagome glared at him, "Excuse me."

"I said, serve me some sake," the man again ordered.

"I may be serving your food, but I am not your servant!" Kagome said.

"Stupid b***h! You do what people tell you to do!" The man roared. He swung his arm; Kagome dodged and kicked him on the face. The man fell on his bum. The other crewmen began to make fun of him. The man growled. Kagome just walked away calmly to finish serving. She spotted Inuyasha.

"Here's your dinner," Kagome said nicely with a smile on her face. Inuyasha ignored her. "Hey! Do you want your dinner or not?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha snatched the ramen and began eating turned away from Kagome. He was eating desperately. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Sango walking towards her.

"Is there a problem Sango?" Kagome asked.

"No, I just saw you hurt that man over there and came to congratulate you," Sango replied.

"Thanks Sango. Besides, it was his move. He clearly deserved it," Kagome replied. They both smiled. Miroku walked toward the two ladies.

"Hey Miroku," Sango said.

"Hello Miss Sango and Miss Kagome," Miroku replied.

"So what brings you here, Miroku," Kagome asked.

"I just saw the fight and I would like to congratulate you Miss Kagome on winning a new enemy," Miroku said. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Gee, thanks," Kagome said. The moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Moonlight Dance!" Yelled a crewman. Kagome turned.

Sango was confused, "What's a moonlight dance?"

"It's when the moon is up in the sky and we dance. It's our tradition," Miroku replied. He turned to Sango. "Would you like to dance with me, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed. Kagome saw this and gave her a small push. Sango turned and saw Kagome smiled.

"Okay," Sango replied. They made their way to the circle of men and began to dance. Shippo came in.

"What's everyone doing?" Shippo asked.

"Dancing, I guess," was Kagome's reply. A crewman came up to her.

"Will you do the honors of dancing with me, Captain Kagome," Said the young man. No more than 17.

"Okay," Kagome replied. They both began to dance. No specific dances, they were just enjoying themselves. Shippo was also dancing solo. Sango and Kagome enjoyed themselves very much. They laughed along with their partners. After hours of dancing, everyone was worn out. Inuyasha came out.

"I want everyone going to bed. We have another day of sailing tomorrow and I don't want anyone asleep," Inuyasha ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain," The crewmen chorused. They all went to their spots and fell asleep. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

"You guys better get to sleep to," Inuyasha ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Kagome said with a bit of sarcasm being heard in her voice. Inuyasha growled.

"What is your problem, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Me? You're the one always giving me the cold shoulder!" Kagome yelled back.

"You're the one with the attitude, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

" 'Cause you give me the cold shoulder!" Kagome yelled back. Miroku and Sango stared at the verbal battle going on in front of them.

Miroku sighed, "Typical Inuyasha, arguing the chance he gets," Miroku said. He turned to Sango. "Until we meet again, Sango." Sango blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Y-You too," Sango stammered. Miroku walked away.

"Why can't you be less annoying, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My name isn't wench, it's Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-go-me!" Kagome yelled back.

"I can call you what I want, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Wench!" Kagome yelled.

"Scoundrel!" Kagome yelled. Shippo walked over to Sango.

"What's all the commotion?" Shippo asked.

"Stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The captain and Inuyasha are fighting," Sango replied.

"It's Kagome, idiot!" Kagome yelled.

"Does it look like I care what your name is!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango and Shippo sighed deeply.

"Let's go to bed, Shippo," Sango said. Shippo nodded.

"We're going to bed!" Shippo yelled.

"Fine!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison. They turned opposite ways and stomped off.

"Ok-ay," Sango said. They went into their cabin. Kagome was already in her bed mumbling something about 'Stupid blowfish…' Sango climbed in into her bed. Shippo jumped and lay next to Kagome. Kagome covered him with her blanket.

"Goodnight, Captain," Sango said.

"Goodnight, Sango," Kagome smiled.

"Goodnight, Kagome, Sango," Shippo said sleepily.

"Goodnight," Kagome and Sango said quietly. Sango blew out the candle lighting the room.

With Inuyasha…

"Stupid wench…" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku sighed.

"Calm down, Captain," Miroku said calmly.

"How do you expect me to calm down when that wench is being such a pain!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Women are hard to understand, but do not worry my friend, Kagome will not always be a pain to you," Miroku said wisely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out," Miroku said. He walked out of Inuyasha's cabin.

"Stupid pervert and his riddles…" Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha laid on his bed arms behind his head. He drifted to sleep.

Little did Inuyasha know that a bigger pain was on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeExpert1981: <strong>Chapter 2 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Sayuri:** The story is still to short.

**AnimeExpert1981: -**_**glares**_**- **Would you shut up! I didn't want anymore of my reviewers to wait. I mean a week passed since my first chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sayuri: **And please tell her how short her chapters are.

**AnimeExpert1981: **-_vein pops out of forehead- _When I get my hands on you…

**Sayuri: **Uh oh, gotta run! Ahhh!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Get back here!

**Sayuri: **Ahhhh!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Another Big Pain

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981:**Chapter three everyone! I'll try to make this chapter longer without having anybody to wait for a long time. I also wanted to thank for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Sayuri:**Yeah, she has a habit of making people wait a lot.

**AnimeExpert1981:**Man you're annoying! Haven't you learned anything from last time?

**Sayuri:**Takes more than that to make me bend to anyone's will.

**AnimeExpert1981:**Well I created you so I guess it wouldn't hurt if I put some prayer beads on you like Inuyasha. (Oh, by the way, Kagome puts the prayer beads on Inuyasha in this chapter)

**Sayuri:****-**_narrows __eyes-_You wouldn't?

**AnimeExpert1981:****-**_smirks-_ Watch me

**Sayuri:**_-runs__ around __like__ a __maniac- _Ahhh!

**AnimeExpert1981:**_-__beads__ chasing __her- _She can't keep running forever

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Pirates**

Chapter Three: Another Big Pain

The wind came in through the porthole in Sango's and Kagome's cabin. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the little kitsune sleeping next to her. She smiled. Kagome quickly moved her feet to the opposite side of the bed and sat on the edge. She yawned and straightened out her dress. She walked toward her old clothes and took out two pink jewels. _'__I__ still __have __a __long __way __to __go__ '__till __I__ complete __the __jewel,__' _Kagome thought. She put the two jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama back in her pant's pocket. _'__Who__ knows__ when __or __where __I__'__ll __find __the __other __jewel__ shards,__'_ Kagome added to her train of thoughts. She shrugged off the idea. She walked over to Sango and shook her gently.

"Wake up sleepy head," Kagome said. Sango yawned and stretched out on her head.

"Few more minutes," Sango said.

"Wake up," Kagome again said.

"No," Sango simply said. Kagome frowned. She quickly came up with an idea and smirked.

"Miroku's here to see you," Kagome whispered. Sango's eyes shot wide open.

"Where?" Sango asked. Kagome burst out laughing. She held her stomach. Sango frowned. She then blushed.

"That's not funny, Kagome," Sango said.

"Yes it is," Kagome said in between laughs.

"No it's not. He's a pervert! Do you know what he could've done to us," Sango said still blushing.

"Oh come on, you so like him," Kagome said giggling.

"I do not!" Sango yelled blushing even more.

"Whatever you say," Kagome said. Sango blushed a bit more.

"Oh yeah! What about you and Inuyasha," Sango said. Kagome froze.

"What about me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Sango asked.

"Are you kidding me! He's insensitive, he's a jerk, he has no respect, he's self-centered, and he is so not worth it," Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you have been doing what he asked of you without questioning," Sango countered. Kagome blushed.

"Only because he saved you and Shippo from possibly getting Hypothermia," Kagome replied.

"Okay, whatever you say," Sango said.

"Anyway, we better get ready to make breakfast," Kagome said trying to change the subject. Sango nodded. They both took the corset's and put it on eachother, equally as tight. They winced but ignored it and paid attention to the lack of air. Shippo woke up.

"Good morning," Shippo said sleepily. Sango and Kagome smiled.

"Good morning, Shippo," the two women said in unison. Shippo jumped to Kagome and gave her a hug. He did the same with Sango. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, another day of kitchen work," Kagome said. They made their way to the kitchen.

With Inuyasha…

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled on his bed.

"Get lost," Inuyasha said between his teeth.

"If I do that you'll miss breakfast," Miroku said.

"I can last a whole lot longer without food ya know," Inuyasha replied. Miroku began thinking of a plan to wake Inuyasha up. He smirked at his idea.

"If you want, I'll ask Miss Kagome to make ramen just for you," Miroku smirked. Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned to face Miroku.

"No," Inuyasha replied and went back to sleep. Miroku sighed.'

"Alright then. I already know that once you make up your mind, no one can change it," Miroku said. Inuyasha ignored him and sat up on his bed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Using Kagome thinking she's my weakness. I don't have a weakness," Inuyasha pouted silently.

**In**** the ****Kitchen**** (with ****Sango, ****Shippo,**** and ****Kagome)**

"Sango can you pass me the salt?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing, Kagome," Sango threw the salt to Kagome and she caught it. Kagome and Sango worked quickly to make the breakfast. After a few more minutes, they finished. They both loaded the food unto the tray and made their way to the deck. Shippo helped clear out the way so they can get through.

"Make way! Make way! Do you want your food?" Shippo ordered. Kagome and Sango made their way to the crewmen sitting on the deck. Kagome couldn't hold back the giggle at Shippo's take in of command. Kagome and Sango set food in front of each crewman. Kagome set the food in front of the man who she kicked yesterday. She saw his lip was busted and smirked. The man scowled at her.

"What are you looking at!" the man yelled. Kagome ignored the man. She kept serving the food to the other crewmen.

"Don't talk to Kagome that way!" Shippo yelled. The man growled and Shippo his behind Kagome. Kagome spotted Sango and walked to her.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Have you seen Inuyasha? I have to give him his breakfast," Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I haven't seen him," Sango replied. Kagome frowned until she spotted Miroku. Kagome walked to him still holding two bowls on one tray.

"Miroku!" Kagome walked to him. When Miroku saw her, he smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Kagome and to you to Shippo. What is it that I can help you with?" Miroku asked still smiling.

"Good morning!' Shippo said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Miroku. I was just wandering if you've seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku grinned.

"Is there a specific reason you want to see the Captain?" Miroku asked his grin turning to a perverted one. Kagome blushed ten different shades of reds.

"N-No! I was just asking so I can give him his breakfast," Kagome replied.

"Well, he was in his bedroom not wanting to come out. I guess you can try to go to him," Miroku replied. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome replied. Miroku nodded. "Oh, here's your breakfast, Miroku," Kagome said handing him his food. Miroku took it from her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome," Miroku said. "Oh and Miss Kagome," Miroku asked. Kagome turned back to him while balancing the tray.

"Yes, Miroku," Kagome replied.

"Inuyasha really isn't exactly in the best of moods. So if he says anything… mean… ignore him," Miroku said.

"Thank you for the advice, Miroku," Kagome said. Miroku smiled watching her run off. More like watching a certain place, her behind. (Miroku! You're such a pervert! ^_^)

"Miroku may seem like a nice guy, but I still have my suspicions," Shippo said walking behind Kagome. Kagome giggled.

Kagome made her way to the Captain's cabin. Miroku once gave Kagome, Sango, and Shippo a tour. The way to his cabin was a bit fuzzy but she was sure she was right. In addition, Shippo's great sense of smell helped.

"I'm sure this one's it, Kagome," Shippo said pointing at a door.

Inside, Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard voices out his cabin door. He also smelled Sakura blossoms and Ocean Breeze. He loved the smell. He also smelled a pup. He heard a knock at his door and quickly snapped back into reality.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked. The door creeks open and he sees Shippo. He opens the door wider and he sees Kagome holding a tray of food.

"I have your breakfast for you, Captain," Kagome said standing still outside the room. Inuyasha growled.

"Didn't Miroku tell you I didn't want any food!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stood at the door.

"I just thought you probably changed your mind," Kagome replied no flinching after his outburst.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome's anger was rising, but she stayed calm.

"You're mean! Can't you show any signs of gratitude after Kagome came all this way!" Shippo yelled.

"Listen here, brat! I never asked her to come here! So you can go back doing your job for all I care!" Inuyasha yelled back at Shippo.

"Alright, I guess if you don't want anything from me, I'll just leave it here in case you want any," Kagome replied calmly. "Come on, Shippo," Kagome said. She left the plate of food on a nearby shelf and walked out the door with Shippo behind her. Inuyasha still sat cross-legged on his bed with arms crossed.

"Stupid wench. I never asked for food… (Etc.)" Inuyasha kept mumbling/pouting.

**Out on the Main Deck…**

Kagome and Shippo emerged from downstairs of the ship. Sango ran up to them with the tray in her hand.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome and Shippo turned to see Sango.

"Can I help with you something, Sango," Kagome asked. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Where were you, Kagome? Miroku told me you went to go see that jerk," Sango replied.

"I did go see that jerk. I just wanted to give him breakfast," Kagome replied.

"He didn't even say thank you to Kagome" Shippo said.

"Seriously, that guy has no life," Sango said. Shippo nodded.

"Well, now that we're done with that, let's go back to the kitchen," Kagome said. They all made their way to the kitchen.

**With ****Miroku****…**

Miroku walked back to Inuyasha's cabin. The first thing he saw, was an empty bowl and plate on a nearby shelf. He smirked at what he saw.

"I see Miss Kagome left you your breakfast. Did you enjoy it?" Miroku asked at the cross-legged figure.

"I didn't ask the wench for anything," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ahh… but you still accepted," Miroku replied.

"Would you shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku put up his hands in defense.

"I am simply stating the obvious," Miroku replied.

"Keh," (I think it's Feh.) Oh well) Inuyasha keh'd. "I'm gonna go see how the crew id doing," Inuyasha added.

"I'll accompany you," Miroku said. Inuyasha said nothing and simply made his way to the main deck.

With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo…

Kagome and Sango finished in the kitchen and made their way to their cabin with Shippo.

"Captain, have you noticed that we haven't practiced our sword fighting, you never know when there might be trouble," Sango said.

"You are right, Sango. Should we go practice?" Kagome asked.

"Now? Here? What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry," Kagome reached for her sword and took part of from its sheath, "He won't bother us," Kagome added. Sango and Kagome smirked. "Only thing is," She put all her sword back in its sheath, "I am not practicing in this dress," Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Wow! Can I watch you two practice?" Shippo asked.

"Of course you can, Shippo," Sango replied. Kagome smiled. They change and in a few seconds, they were ready. (Wow! That was fast!) They both put their swords in their belts and made their way outside. They climbed out to find many men staring at them. Kagome almost blushed at all the attention but stayed calm and so did Sango.

"You guys don't mind if we practice a bit, do you?" Kagome asked the crew. All the men smirked.

"Yes I do," said a gruff voice. Kagome recognized it and turned. Behind her was standing the captain himself. He was wearing a white linen shirt with a brown waistcoat. He also was wearing a red headband. "What are you doing! Aren't you supposed to be working!" Inuyasha yelled. It sounded more of an order than a question.

"For your information, Sango and I finished and just wanted to freshen up on our sword skills," Kagome replied. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku came in, "Well, as long as you finished your chores."

"Who's the captain here, you or me!" Inuyasha snapped back at Miroku.

"You of course," Miroku replied.

"Can't we practice! We aren't doing anything wrong," Sango said.

"What bravery, Miss Sango," Miroku walked over to Sango and cupped her hands in his, "Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked.

_SLAP!_

"You pervert! Can't you think of anything else but that!" Sango yelled.

Shippo shook his head, "He will never learn," Shippo said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"My dear Sango, you wound my heart," Miroku said rubbing his red cheek.

"Well, if you want to practice so much. Why don't you practice on me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"If that's a challenge. I accept," Kagome replied smirking.

"Get ready to eat my dust," Inuyasha said.

"You'd be lucky if I didn't blow up your ship on the first strike," Kagome replied. Everyone went to the sides of the ship and cleared the middle. Inuyasha took out his sword. Kagome stared at it. Inuyasha saw this and his smirk widened.

"Like my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked. The Tetsusaiga was a large sword with a pointy end. It was huge! Kagome snapped back to reality. Kagome took out her own sword. It was large but not as big as Tetsusaiga. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at her sword; "This is my Mikonoken (Miko sword). It was handed down to the strongest of priestesses," Kagome replied.

"Strongest of priestesses, huh? Well then wouldn't that mean –" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Yes, I guess you can say I am a pretty powerful priestess. Is there a problem?" Kagome grinned.

"In your dreams," Inuyasha replied. They both took their stances. Kagome was on one side of the ship, and Inuyasha on the other. They stood there a moment until Inuyasha charged without warning. Kagome barely dodged his attack. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome pushed him off as hard as she could. When Inuyasha jumped back, Kagome charged. She was silent, her face neutral but her eyes showed fiery determination. They're swords crossed eachother. They pulled back and attacked once more. Everyone stared in awe at how good they were.

Inuyasha swung his sword, Kagome dodged. Kagome charged at Inuyasha and began using offense. Inuyasha was left using defense, but not for long. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Kagome felt everyone's intense gaze on her and Inuyasha but refused to let that get in the way. They're huge swords connected again with a _CLANG!_ Inuyasha charged at Kagome and used offense. Kagome was barely catching up. _'__Darn__ it, __I __can__ barely __keep __up,__' _Kagome thought. Inuyasha smirked and pushed harder on Kagome's sword. Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha took the chance and charged. He knocked Kagome's sword right out of her hand. The sword turned back into its original form, which was still beautiful. Kagome reached to her thigh and took her dagger. Inuyasha didn't notice and put his sword behind her back making her face towards him.

Inuyasha smirk widened at his victory, or so he thought. They were both exhausted. Their chests were heaving up and down. Sweat rolled down their cheeks. "I guess I win," Inuyasha said.

"Think again," Kagome replied. Inuyasha's gaze followed hers and saw the dagger near his guts. One small move and the dagger would kill him. It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd. He dropped his sword from Kagome's back and stepped back. Kagome also moved her dagger from it's spot and hid it again on her thigh. She calmly walked over to her sword and put it back in its sheath. It had a black leather covered hilt. On the blade, it had gratings on it. It looked like hieroglyphics.

Miroku walked in, "It looks like a draw." Miroku said. Kagome sticked out her tongue at Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome walked towards Sango.

"Kagome! That was amazing!" Shippo yelled. He ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Thank you, Shippo," Kagome replied.

"Wow Kagome! That was amazing! I never saw you fight like that…" Sango paused for a moment. "How come I never saw you fight like that?" Sango asked.

"Well, number one is because Inuyasha was actually a real challenge. I don't think I'll ever beat him a second time," Kagome replied.

"Even though it was just a spar, it seemed pretty intense," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Kagome was awesome and she can beat anyone," Shippo said.

"Aww… thank you Shippo," Kagome replied. Shippo smiled.

"Wow Inuyasha, never thought you'd have a match," Miroku asked.

"Keh! She was hardly a challenge," Inuyasha replied.

Miroku sighed, "You and you're big ego-"

"I heard that, monk!" Inuyasha quickly replied. In the background there was cheering. Inuyasha looked around and found his crew clapping or whistling. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and more whistling could be heard. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly looked away from eachother to hide their flustered faces.

"Who is everyone whistling at, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome blushed more.

"Nobody. Let's go make lunch," Kagome quickly sated. She had Shippo in her arms, grabbed Sango by the hand, and practically dragged her to the kitchen. When the two girls and the kitsune disappeared, Inuyasha started to get annoyed with the whistling. Inuyasha growled at his crew.

"All of you stop that and get back to your posts!" Inuyasha ordered. Everyone froze in their spots and quickly went back to their posts. Everyone knew better than to mess with their captain. Inuyasha began to mumble something under his breath as he walked to the steering wheel. The man who was steering the wheel walked unto the main deck when he saw Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha took the wheel and began to steer.

With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo…

Kagome was silent the whole time in making lunch. Sango noticed the pink tint on her cheek and got worried.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome snapped back to reality.

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle, "Y-Yeah. Why would you think that," Kagome said putting her arm on the back of her head. Sango put her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Doesn't look like you have a fever," Sango said. Kagome let out a big sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I promise," Kagome replied. Sango didn't push any further but was gonna keep an eyes on her. _'__Kagome__ does n__o__t__like __Inuyasha, __right?__ I__ mean__… __no __she __couldn__'__t. __Not __that __I __have __any thing __against __it. __Oh __well, __she__'__ll __tell __me__ in__ her __own__ time,__' _Sango thought.

**Another POV:**

"Avast Ye! Ship ahead!" yelled the man at the top of the mast. The captain of the ship looked over the ledge. He was a wolf-demon. He had blue eyes and wore his hair in a high ponytail. He had handsome features. His name was… Captain Kouga. He smirked.

"Everyone prepare to attack!" yelled the captain. All the crewmen began to run around. "We got ourselves a load!" the captain added. The men loaded the cannons. "On my mark… Fire!" they fired the cannons and it hit their target.

**Inuyasha's Ship:**

Kagome and Sango were almost finished with lunch, the ship shook violently. All the food fell to the floor. Kagome and Sango ran out to the main deck. They had their swords at their sides. They didn't bother change back into their cots. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. The crewmen were running around. Kagome and Sango's eyes showed confusion. Just then, they heard another _WHOO!_ pass right by them. Kagome grabbed Shippo and put him under her and both her and Sango ducked to see a cannonball fly right above them. Sango and Kagome quickly jumped back up.

"Kagome! Sango! Go back under the ship!" Kagome and Sango heard a male voice yell. It was Miroku. They ran towards him. "Go back down to your cabin. You'll be safe down there.

"No! We wanna stay here and help," Kagome replied. Miroku cupped Kagome's hands.

"Will you do the honor of baring my children. With your loyalty and-." Miroku was cut off.

_SLAP!_

"Are you crazy! This is not the time!" Kagome yelled. The ship shook again. Shippo held unto Kagome for dear life. All four looked over the edge to see pirates climbing the side of the ship! Kagome and Sango took out their sword.

"We'll hold them off. You do the rest," Sango said.

"I admire you're bravery but there are too many for just the two of women to handle," Miroku said. Kagome and Sango smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about us," Kagome replied. Kagome spotted Inuyasha helping the other men. She stared at hoe determined and cute he looked at that moment. She mentally slapped herself. _'__No!__ You __do __not __like __him!__ He__'__s __a__ jerk!,__' _Kagome thought. Ofcourse, her actions did not go unnoticed by the other three pirates. When Kagome looked back up, she saw them staring at her. She blushed. "Well, you go ahead, Miroku. We'll take care of those pirates," Kagome said trying to change the subject. Miroku smirked.

"Okay. See ya," Miroku said as he ran off to help everyone else. Kagome turned to Shippo.

"You go downstairs where you'll be safe," Kagome told Shippo. Shippo nodded and left.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. They both turned and saw the men already climbing unto the ship. They were about to charge when the ship shook again. Kagome and Sango lost heir balance for a second but found their footing. Many climbed on the ship and so did the captain of the other ship. Both women took their stances.

Let the battle begin…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AnimeExpert1981:**SIT!

**Sayuri:**_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981:**SIT!

**Sayuri:**_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981:**SIT!

**Sayuri:**_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981:**Well, there ya go Chapter 3. I introduced Kouga. Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is the only way I can get reviews. _–__Evil __laugh-_ I'm so evil.

**Sayuri:**You can say that again. _–__tries __to __take __the __prayer __beads__ off-_

**AnimeExpert1981**_**:**__-glares __at __Sayuri-_ Hm. Sit.

**Sayuri:**_THUD!__ –__glares__ at __AnimeExpert1981-_WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!

**AnimeExpert1981**_**:**_You were being mean, again.

**Sayuri:**_-mumbles __under __breath-_You jerk, I wish you never existed-

**AnimeExpert1981**_**:**_I heard that. Sit.

**Sayuri:**_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981**_**:**_Hope you enjoyed my chapter. See you guys in the fourth!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Another Big Pain 2

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981:**Hello everyone! Fourth Chapter at your service… did I say that right…? Oh well. I just wanted to quickly say thanks for the reviews. Another little thing is that on my last chapter at the end with the battle, yeah, a friend gave me the idea. I just wanted to thank her for the ideas and being an amazing friend. I_ -coughs-_ kinda forgot to add that detail at the end of my chapter. Sorry!

**Sayuri:**So you technically ripped her off…?

**AnimeExpert1981:**NO! I just have a lot on my mind at this moment so I forgot.

**Sayuri:**Whatever.

**AnimeExpert1981:**Well, on with the chapter! I've noticed that I've been writing alot of cliffhangers. Sorry! I don't try to… See you at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates Chapter Four: **

**Another Big Pain 2**

The men were already on the ship attacking. Sango and Kagome bravely fought them off. They ducked, blocked, and stabbed. They repeated the same.

The ship was sinking… and fast. The cannons made huge holes in the ship causing the ship to sink. The side of the left side of the ship that had the most holes was sinking.

"I want men to go down and take out as much water as possible!" Inuyasha orders. "Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled. A man came swinging down a rope.

"Yes, Captain!" Myoga replied.

"I want to know who is attacking the ship and report back to me stats!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Myoga replied as he disappeared.

Kagome and Sango were getting tired of all the fighting and but kept fighting. Kagome swung her large sword knocking out three men. Sango fought of two at a time. Inuyasha was running around until he spotted the two women. He growled. _'__What __are __they, __stupid!__' _Inuyasha thought.

"Captain!" Miroku ran to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha replied.

"We closed the holes and are now getting rid of the water," Miroku said.

"Good. Do you know who attacked the ship?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded.

"It seemed to be Captain Kouga's ship and crew who attacked," Miroku replied. Inuyasha growled and scowled.

"I thought I ordered Myoga to give me stats," Inuyasha said.

"Myoga fled from trouble, sir," Miroku replied. _'Just the coward he is,'_ Miroku and Inuyasha thought.

"That mangy wolf! He'll pay for this," Inuyasha yelled. He took out his sword. It instantly transformed into the larger fang, tetsusaiga. "You, back to doing what you were doing and I'll deal with Kouga and his crew," Inuyasha said. A smirk appeared on his face. He ran to the two women and swung tesusiaga and all the men went overboard.

"Hey! We were doing fine without you!" Kagome yelled.

"You were taking too long," Inuyasha replied. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hm," Kagome said sticking her nose into the air. Sango and Kagome put their swords away. "Let's go check if Shippo's okay," Kagome said

"I'm okay!" said a high-pitched voice. Sango and Kagome turned around. A small body jumped at Kagome and hugged her.

"Oh Shippo! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome said squeezing Shippo in a hug. Sango smiled. Shippo smiled at the attention.

"Whatever," Inuyasha scoffed. He walked off with his sword still in his hand.

**With Kouga…**

Kouga was in a lifeboat heading towards the Inuyasha's ship. He knew it was Inuyasha's and now had a better reason to attack. At first, he just thought it was a random ship and he wanted to rob it. The more he stared at it, he recognized it.

"Hurry up!" Kouga ordered. The lifeboat was being steered by two of his crewmen; Ginta and Hakkaku (Is that how you spell his name?). They rowed faster and were only feet from the ship. Kouga jumped and began to climb the side of the ship with Ginta and Hakkaku behind him.

**With Inuyasha…**

The left side of the ship was beginning to float back up very, very, very slowly. It was a large ship…

Sango sighed, "Atleast the worst is over," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

Miroku walked over to them, "Actually, the worst has yet to come," Miroku said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"The captain of the ship that attacked us is named Kouga. He is always on Inuyasha's bad side. They're mostly known as enemies," Miroku said.

"What happened between them?" Sango asked walking over to Miroku.

"Nobody knows," Miroku replied simply.

"So his name is Kouga?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

_Rub. Rub._

_SLAP!_

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled.

Miroku held up his hand, "It wasn't me! It's the hand! It's cursed!" Miroku said.

"He'll never learn," Shippo said shaking his head no sadly. Kagome sighed and nodded. Inuyasha walked towards the side of the ship. Just then, three more men came up to the ship. It was Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Inuyasha growled.

"Nice to see you too, mutt," said Kouga.

"What are you doing here, Kouga!" Inuyasha ordered.

"What do you think, mutt," Kouga replied. The crewmen Inuyasha threw into the water popped up behind Kouga angrier than ever. Kagome was behind Inuyasha with Sango by her side and Shippo on her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw on his legs two jewel shards!

Kagome scooted closer to Sango, "Sango," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?" Sango whispered back.

"Two jewel shards are embedded in each of Kouga's legs," Kagome whispered. Sango nodded. "You know what we need to do, distract him and get the shards," Kagome whispered to Sango and Shippo.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Sango said. Shippo nodded.

**Meanwhile with Kouga and Inuyasha…**

"Get off my ship, mangy wolf," Inuyasha ordered.

"Make me, dog-breath," Kouga said.

"Gladly," Inuyasha said. Before Inuyasha was about to attack, Kagome spoke up.

"Umm… excuse me?" Kagome said as innocently as she could. Kouga's eyes turned to Kagome. His eyes widened. He quickly dashed and stood infront of Kagome.

"Yes, beautiful?" Kouga said making a devilish grin.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled when Kouga ignored him for Kagome.

"I couldn't help but notice the two jewel shards in your legs so I was hoping you could give them to me," Kagome said playing with her thumbs. Kouga was left dumb-founded.

"What?" Kouga said.

"Look. We don't have to make this complicated. Just give me the jewel shards and you can deal with the captain," Kagome said.

"How did you know I had jewel shards?" Kouga exclaimed.

"Well with the new information, hand them over!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No way!" Kouga yelled in reply. Kagome was about to unsheathe her Mikonoken once more but was too late. Inuyasha already charged at Kouga. Kouga was stuck using defense. Inuyasha swung his sword horizontally. Kouga narrowly dodged it.

"Give them here, ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. _'__Why__'__s__ Inuyasha __after __the __jewel __shards?__' _Kagome thought. Kouga jumped high into the air. Inuyasha put up his sword in defense. To Kagome's surprise, he landed infront of her. Inuyasha looked back. Kouga took his chance and kicked Inuyasha with his foot. Inuyasha was thrown back from the force of the kick. Kouga turned back to Kagome. He pulled his arm back to punch. When his fist connected with her jaw, she was taken into unconscienceness. He put Kagome's limp body over his right shoulder.

"Thanks for the gift, dog-breath," Kouga said. Sango and Shippo saw their normal plan backfire and ran to Kagome. Shippo jumped and held unto Kouga's tail. Kouga was already in his lifeboat riding back to his ship. Shippo holding unto Kouga's tail for dear life. Inuyasha quickly shot back up and growled.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha growled.

"They took Kagome," Miroku said.

"We can't just let him take her like that! Who knows what they'll do to her!" Sango said.

"Keh. It's not my fault the wench got herself kidnapped. My number one priority is getting those jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome can help spot the jewel shards," Sango said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Inuyasha said,

Inuyasha sent out an order to go after the ship. The orders were quickly put into action. Before they knew it, they were after Kouga.

**With Kouga…**

When Kouga got on his ship, he threw Kagome in the middle of the deck. That was gonna leave a bruise. Luckily, Kagome was unconscience so she won't feel the pain... until she wakes up. All the crewmen chuckled or smirked.

"Isn't she a beauty," Kouga said. All the men nodded while smirking.

"So what's so special about her?" one of the crewmen asked.

"She can see the jewel shards, and will help us defeat the Birds of Paradise," Kouga replied. In Kagome's head:

_Wake up!_

Who are you?

_Wake up! Defend yourself!_

Where am I? Who are you?

_I'll explain later! Now wake up, Kagome!_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she wondered was, what was that voice in her head? And where the heck was she? She sat up groggily. The first thing she saw was a bunch of wolf youkai. She stood before anyone blinked, and took out her Mikonoken. Everyone watched in amazement at her actions. Kouga walked out of the shadows towards Kagome.

"Well hello," Kouga said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. _'__This __is __the __guy __who __knocked __me __out!__' _Kagome screamed in her head. Kagome looked down at the shards embedded in his legs. Kouga smirked.

"What do you want?" Kagome said pointing her sword at him.

"I see we forgot to disarm you. But you know ya shouldn't be waving that sword around. You could hurt someone," Kouga said. Kagome shifted the weight of her sword and it instantly transformed into a majestic bow. It was almost as large as she was. It was golden, with curls at the end. Also on her back, was a golden quiver with silver arrows. She instantly grabbed an arrow and notched her bow. She aimed at his heart.

"Alright, I won't wave a sword around," Kagome said smirking.

"Smart one are you. I guess I'll have to be careful choosing my words," Kouga said. He circled her. Her arrow, not leaving her target. "You seem worthy enough to be my woman," Kouga added. Kagome's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said. Kouga snickered.

"Just as you heard me," Kouga replied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, so, what do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"Your help?" Kouga replied. Kagome put down her bow.

"With what?" Kagome asked.

"We need your help with the Birds of Paradise that attack our ship almost everyday. So we need you to tell us what bird of paradise has the jewel shard," Kouga explained. Kagome flicked her wrist with the bow. The quiver on her back disappeared and her bow transformed back into her sword. Kagome put her sword back into its sheath.

"What's the catch?" Kagome asked. Her voice never wavering.

Kouga grinned, "Smart, brave, feisty, and beautiful," Kouga said. He felt something on his tail. He saw a small kitsune that had Kagome's scent on him. "You help us, we won't eat you're little friend here," Kouga said holding out Shippo by the tail.

"Kagome! I'm sorry! I thought I could stop him! Help me!" Shippo yelled squirming under Kouga's hold.

Kagome gasped, "Shippo," Kagome breathed.

"I'll help you if you hand over Shippo," Kagome said. Kouga grin widened.

"Deal," Kouga replied. He threw the kitsune into Kagome arms. Kagome hugged Shippo with all her strength.

"Where are the Birds of Paradise?" Kagome asked.

"Our ship will head northeast and there's an island there. That's where the demon birds roam," Kouga replied. Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to Shippo.

"Are you okay, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded.

"Alright, I'm going out, don't wanna be a bad host to my future bride," Kouga stood up and started making his way to the basement of the ship where they had food. Before he left he turned to the rest of his crew. "None of you dare lay a hand on our guests! If I find them chewed up, I'll personally kill you!" Kouga yelled. Protesting grumbles could be heard from the wolf demon crew.

**With Inuyasha…**

Sango walked over to Miroku, "Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku turned to her.

"Yes, what is it I can help you with my dear Sango?" Miroku replied.

"I was just wondering… why is Inuyasha after the Sacred Jewel shards?" Sango asked.

"Well do you know the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Well, it also says that when the jewel is whole, it can grant any wish. Inuyasha wants the jewel because he thinks it can make him a full-fledged demon," Miroku explained.

"Right, because he's a hanyou," Sango said. Miroku stared at her.

"How did you know Inuyasha was a hanyou?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome and I had our suspicions," Sango replied.

"You two are both very smart women," Miroku stated. Sango blushed.

"Really, it wasn't that hard to figure out," Sango replied. "Wait, don't people look down on hanyou's? Then how is Inuyasha the captain of a ship full of humans?" Sango asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nobody knows he's a half-demon," Miroku replied. Sango made her mouth into an 'o' shape. "Now that you and Miss Kagome know his secret, please do not tell anyone," Miroku said.

"Ofcourse," Sango replied. Miroku grinned. _'__I __knew __I __can __trust __them,__' _Miroku thought.

"While we're in talking about this topic, why are you, Shippo, and your captain after the jewel shards?" Miroku asked.

"It's a bit complicated. And I promised the captain I wouldn't tell anyone without her permission," Sango replied.

"Then I'll just have to ask Miss Kagome after we rescue her," Miroku replied. Sango nodded. Sango started looking around for Shippo. When she didn't find him, she started to panic.

"Miroku? Have you seen Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't," Miroku replied.

"Shippo?" Sango called out. "Do you think he followed Kouga?" Sango asked.

"That's a possibility but we still don't know if Shippo did get kidnapped along with Miss Kagome," Miroku said. Miroku saw Inuyasha and walked to him with Sango beside him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"Have you seen Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"We think he got taken along with Kagome," Sango added.

"And this will help lead us to Kagome and the jewel shard how?" Inuyasha said.

"Shippo's a smart kid. He probably left some sort of clue to where they went," Sango replied.

**On Kouga's ship…**

Kagome and Shippo were now sitting at the far end of the main deck in furs. Then Kouga appeared with raw meat in his hand. He threw in infront of Kagome and Shippo. Shippo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Eat up. I don't want my future mate getting sick," Kouga said. Kagome sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't wanna marry you, Kagome said. Kouga ignored her and walked off. Kagome looked down at Shippo.

"Shippo? You can transform into something to fly out of here, right?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not leaving you," Shippo said. Kagome's eyes softened.

"This isn't whether you want to or not. I want you to fly out of here, tell Inuyasha where we're headed and lead him there okay," Kagome said.

"But-" Shippo was cut off.

"I'll create a distraction and you go find Sango, okay," Kagome said.

"But I wanna stay here with you, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Me too, and we'll meet again. I promise," Kagome said. Kagome held Shippo in her arms and hugged him. Shippo hugged back. Kagome quietly stood up and walked to the edge of the ship.

"Look! She's getting away!" yelled a crewman. All the crewmen saw this and ran to get her. Kagome panicked.

"Fly Shippo! Fly!" Kagome said. Kagome threw Shippo over the ledge.

"Kagome...!" Shippo yelled. "Transform!" Shippo said. He then transformed into a pink balloon. "I'll be back Kagome!" Shippo yelled. Kagome looked at Shippo float away. Men cam and secured her by the arms. Kouga walked in.

"What's going on?" Kouga ordered. He saw Kagome. "What is my mate doing?" Kouga asked. _'__That__'__s__ it! __That__'__s __the__ last __straw!__' _Kagome thought.

"Would you stop that! I am not! I repeat not! going to marry you! I am nobody's property!" Kagome yelled. She lifted her hand and smacked Kouga… really hard. Kouga stood shocked, with his face turned and his red cheek. Kagome opened her eyes. _'__Uh__ oh, __I__'__m __in __trouble,__' _Kagome thought. Kouga snapped back and smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to me," Kouga said. Kagome fell back anime style.

"Seriously! How dense can you be! I already told you I don't want to marry you or mate you!" Kagome yelled.

"Land ho!" yelled the wolf demon at the top of the mast. Kouga turned. There infront of them was an island with rocky hills. In the center, was the largest hill.

"Get ready! Cause we're about to do some bird hunting!" Kouga yelled. All the demons yelled in excitement. The ship stopped a short ways away. Kouga picked up Kagome and jumped off the ship. He ran across the water with Kagome screaming in his ear. He winced at the noise. "Would you be quiet!" Kouga ordered Kagome.

"No! I have the right to yell if I want!" Kagome yelled in reply. Kouga rolled his eyes. He ran to the largest rocky mountain. The rest of his crew wasn't far behind. He moved his arm to hold Kagome's waist.

"Eeep!" Kagome said in surprise.

"I could get used to this," Kouga said pulling Kagome closer. She squirmed a bit but Kouga never let go. He began to run up the mountain. "Do you see any jewel shards?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked around.

"Over there!" Kagome replied. Kagome pointed to a large demon bird. Kouga smirked.

"Hold on! Roads about to get bumpy!" Kouga warned. Kouga sped up. Kagome actually held unto him for dear life.

**With Shippo…**

Shippo has been floating on the sea for almost an hour. Finally, after the hour of searching he caught a familiar scent. He flew towards it. He passed an island and then a large cat demon with two tails and fire on its paws made its way towards Shippo.

"I can't stay in this form any longer," Shippo said to himself. Shippo smelled something and turned towards the cat. His eyes widened. "Kilala!" Shippo yelled in excitement. The cat purred. Shippo turned back into himself and Kilala caught him. Shippo smiled and sighed in relief. "Kilala I'm so glad you're safe. We haven't seen you since the shipwreck! Sango's gonna be so happy to see you!" Shippo said happily. The cat meowed in response. " Follow Sango's scent, Kilala. It's not that far," Shippo said. Kilala roared and sped towards the scent.

In a few minutes, Shippo saw the familiar ship.

"Land down there, Kilala," Shippo said. Kilala obeyed and landed on the main deck of Inuyasha's ship. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the crewmen stared at the cat demon landing. Shippo jumped off of Kilala. Kilala turned back into her smaller form.

"Kilala?" Sango asked. Kilala ran to Sango and hugged her. "Oh Kilala! It really is you! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sango cried happily.

"I found Kilala on my way here," Shippo said. Sango turned to Shippo.

"Oh Shippo, I'm glad you're safe to," Sango said. Shippo gave her a hug.

"Umm… hello! We're waiting!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"Oh right," Sango said.

"Kagome need help," Shippo said.

"Duh! What do you think we're doing! Just tell us where that mangy wolf is!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha don't be so mean to the little kid," Miroku said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha keh'd.

"Now where was Miss Kagome and Captain Kouga headed?" Miroku asked calmly.

"They were headed Northeast towards the island of the Birds of Paradise," Shippo replied.

"Well, that's not that far from here," Inuyasha said. "Put out the sails! We're heading to the island of the Birds of Paradise!" Inuyasha commanded. The crewmen quickly put his command into action.

"So Shippo?" Sango began and walked towards him. "What happened while you were on Kouga's ship?" Sango asked.

"Where do I begin? One is Kouga was forcing Kagome to mate him," Shippo said. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He walked towards the kit and picked him up from his collar.

"What do you mean by Kagome to mate him?" Inuyasha said.

Shippo grinned evilly, "Yep, Kagome's gonna marry Kouga the wolf demon," Shippo said. _'__Why __is __this __bothering __me?__ I __could __care__ less __about __that __wench,__' _Inuyasha thought. "Are you jealous, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. That snapped Inuyasha back from his thoughts.

"And where did you get that stupid idea!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's just the way you seem to act at the sound of her name… and Kagome," Shippo replied. Inuyasha punched Shippo on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Shippo yelled holding hid bumped head.

"For you and your stupid ideas, brat" Inuyasha replied.

"I am not a brat!" Shippo yelled back.

"Oh yeah, wanna a bet!" Inuyasha replied.

"When Kagome is back, I'm gonna tell her you hit me!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome can't do anything to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes she can!" Shippo yelled.

"No she can't!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ya'ha!" Shippo yelled.

"Nah'ah!" Inuyasha yelled back. They kept bickering back and forth. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala shook their heads no sadly.

"Does Captain Inuyasha always fight the chance he gets?" Sango asked.

"The majority, yes," Miroku replied. Kilala meowed.

"Ya'ha!" Shippo yelled.

"Nah'ah!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Island of the Birds of Paradise up ahead, Captain!" yelled the man at the top of the mast. Inuyasha went up the stairs to the steering wheel. He saw the island and issued a command.

"Everyone stay here! We'll be back!" Inuyasha commanded. Kilala transformed into her larger form. Inuyasha jumped off the side of the ship and ran to the island. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kilala and they made their way to the island. Sango was worried Miroku was going to grope her so she whispered something into Shippo's' ear. Shippo smiled and nodded. When they got on, Shippo sat between Sango and Miroku. Miroku sighed sadly at the loss of opportunity. Sango sighed in relief. In the distance, they saw spiritual arrows being shot at the tallest mountain.

"Inuyasha! Those are Kagome's arrows!" Sango yelled.

"Well then hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone made their way towards the arrows figuring it was Kagome.

**With Kagome…**

Kagome was shooting arrows towards the birds heading her way. Kouga finally let go of Kagome after her constant squirming. He sent two of his crewmen to guard her but it went vise versa. The crewmen were hiding behind Kagome. Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was already running towards her.

"Kagome…!" Shippo yelled. He jumped at Kagome and hugged her.

"Oh Shippo! I'm so glad you made it," Kagome held Shippo up to her face. "I knew I could count on you!" Kagome said. She hugged him. Shippo smiled and hugged her back.

"Now let's deal with these birds," Inuyasha said.

"Get away, mutt. I don't need your help," Kouga said.

"Who said I was helping you?" Inuyasha replied. Kouga growled.

"Kouga! The shards in the demon going towards you!" Kagome yelled.

"Got it!" Kouga yelled back. He ran towards the bird. "Get ready to meet your grave," Kouga told the demon bird.

"Are you sure?" The bird replied. Inuyasha and Kouga charged.

"Get away, mutt. I wanna show Kagome what a strong demon I can really be," Kouga said.

"You stay away from Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Why? It's not like she's your mate or anything," Kouga replied. They continued climbing up the mountain. "Infact, why don't I show what a man I can be," Kouga added.

"Huh," Inuyasha wondered, Kouga looked down.

"Kagome! I just wanted to say I love you!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha turned red from anger. "Try to beat that," Kouga said.

"You mangy wolf! I'll kill you for that!" Inuyasha yelled. At the bottom of the cliff, Kagome froze in her tracks. _ '__He __did __not __just __say __what __I__ think __he __said,__'_(I'm gonna make the battle a bit shorter) Kouga punched Inuyasha on the jaw and Inuyasha fell. The bird charged at Kouga. The bird demon caught Kouga's arm between his teeth. Kouga winced in pain (Oh, wait I forgot Kouga had a shard in his arm! Oh well too late now, I'm sorry!). Kouga punched the bird. Kouga grabbed the nearest spear off the cliff. He stabbed the bird. It cried out in pain when Inuyasha charged.

"I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha lifted his sword and brought it down. He striked the bird cutting it in half. Kouga was dropped on the ground. Kagome ran to Kouga and turned him over to inspect his wounds.

"Kagome, the jewel shards," Sango said.

"Oh right," Kagome said. She put Shippo down and went to the corpse of the dead demon bird. She looked around until she spotted it. She picked up the shard and it instantly was purified into its pink color. She walked back to the rest to find Kouga standing up despite of his injury.

"Thanks, Kagome. The next time I'll see you, I hope I can make you my mate," Kouga said cupping her hands. He let go. "See ya' soon, dog-breath," Kouga said. Inuyasha growled. He gave one last salute and disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Wait! What about your jewel shards," Kagome quieted down after each word.

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes, dog-boy," Kagome replied.

"What's with the nickname?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, if you can call me wench, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't call you anything back," Kagome replied.

"I call you wench because you are on!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And I call you dog-boy because you are one!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh come on, people! We came all the way here to just see you two fight again!" Sango said.

"Sango is correct. Having you two fight is more of a waste of time," Miroku said.

"You callin' me a waste of time!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku put up his hands defensively and chuckled nervously.

"No, of course not. You just misinterpreted, my dear friend," Miroku said.

"Another fight!" Shippo asked. "It's only been a few seconds since the last one," Shippo added.

"Come on, Sango. Let's go back to the ship," Kagome said. She began walking with Sango beside her, Shippo in Kagome's arms.

"Then what did you mean?" Inuyasha asked. The fight continued.

"Hey! Are you comin' or not!" Kagome yelled. Miroku turned to Kagome, Sango, and Shippo waving for them to follow.

"They're right, Captain. Let's go," Miroku said. He began running away from Inuyasha.

"Hey! Get back here! I ain't done with you!" Inuyasha yelled going after Miroku.

After a few minutes of arguing and walking, they arrived at the ship. It was already sundown so everyone retired to their cabins.

"Goodnight, Miroku," Sango said. Miroku walked over to Sango and gave her a goodnight hug. Sango blushed until…

Rub. Rub.

_SLAP!_

"You pervert! You can't even be a bit decent!" Sango yelled flustered.

"You wound my heart, my dear Sango," Miroku replied rubbing his red cheek. Kilala hissed at Miroku.

"Goodnight, Miroku!" Shippo said.

"Goodnight, Miroku," Kagome said.

"Goodnight, Miss Kagome, Shippo," Miroku said. He walked over to Kagome to give her a hug but Kagome put a hand infront of her.

"Don't even think about it," Kagome said walking away with Shippo. Miroku chuckled nervously.

They all went to their cabins. Inuyasha was steering the ship watching Kagome walk away. _'__No,__ only __Kikyo __will __have __a __place__ in __my __heart,__'_ Inuyasha thought.

'Liar'

'_What the…? Who are you?'_

'As much as I want to say your brain, I can't because you don't have one'

'_Hey!'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981:**Chapter 4 complete! I am so sorry for the wait. My Internet goes out because I have an outdated modem so it isn't that good! I'm sorry! For that, I'll even update sooner to repay for not updating sooner.

**Sayuri:**Yeah sure. You think you can make anybody happy by just saying something you don't even know you'll complete.

**AnimeExpert1981:**Please be quiet. You sure irritate me. So yeah, I'm sorry!

**Sayuri:**Oh yeah! What are you gonna do if I don't stay quiet. _–__smirks-_

**AnimeExpert1981:**Oh so you wanna play that game with me?

**Sayuri:**_-sighs__deeply-_Me and my big mouth.

**AnimeExpert1981:**Sit.

**Sayuri:**_THUD!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Past

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981:** Hello everyone, fifth chapter at your service. How ya guys doin'? I just wanted to say hi. So… hi. Umm, yeah I've noticed that I've been making many "promises" so I promise not to keep making promises… oh wait! Ahh!

**Sayuri: **_-rolls on the floor laughing- _Hah! You're so smart!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hey… don't be mean or I can easily sit you.

**Sayuri: **_-takes caution and stops laughing… a bit- _

**AnimeExpert1981: **Anyway back to the HI's. Say hi, Sayuri.

**Sayuri: **'Sup.

**AnimeExpert1981: **That's it? You're not gonna try to pick a fight with me? Or atleast anymore than before? _–walks over to Sayuri and puts hand on forehead- _doesn't seem like you're sick.

**Sayuri: **What! Can't be nice every once in a while?

**AnimeExpert1981: **No.

**Sayuri: **_-growls- _Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter 5: Past's Revenge**

"Alright, alright, you won," Sango said panting. Kagome removed her sword tip from Sango's throat.

"Let's see. Ten for me, zero for you," Kagome smirked also panting.

"No need to rub it in," Sango said.

"Sorry," Kagome said. Sango and Kagome went out for a spar. They were also finding an excuse out of their corsets.

"Yay! Kagome you won… again!" Shippo yelled.

"Gee, thanks Shippo for the support," Sango said sarcastingly.

"Sorry, Sango," Shippo replied. Kilala meowed and jumped into Sango's arms.

"Atleast I know Kilala is on my side," Sango said cuddling Kilala. Kilala meowed again and cuddled against Sango as well.

"Well, that's enough practice for today. Let's go make lunch," Kagome said. Shippo jumped unto her shoulder. Sango nodded. Kilala still in her arms. They all made their way to the kitchen.

"They sure are tough for average women. Don't you think so, Captain," Miroku said.

"Keh. I've seen stronger," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, who?" Miroku asked.

"Umm… there was-," Inuyasha was cut off.

"Kikyo?" Miroku cut in.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said.

"So you were gonna say Lady Kikyo," Miroku said. Inuyasha said nothing, "Inuyasha, you have to stop dwelling in the past. She's gone. There's nothing you can do about it. Take my advice, as a friend," Miroku said. Inuyasha said nothing. Miroku walked away to help the crew. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. _'Why Kikyo? Why did you have to do that,' _Inuyasha thought.

**With Kagome…**

"Shippo, can you hand me the garlic, please," Kagome asked.

"Okay, Kagome," Shippo replied. He went near Sango. "Sango, can I get the garlic," Shippo asked.

"Sure, Shippo," Sango replied giving Shippo the garlic.

"Thank you, Sango," Shippo said. He took the garlic and walked back to Kagome. "Here you go, Kagome," Shippo said handing Kagome the garlic. Kagome took the garlic.

"Thank you, Shippo," Kagome said. Kagome and Sango were almost done making lunch.

After a few minutes, Kagome and Sango were done and loaded the food unto the trays and made their way to the main deck. All the men were already at their spots ready for lunch. I mean, it's the same routine everyday, who wouldn't be used to it. Kagome and Sango set the food in front of each crewman. They all smiled. During their time on the ship as "captives", everyone has learned to like each other. Kagome and Sango were even becoming friends with the crewmen. At first, you had to admit it was very embarrassing to be on a ship full of men. Fate sure has a weird sense of humor.

"Thanks, Kagome," said a crewman. Kagome smiled.

"Sure. Anytime, Daisuke," Kagome replied.

"Thank you, Sango," said another crewman to Sango.

"You can count on me. See ya', Hiro," Sango replied. Kagome and Sango winked at the crewmen with in return a blush from each man. They both walked toward each other. "Well, done with lunch," Sango said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Finally. Feeding 25 crewmen isn't that easy," Kagome said.

"You got a point there," Sango replied. They laughed at how lazy they were becoming.

"Well hello ladies," Miroku said walking toward the two females. They stopped their laughing and turned to Miroku. "How may I help you on this fine day?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, hello Miroku, how are you?" Kagome greeted with a smile on her face.

"Very well, Thank you for asking Miss Kagome," Miroku replied. Sango stood silent behind Kagome. "And how are you, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed at the nickname, which did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Oh uh, just fine. Thank you for asking M-Miroku," Sango replied.

"That is great to hear. Well, I'll be living you two ladies and shall see you soon," Miroku said. Sango looked away.

"Ok. See ya' later, Miroku," Kagome said watching Miroku disappear to the other side of the ship. Kagome turned to Sango and grinned. She grabbed Sango by the wrist and dragged her back down to the kitchen.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Sango! You never told me you liked Miroku," Kagome said.

Sango's blush returned, "W-What! I do not and I repeat do not! Like Miroku!" Sango replied.

"Sure… that explains why you blushed when he was going all mushy on you," Kagome said. Sango's blush now turned into crimson red. She shook her head wildly no.

"No way, Kagome! You know I've never opened my heart to men-," Sango replied.

"-Which is very sad but you can't deny the way you look at him and how you blush when he's around-," Kagome said.

"Kagome! I'm just being cautious! And who doesn't blush when a pervert who rubs women's bottom and asks them to bare his children is around you?" Sango replied. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Then Shippo walked in.

"Oh hey, Shippo. Where were you the whole day?" Kagome asked. Shippo walked to Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha was being a big meenie!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh? And how?" Sango asked.

"All I wanted to do is help but I kept asking questions and he called me a brat," Shippo replied.

"Typical Inuyasha," Kagome said. She held out her arms, which Shippo gladly jumped into. "Don't listen to him, Shippo. He's just has anger management issues," Kagome added. Sango stifled back the giggle threatening to come out. Shippo didn't hold in his laugh. He laughed harder. Kagome also giggled at how she was able to make the little kitsune laugh, as well as Sango.

Then a gruffy, obviously unhappy voice was heard, "I heard that, wench," said the one and only (one needing anger management classes), Captain Inuyasha.

"Whoops, I didn't see you there, Inuyasha," Kagome said sheepishly. Inuyasha stood there. Sango and Shippo froze. Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder while Sango took steps back to avoid the verbal fight about start.

"So what's this talking behind my back?" Inuyasha said making it more sound like an order than a question.

"Oh, well I was just giving my point of view of you," Kagome replied.

"There are other ways of talking about me!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha? I didn't know you were that sensitive," Kagome said.

"I am not sensitive!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Then why are you so offended by just me saying you're mean!" Kagome yelled back. They bickered back and forth about this and that and yada, yada, yada.

"They fight way to often," Sango said.

"Do you think they like each other?" Shippo asked.

"There's always a possibility. But I doubt they'll ever admit it," Sango replied.

"What about you and Miroku?" Shippo asked. Sango's blush returned.

Sango tried to change the subject and wanted to. She thought as quickly as she could of a plan. "Umm… Shippo? Why don't you go find Kilala. She's been gone since Kagome and I practiced," Sango said.

"Okay," Shippo happily agreed. He jumped off Sango's shoulder and began his hunt for the twin-tailed cat demon. Sango sighed in relief. _'At least that's over,' _Sango thought. She looked ahead to still see Inuyasha and Kagome bickering/fighting. Sango sighed and grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome turned toward Sango. "Why don't you help me wash the dishes real quick then you can continue your little arguing with Inuyasha," Sango said.

"We're not arguing!" Inuyasha and Kagome chorused.

"Okay then come help me with the dishes!" Sango said. Kagome walked with Sango while Inuyasha stomped away the other direction.

"Ugh! He's such a jerk!" Kagome said angrily.

"You sure fight with him… a lot. Even for really small things," Sango said.

"It's not my fault he's sensitive," Kagome replied.

"Just ignore him, Kagome. He's not worth it," Sango said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagome replied. _'But still, why is this bothering me?' _Kagome thought. They proceeded in washing the dishes.

**With Inuyasha…**

"She is so annoying!" Inuyasha said angrily. He kept pacing in his cabin while Miroku lay on his bed arms supporting his head.

"You sure fight with her… a lot. Even for really small things," Miroku said.

"It's not my fault she can get on my nerves," Inuyasha replied.

"You really shouldn't let you pride get in the way. How else are you supposed to win her over," Miroku said. Inuyasha stared daggers at Miroku.

"I'm not trying to win her and much less would I dream of doing so," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, we are men. We always say those things to convince ourselves to try and not look weak. Besides, you don't find a woman like Kagome or Sango everyday," Miroku said.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd. "I'm good! I don't need a wench to make my life complete," Inuyasha added.

"I swear Inuyasha, you can sometimes be so stubborn," Miroku said.

"Dumb lecher," Inuyasha said. Miroku ignored Inuyasha.

**With Kagome and Sango…**

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango replied.

"Remember when I had this necklace with me called the Beads of Seduction? (How do you spell that?)" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Yes, I remember. Although you've never really used it," Sango said.

"Yeah, It's probably lost at sea now. If I still had them, I would put them on Inuyasha. Sango gave a small giggle.

"That would be hilarious," Sango said. Kagome smiled. _'Maybe I can do that. It'll help him with his attitude and discipline. Not to mention for my own entertainment,'_ Kagome thought. Sango smiled back.

"Kagome! We're running out of food supply," Sango said opening the cupboard.

"So it seems," Kagome replied. "We'll have to tell the captain about it," Kagome said. Kagome and Sango were finished washing the dishes and now cleaning the cabinets. That was when they noticed the lack of food. "Come on, I guess we have no choice but to talk to Inuyasha. Even if it pains me," Kagome said.

"So I guess we have to go to a small town and maybe buy some food and maybe some other things," Sango said.

"You're right! And maybe we can get the beads I need for the necklace!" Kagome said.

Sango nodded and they made their way to the main deck. All the crewmen were working making sure things were in order. Some of the men would smile, wave, or whistle when Kagome and Sango walked by. They both tried to ignore and hide the blush threatening to stain their cheeks.

Then out of nowhere, Sango and Kagome felt small bodies in their arms. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and Kilala into Sango's.

"Shippo, where were you?" Kagome ordered.

"Sango asked me to look for Kilala after I asked her how she and Miroku are doing," Shippo replied.

"Well, as long as you're okay," Kagome replied.

"Hey Kilala, where have you been? I was starting to get worried," Sango said. Kilala meowed.

"So where you guys going?" Shippo asked.

"We gotta ask Inuyasha for more food supplies," Kagome replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before saying, "No, I think it's better if I can straight out the fight I had earlier with Inuyasha," Kagome replied adding a small smile. Sango nodded. _'In a way, I'm glad I don't have to deal with Inuyasha. In a way I feel bad for him,' _Sango thought. She and Kilala were about to turn and return to the kitchen when Miroku stood right in front of her. Sango jumped a bit.

"Miroku! Don't scare me like that!" Sango said.

"Well, hello Miss Sango. Forgive me for startling you. Now that we're a lone why don't we catch up a bit," Miroku said. Sango thought for a moment then nodded.

Meanwhile…"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "You already fought with him. There's no need for another," Shippo added.

"I know, Shippo. I just wanted to apologize for supposedly hurting his feeling," Kagome replied. "Besides, Sango and Miroku need some time to get together." Shippo was a bit confused for a few seconds before he grinned.

"Oh, I get it Kagome," Shippo said. Kagome found the familiar hallway from the last time she was in Inuyasha's room and knocked.

No answer.

Kagome knocked again until she heard a "What!" Kagome took that as a 'come in' and entered. Kagome found Inuyasha 'sleeping'. Inuyasha opened one eye.

"Isn't one fight enough?" Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored his rude statement.

"Look, I know we got in a fight and I just wanted to… apologize," Kagome said.

"Keh, no need to apologize, wench," Inuyasha said standing up. _'What! He's not gonna apologize! Jerk!' _Kagome thought.

"Hey Inuyasha! Aren't you gonna apologize to Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"And why the hell would I do that, brat!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippo.

"Waah! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo wailed.

"Inuyasha you apologize right now!" Kagome ordered.

"He asked for it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't believe you! You can't even take responsibility for your actions!" Kagome yelled back.

"What did you say, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I have a name! It's Ka-go-me, mutt" Kagome yelled.

"I can call you whatever I want, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Mutt!" Kagome yelled back.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, let's start all over again. I just wanted to say that we're out of food and we need to go to port to get some," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay," Inuyasha replied. Kagome took another breath and headed for the door.

"See ya' later," Kagome said. "Come on' Shippo," Kagome said. Shippo jumped once more into Kagome's arms and stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as Kagome and Shippo exited the room.

"Umm, I'll go with you. I mean… I gotta tell the crew we have to go to the nearest town," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and smiled at the same time while Shippo gave him a smirk. Inuyasha raised his arm when Shippo hugged Kagome.

**Main Deck…**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo emerged from visiting the cabins. Inuyasha gave the order of taking a stop at the nearest town. The crewmen agreed rather easily, probably from being at sea so much.

Kagome and Shippo found Miroku and Sango talking and decided not to disturb them. Before Kagome turned and walked away, she heard a loud slap accompanied by a "PERVERT!"

"That Miroku will never learn," Shippo said. Kagome sighed and nodded. Kagome then saw Sango heading toward them. She had red cheeks either out of embarrassment or out of anger.

Kagome was about to say something when Sango cut in, "I really don't want to talk about it," Sango said walking away. Kagome nodded and they proceeded to the ship's edge. Now they were jus enjoying the view of the ocean.

"Ugh! Stupid Miroku!" Sango said furiously.

"But you still like him," Kagome said. Sango didn't blush this time.

"It's okay, Sango. Miroku's just being annoying," Shippo said. Kilala meowed suddenly.

"Thanks guys," Sango said. Kagome gave Sango a hug with Shippo and Kilala in between. Sure, they weren't a complete family without the other crewmembers but they would make the best out of what they had left.

**An hour or so later…**

After about an hour, they arrived at port. It was probably already four in the afternoon. There was still a couple hours left before dinner and sundown. The sun still high, everyone got off the ship. Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and especially Shippo, didn't know how much they missed land until now. Inuyasha said they would meet by the ship before dinner. Then Inuyasha and Miroku proceeded into walking with Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango just noticed that they were not in their cots and had their swords by their sides. Yay! They arrived at the large town. There was jewelry on sale, animals, clothing, food, and much more than the eye can see.

"Well, where would you like to go first?" Miroku asked.

"Well, the food may be the hardest to carry back to the ship, so we'll leave that for last," Kagome said. Sango nodded at the idea. "So I guess we'll just look around for the meantime," Kagome suggested.

"Wonderful plan, Miss Kagome," Miroku replied. "Don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha replied. _'Dope,' _Kagome thought.

"So where should we go first?" Sango asked.

"Ooh! Kagome, can we go look at the animals?" Shippo asked.

"I was hoping we can look at the clothing," Sango said. Kilala meowed.

"Oh," Kagome said sadly.

"It's alright, we can just split up," Miroku suggested.

"And what would you suggest?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"While I go with Sango and Kilala, you go with Kagome and Shippo," Miroku replied.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. The people around stared before moving on.

"You two really need to catch up," Sango said.

"Alright, see you guys before dinner," Kagome and Shippo waved goodbye. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha who apparently was not happy with the dividing. "Come on, dog-boy. We don't have all day," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled at the nickname as she began walking away and Inuyasha only followed.

"Wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo announced happily. They walked to the animals as Shippo began to pet them. So far, no one noticed that Inuyasha and Shippo were demons. "Isn't this one cute, Kagome?" Shippo laughed happily. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha only stared at the happy two. After a few minutes of playing with the animals, the trio moved on deeper into the town.

"Can't we just find the food and go back to the ship, wench," Inuyasha said.

"If you want to go back to the ship so badly, go back by yourself. Because I still haven't been able to see the whole town yet," Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome! Let's go see the fortune-telling stand?" Shippo suggested. Kagome nodded. (A/N: I don't do that fortune-telling stuff)

"Of course!" Kagome replied.

"Keh! The only thing a fortune-teller tells you is a bunch of lies and scaring little kids out of their wits," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I happen to find fortune-telling interesting. And you're gonna come whether you like it or not. Got that dog-boy," Kagome said.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, wench!" Inuyasha replied. Before Inuyasha continued any further talking, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the fortune-telling tent. Inuyasha was surprised at the least and barely, just barely, blushing. They all three entered the small tent to find an old woman, hands around a crystal ball.

"How may I help the young couple?" said the old women. Inuyasha and Kagome took a small glance at each other before yelling.

"No! You got it all wrong!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison. The old woman smiled.

"Very well. I take it that you are here to have your future read," said the old women.

"Duh! Why else would we be here to visit an old hag," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled slapping him on the shoulder. The woman smiled.

"Hello," said Shippo happily.

"Good evening," replied the old woman. Kagome looked around the room when she spotted the familiar beads she was looking for. "I see you recognize the Beads of Subjugation?" asked the old woman. Kagome nodded. "If you'd like, I could give you some?" the old woman suggested.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much! How much?" Kagome asked.

"It's free of charge for such a lovely young lady," said he old woman. Kagome blushed.

"T-Thank you," Kagome replied. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sent him a glare but then ignored him. The old woman wrapped the beads in a cloth and handed them to Kagome. Kagome gladly took them and put them in her pocket.

"Alright, so which one will go first?" asked the old woman.

"I am not having my fortune read!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes before smiling at the old woman.

"I guess then I'll go," Kagome said. She sat in front of the old woman. The old woman put her crystal ball at an angle and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the old woman opened her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and… hope? Kagome said nothing; neither did Inuyasha or Shippo.

"My dear, you will face many challenges. Not only physically but also emotionally. You will have your first taste in love and betrayal. Heed my warning and always take precaution," said the old woman. _'Maybe Inuyasha was right. Fortune-tellers can scare you out of your wits,' _Kagome thought. Kagome pushed her thought aside and smiled at the old woman.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

The old woman smiled and gave a small nod, "Remember Kagome," said the old woman. _'How did she know my name? Okay, now I'm very creeped out,' _Kagome thought. Shippo jumped unto Kagome's shoulder as Kagome followed Inuyasha out the tent.

"I am never doing that again," Kagome confessed.

Inuyasha smirked, "Told ya' fortune-tellers can scare you out of your wits," Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a glare.

"Kagome? Are you really going to take that old woman's advice?" Shippo asked.

"I really don't know, Shippo," Kagome replied.

With Miroku and Sango…

"Look at this, Kilala!" Sango said looking at the kimono. Kilala meowed in approval. "What do you think Miroku?" Sango exclaimed. Sango turned around to look for Miroku. Then Sango saw Miroku with other women. She grew angry and walked over to him.

"-Would any of you fin ladies consider baring my children?" Miroku asked. All the women were surprised at the question and walked away with a face of disgust.

_BAM!_

"Perverted Monk! Can't you take anything seriously?" Sango said angrily. Miroku began rubbing his abused head while chuckling nervously.

"What do you mean, my dear Sango?" Miroku said still chuckling nervously. Sango let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Come on. Let's go find the others," Sango said. Then they headed off to find the rest of them.

Somewhere else…

"I am almost finished! All I need now is the soul," said an old woman. She began chanting some sort of prayer. She stood before a large box. When she was done with the chanting, the box shook violently. It suddenly cracked open revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair. "You are my new creation. You will do as I command," said the old woman.

The young woman tilted her head to look at the old woman but did nothing else. "Get dressed and go kill Inuyasha," the old woman said. She said the name Inuyasha slow saying each syllable like spitting out venom.

However, the young woman made no movement. "Did you not hear me! Go and kill Inuyasha!" the old woman ordered.

The young woman did nothing. The old woman became frustrated. The young woman held her hand into a fist at her side.

**With Kagome…**

"Inuyasha! I paid for those dumplings. So can I please have one?" Kagome asked in a not-so-sweet voice.

"No way, wench! I'm the one who gave you the money in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled back with his mouth stuffed. Kagome held her fist at each side and growled.

"Inuyasha? Come back here!" Kagome began chasing Inuyasha to get one dumpling.

**Back somewhere…**

"The only reason you may not be doing as I wish is if your soul is already reincarnated. Ver well. Get changed and meet me outside," said the old woman. However, the young one still did not move and stood in her place. "What? Don't tell me I have to change you too? No, I'll go bring your reincarnation then bring her," said the old woman. She then turned and headed out the cave to look for the "reincarnation".

**With Kagome…**

Kagome finally got tired of chasing Inuyasha and coming nowhere near of getting him and Shippo rolling on the floor with laughter. Besides, Inuyasha already finished all the dumplings. _'I guess this is the first step to gaining Inuyasha's trust,' _Kagome thought.

"Wench, where did you even get the idea that you can beat me?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was panting lightly now.

"So ***breath*** what? ***breath*** Just remember ***breath*** that I ***breath*** always ***breath*** get what I ***breath*** want," Kagome said. A few seconds later, she was back to breathing normally and Shippo finally came to his senses. "Now that we're all calm, why don't we go look for Sango and Miroku," Kagome suggested.

"And Kilala!" Shippo said. Kagome smiled.

"And Kilala," Kagome agreed.

"Whatever. As long as we go back to the ship," Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him and they all went to search for the other three.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Only a few minutes passed and they were all reunited. Turns out that Sango and Miroku were also looking for them. After they reunited, they made their way to quickly grab the food supplies and get back to the ship.

Inuyasha and Miroku were the ones carrying the heavy boxes and Sango and Kagome carrying the small bags. Shippo was carrying… well… nothing.

As Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala made their way to the ship, a huge gust of wind came in and almost dropped everyone. The four youngsters put down their load on the floor.

"I feel a demonic aura," Sango said. Everyone else just nodded.

"Aah… I see you," said and old lady's voice. Inuyasha and the gang looked around to see where the voice came from.

Nothing.

"You know, you really do look like your incarnation, Kagome," said the old lady's voice again. Kagome looked around once more. Then an old lady came out of nowhere. Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga, Kagome took out her Mikonoken, and the rest readied themselves for battle. Only Shippo hid behind Kagome and Kilala transformed into her larger form. "You really won't have a chance to fight me," said the old lady.

"Who are you, ya' old hag?" Inuyasha ordered.

"My name is Urasue," replied the old woman. "I simply came for one thing and one thing only," said Urasue. She turned to Kagome. Before Urasue can do anything, Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome was surprised but said nothing. Urasue chuckled evilly.

"We'll see about that… Attack!" Urasue yelled. Then, clay bodies walked out of nowhere, surrounding Inuyasha and the rest. The clay bodies began to attack. Everyone fought them off, but there were just too many.

While Inuyasha was distracted and so was Kagome. Urasue charged and picked Kagome up from where she was standing. Kagome dropped her sword and cried out for help. Inuyasha quickly looked up and saw Kagome lifted up into the sky. The clay bodies just kept coming but he still fought off the remaining ones.

"Let me go!" Kagome commanded. Urasue put her blade on Kagome's throat.

"Don't be so desperate. I'll kill you after I'm done with you," said Urasue. She began to fly away farther and farther away from the rest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh no, Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go after her!" Inuyasha yelled. There were still dead bodies walking towards them, but Inuyasha just gave a large swing of his sword and threw the bodies into the water. Kilala roared in determination as Sango and Miroku got on her back. Shippo jumped unto Inuyasha's shoulder, which Inuyasha strangely didn't say anything about it. Sango gave Miroku a glare.

"Monk, I warn you. If your hands start wandering around, you won't have any," Sango warned. Miroku just put his staff around her waist.

"There, happy?" Miroku said. Sango just gave one more glare and turned around.

"Let's go, Kilala," Sango said. Kilala again roared and began heading the way Urasue went.

"Hold on, runt," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha began speeding off with Shippo holding unto Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also throwing off the clay bodies that dare get in his way.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Finally after a few minutes, Urasue landed on a cliff. She violently dropped Kagome on the hard, rocky ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Would you be quiet!" Urasue yelled. And before Kagome knew it, she blacked out.

**With Inuyasha…**

"Do you smell anything, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. His voice trailing off in the wind. The whole group set out to look for Kagome. Doing so, they had their own ways of transportation. And not the 20mph transportation, the fast kind.

"I got her scent a while ago! So just follow me!" Inuyasha yelled in response. He sped faster with Kilala on his tail. And before they knew it, they arrived on a cliff. "Kagome's somewhere up that cliff," Inuyasha stated.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Positive," Inuyasha replied.

"Kilala!" Sango said. Kilala started flying up the cliff and Inuyasha started climbing… really fast.

After a few minutes, they finally made it up the cliff. The first thing they saw was Kagome in some sort of tub filled with green water and her face ready to puke.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kagome said gagging.

"You are indeed a strange one. Normally by now, the soul should've left the body," Urasue said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"KAGOME!" Shippo squealed.

"That's it, I can't hold it in any longer," Kagome said. Before she had the chance to open her mouth and puke, her eyes went lifeless and a bright, white light surrounded her. A sort of barrier was formed around Kagome's lifeless form and the bright white light inside, hitting every part of the barrier screaming to get out. Just then, the young woman came out the cave in a priestess's garb. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, confusion, and sadness. The young woman faced the giant barrier.

"The soul of the priestess is restless," Urasue said.

"_Don't say my name, Inuyasha! Don't say my name!" _a female voice pleaded. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said. There the barrier dissipated and went over to the clay body of the young woman known as Kikyo. The supposedly soul rushed into the body. As she was lifted into the air, everyone else, besides Inuyasha, went to get Kagome. Kikyo was lifted into the air, then settled down gently. She felt if she was real. Inuyasha inched closer. Then Kikyo's eyes shot open. "Kikyo," Inuyasha said quietly. Kikyo's face was instantly filled with hatred and sadness.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, saying the name as it was poison coming from her mouth. She saw Kagome lying on the ground and saw the Mikonoken as well. She was the last user she grabbed the sword and removed it from its sheath.

"Kikyo, wait!" Inuyasha yelled. When Kikyo had the sword in her hand, a huge cut appeared on her shoulder.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you betray me!" Kikyo yelled.

"Betray you?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Sango felt more confused than ever but cared more about Kagome's sake right now. Kilala was still in her larger form, hovering over Sango and Shippo hugging Kagome's lifeless body blinking back the tears. Kikyo held her bleeding shoulder in pain. She quickly flicked her wrist and the sword transformed into the lovely bow and the quiver of arrows. She notched an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart.

"Inuyasha. I will kill you. I will avenge my death and end your life if it's the last thing I'll do," Kikyo said with pure hatred.

"_No! Don't hurt Inuyasha! Please," _Kagome's soul pleaded within Kikyo. Kikyo only pushed it aside. Inuyasha quickly drew out tesusaiga. It instantly transformed and held it in front of him in a defensive pose.

"Inuyasha! Die!" Kikyo yelled. She released the arrow and it flew towards its target. Inuyasha put tesusaiga in front of him and the arrow transformed the larger tetsusaiga into its smaller version. The arrow began piercing his heart as Inuyasha cried in pain.

"_No!" _Kagome's soul pleaded once more. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the arrow, ignoring the burning sensation on his hand and pulled it out. Then, Kagome's body glowed a bright blue and the soul within Kikyo began leaving her.

"No! Don't leave yet! I haven't finished yet! No please! Come back!" Kikyo pleaded. Kagome/Kikyo's soul enveloped Kagome and returned inside her. _'No, I must get away from this girl before I have no more soul,' _Kikyo thought. Kikyo let go of the sword and left it lying on the ground. She began limping away before Kagome took away all her soul. The life taken from Kagome's eyes returned as she stood up. Inuyasha ignored Kagome and followed after Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sadly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1. I'm not dead**

**2. much homework**

**3. working on 6th chapter**

**4. working on other two stories**

**5. stupid computer that woudn't let me upload**

**Gomenasai! (sorry)**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hallelujah! I finally finished chapter five. Anyway just wanted to say that **I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!** Okay, now that I have your attention I don't like JB okay. I just needed your attention, which I really don't think the Bieber thing was necessary. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I plan to upload another two stories and I need some feedback.

**Sayuri: **Okay, for a second there I thought you were serious about the 'Bieber' thing.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Anyway, I just wanted to ask that I also want to make a story about Mulan with an Inuyasha twist. I know, it might sound weird but I think it sounds pretty cool. I just watched Mulan a few days ago for no apparent reason and thought, "Hey, Mulan with an Inuyasha twist?" All I need is feedback if you think if it's a good idea. Nothing negative please, I don't really know how I got the idea either. The only questions I need answered is if you guys want it to be an Inu/Kag or Rin/Sess ( I like Rin and Sesshomaru). Also, if you want the story to be about all demons or all humans. That's it! Oh, and feel free to tell me about the errors on my story and I'll try to fix it.

**Sayuri: **See ya' guys the next chapter.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yep! See ya'! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hello peoples! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time for the last chapter. I was actually done a week before I updated but my computer was messed up so I had to wait. I was gonna get an USB to put it in another computer to upload but I couldn't get one. So yeah… still waiting for your reviews on my idea of Mulan in an Inuyasha twist.

**Sayuri: **Told ya' it was a dumb idea.

**AnimeExpert1981: **It was not a dumb idea! I thought hard just to come up with it. Including for this new chapter and the other two stories I wanna post. I really have nothing against Disney. I really miss the 90's. You're just jealous that I'm smarter!

**Sayuri: **You are not smart! You don't even know what being smart is!

**AnimeExpert1981: **SIT!

**Sayuri: -**_THUD! - _What was that for! It's not my fault you ain't smart!

**AnimeExpert1981: **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

**Sayuri: **_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! _

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-takes deep sigh- _Enjoy the chapter!

**Sayuri: **Jerk

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sit.

**Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha… sadly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Six: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!**

"It seems you have regained your soul once more," Urasue said. Everyone got in battle position. Kagome took out her mikonoken.

"Don't worry. I won't even give you a chance to regret it," Kagome said and charged. Urasue blocked Kagome's sword with her battle spade. (Is that correct?) Kagome charged once more, and with one large swing of her sword and focusing her spiritual energy into the sword, she let it loose and let it purify Urasue. Urasue let out her final scream and turned into ashes.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're okay! I began to get worried," Sango said hugging Kagome. Kagome put her sword back in its sheath.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too," Kagome replied hugging back.

"It's nice you are back with us, Miss Kagome," Miroku said. Kagome smiled toward Miroku.

"Thank you," Kagome replied.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried. He jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her with all his might. "I'm so glad you're okay, Okaa-san," Shippo said.

Everybody's eyes widened in surprise. Kagome smile was so warm toward the small kit. She hugged him back as well.

"It's alright, Shippo. I'm okay. I promise I'll never leave you," Kagome replied. Shippo squeezed his eyes shut.

Kilala mewed.

"Poor Shippo. He seems to be remembering the death of his parents," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"I'll help him with that pain," Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome? What happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Looking for his past lover," Kagome replied. Sango's eyes softened. _'So she really does have feelings for Inuyasha,' _Sango thought. Her sad face immediately turned to anger. _'How could Inuyasha do this! I'm sure even he noticed his feeling towards Kagome!' _Sango thought bitterly.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome. Inuyasha will be back soon," Miroku said. Kagome was a bit surprised at how Miroku was naming her with more respect with the 'lady' thing, but she let it go.

"Shippo? Are you okay?" Kagome asked softly. Shippo opened one eye and looked up at Kagome.

"Hai, Okaa-san," Shippo replied. Kagome smiled.

"Alright then. I guess there's nothing left to do here, so let's just go back to the ship," Kagome suggested. Sango and Miroku nodded and they all three stood up ready to walk back to the ship. Before Kagome was about to begin walking, she saw Shippo still standing looking down. "Are you alright, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Shippo didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to Kagome and hugged her legs. Kind of like when a little kid is asking for his mom's forgiveness.

"Is it alright if I call you Okaa-san, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome was surprised at the question but quickly replaced it with a warm smile. She knelt down to Shippo's height.

"You don't even have to ask that, Shippo. Even though you aren't my real son, I love you like one," Kagome replied.

"Gomenasai, I was just starting to get in the habit after you practically raised me after my parent's death," Shippo said.

"I know. Now let's get back to the ship. Sango and Miroku already left us," Kagome said.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san. But Okaa-san, what about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome's eyes became sad.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine," Kagome replied adding a smile. She tried to make a nice smile but failed badly. Her smile was full of sadness and disappointment. "Well, come on," Kagome said. Shippo nodded and jumped into Kagome's arms as they headed back to the ship.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He chased after Kikyo right after her resurrection and Kagome called back her spirit. "Kikyo where are you!" Inuyasha yelled once more. He couldn't see anything with the thick fog and could barely smell anything.

Kikyo was limping, trying to get away from her reincarnation. "That traitor is looking for me," Kikyo said to herself.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo heard her name being called once more. She continued to walk away from the voice until a figure appeared before her. Her face hardened. "Kikyo! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Get away, Inuyasha! I don't need you! I already know what you're planning to do!" Kikyo yelled.

"But Kikyo, if your soul doesn't return to Kagome you'll die," Inuyasha said.

"Is that what you really want, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "For me to die once more?"

"It's not if I want you to. It's that you need to," Inuyasha replied taking a step forward after each word.

"Get away! My soul will not rest until I see you dead!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha flinched at Kikyo's 'confession'. Kikyo took one large step back and fell of the edge of a cliff. She gasped until she felt a hand on hers. Kikyo looked up and saw Inuyasha holding unto her for dear life. "Let go, Inuyasha! I don't need you!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha grunted, "Stop this, Kikyo! You can't keep doing this! You have to go back to Kagome or who knows what will happen!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Is that what you want, Inuyasha. You wish for my death once more?" Kikyo asked.

"No! That's not it," Inuyasha replied. Kikyo reached up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.

"My soul will not rest until you are dead and in hell," Kikyo exclaimed once more. She let out pure energy and struck Inuyasha. He winced in pain. He fell off the cliff as well, but quickly grabbed unto a ledge with Kikyo in his other hand.

"Stop this, Kikyo! Just go back to Kagome. I promise I will avenge your death," Inuyasha tried once more to convince Kikyo.

"And you think that will bring me back to life? Now let me go!" Kikyo exclaimed. She let out another flow of spiritual energy. Inuyasha winced at the pain and began loosing grip on Kikyo's hand.

"No! Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled out. He couldn't hold on much longer and finally lost grip and left the dead priestess fall down the cliff. She yelled out until Inuyasha could no longer see or hear her fall from the thick fog. Inuyasha hung there for a few moments before he climbed back up the cliff and began walking back to the ship… in pain.

Agonizing Pain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Almost… done," Kagome said. She finally decided to make the necklace for Inuyasha, The Beads of Subjugation. (Thank you, Inu- 'Sit' –loveKag) Kagome was on her bed with Shippo beside her.

"What is that necklace supposed to do to Inuyasha, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked. Kagome put in the next bead.

"I have to pick a certain word that activates the necklace. Whenever I say the word Inuyasha will follow the command or the word," Kagome explained. "For example, if I tell Inuyasha to sit, he'll probably come crashing down to the ground."

"Sit? Well, Inuyasha is a half-dog demon, why don't you use the word sit, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Sit? You're right, Shippo. Thanks for the help," Kagome said.

"Your welcome," Shippo replied. Kagome put in another two beads.

"Done!" Kagome exclaimed. She jumped up causing Shippo to fall off the bed.

"Ow!" Shippo whined. Kagome looked down at Shippo on the ground.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Shippo," Kagome said. She leaned down and picked up the small kit.

"It's alright. It's worth it knowing Inuyasha will have to deal with more pain," Shippo said. Kagome giggled.

"How come you two don't get along with each other?" Kagome asked. Shippo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Cause Inuyasha's a big meenie!" Shippo pouted. Kagome giggled again.

"Alright," Kagome replied. She focused back to the necklace. "Only think left is to put the spiritual energy to activate it." Before Kagome could move, Sango came bursting through the door.

"Good afternoon! How are my two most favorite people in the world?" Sango said happily.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Shippo asked. Sango looked down at Shippo and smiled.

"Now, why would you ask something like that, Shippo? I'm perfectly fine and very happy," Sango replied. She picked up Shippo and began ruffling his head.

"Hey Sango! Cut it out! That hurts!" Shippo whined.

"What happened, Sango? Does it involve Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango let Shippo drop to the floor.

"Aah!" Shippo yelled as he fell to the ground. He crawled into Kagome's waiting arms as Kagome began rubbing softly his boo-boos.

"Kagome has anyone told you you're so smart. Did you know Miroku can be such a gentleman?" Sango replied.

"No, I did not know that," Kagome replied.

"Well he is, and at the same time romantic," Sango said. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Well, don't just stand there, tell me what happened!" Kagome yelled. Sango sat down beside Kagome.

Sango told Kagome how when they were coming back, Miroku helped her up the ship after Kagome left. She explained in details the way he held her around the waist and hoisted her up the ship. How their noses were only centimeters away from each other. Sango kept going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (o man I lost track of the 'on and on's' I'll just stop) about Miroku.

"So is there anything going on yet?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed.

"No, not yet! Why would you think that!" Sango exclaimed.

"From the way you kept going on and on about Miroku and his handsome features, why wouldn't I?" Kagome replied. Sango blushed ten shades of darker red.

"K-Kagome!" Sango stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," Kagome said.

"Don't meddle either," Sango added.

"Aw… come on! There's no fun in that," Kagome whined. Sango crossed her arms against her chest.

"I don't care. This relationship will go the way fate has decided not you," Sango said. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"What happened to the relationships Okaa-san had meddled with?" Shippo asked.

"Horrible," Sango replied. Kagome chuckled nervously more loudly.

"Uhh… let's ignore that topic for now," Kagome said.

"Hn," Sango said (Or did, I don't know). "So what were you guys doing?" Sango asked.

"Okaa-san was finishing doing the Beads of Subjugation," Shippo replied.

"So you were really serious?" Sango asked. Kagome smirked evilly.

"You know me more than that, Sango," Kagome said.

"You guys are starting to creep me out… more than usual," Shippo said.

"Sorry Shippo. Well, I just have to add the spiritual energy to complete the necklace and then I can put it on Inuyasha to keep him on track," Kagome said.

"I'm glad you're actually this, Kagome. Inuyasha is very side-tracked-," Sango said.

"And arrogant, mean, selfish, hot-headed, inconsiderate two-timing jerk," Kagome confessed.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at Sango and Shippo staring at her in confusement.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Sorry," Kagome said.

"Somebody help!" they heard a distant call… most likely Miroku's.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Kagome picked up Shippo as she and Sango ran out their cabin to the main deck. The first thing they saw was Inuyasha laying in the middle of the deck his arms all bloody. When Kagome saw this, her eyes filled with horror. She passed Shippo to Sango and ran towards Inuyasha's limp body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She pushed through the crowds.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome landed beside him. She inspected his wounds. "I can easily clean his wounds," Kagome said. Miroku nodded.

"Okay then. Help me take him into his cabin and will supply you with what necessary to clean his wounds," Miroku said. Kagome nodded. Miroku put one of Inuyasha's arms around his neck, same with Kagome.

"Sango, get me everything needed to clean Inuyasha's wounds," Kagome instructed. Sango nodded and disappeared into the crowd of sailors.

Kagome and Miroku walked into Inuyasha's cabin and gently set him on his bed. Sango walked in with a bowl of water, herbs, and a towel. She set them beside Kagome.

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Kagome, clean Inuyasha's wounds while I go try and help the crew in Inuyasha's absence," Miroku said. Kagome nodded. Miroku left with Sango leaving Kagome alone with an unconscience Inuyasha.

Kagome proceeded. She examined him wounds, _'He lost a lot of blood,' _Kagome thought. She took of Inuyasha's shirt to get a better look on his arms. She blushed at how well toned he was.

"Breath. Breath. Focus Kagome!" Kagome told herself. She grabbed the towel, dipped it into the water, and began cleaning Inuyasha. It took a lot of time until she stopped the bleeding. She felt his forehead and saw he was overheating. _'Not really a fever. He's probably just sweating,' _Kagome thought. She took off the bandana on his head to find an unexpected surprise. (A/N: I'm so… sorry for never adding in that detail… So so so so so so sorry… you guys probably know what's underneath… hee-hee-hee).

Ears. Dog Ears.

Kagome stared at them. She had no idea what to do. _'Well he is a half-demon,' _Kagome thought. She ignored the dog ears. She also had a hard time resisting no to touch them. _'Don't. Don't! Oh well,' _Kagome thought before finding her hands rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears in a circular motion which earned a small growl coming from Inuyasha. Or was it a purr? Kagome had no idea.

Kagome grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around Inuyasha's arms. He winced every here and there from the pain which made Kagome take more caution.

"Done," Kagome said. She finally finished from what seemed like hours. Kagome picked everything up. _'Who could have done this?' _Kagome thought. She looked once more and saw a small glitter of pink. _'Kikyo,' _Kagome concluded. Yet, she felt no anger but sadness. Kagome walked out the door to see Sango and Miroku pacing around. While Miroku walked past Sango, he rubbed something along the way.

_SLAP!_

"You pervert! Can't you take anything seriously!" Sango yelled. Everyone nodded their heads sadly while Miroku put a dramatic hand over his heart.

"My dear Sango, your words wound me," Miroku said dramatically.

Sango glared at Miroku, "I don't care," Sango said venomously. Miroku chuckled nervously with a hand behind his head. Sango moved her gaze to Kagome who was walking towards her. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku also looked at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "How is he?" Miroku asked. Kagome stood before them.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha will be fine," Kagome replied. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. He jumped into Kagome's arms almost dropiing her. "How's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled.

"So you do care about him," Kagome said. Shippo looked away. "He'll be fine," Kagome said. Shippo's eyes lit up as he gave a closed eyed smile.

"Kagome, I think you should take advantage of Inuyasha being unconscience and put the necklace on," Sango suggested. Kagome' eyes lit up.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about the necklace! I still have to finish it!" Kagome said. With Shippo still in her arms, she ran back to their cabin to fish what she started.

"Okaa-san," Shippo's voice faded in the distance.

"I better go make sure Kagome doesn't over do anything," Sango told Miroku.

"Of course, my dear Sango," Miroku said. Before Sango can turn to walk away Miroku kissed her hand, soflty. Sango blushed a lot.

"Uhh… gotta go," Sango said quickly. She pulled her hand away and began walking away blushing furiously.

"She so wants me," Miroku said to himself.

**With Kagome…**

Kagome carefully put Shippo on the bed as she grabbed the necklace.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, this necklace not only will keep him in line but will also have another special feature," Kagome said.

"What id it?" Shippo asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," Kagome replied.

"But Okaa-san," Shippo pouted. Kagome hugged Shippo.

"Don't worry. You'll find put soon," Kagome said. Sango came in through the door.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Sango," Kagome said. Sango sat on the bed beside Kagome's.

"So?" Sango asked. Kagome fixed the necklace on her hands and smiled. Shippo jumped into Sango's arms. Kagome closed her eyes and began chanting a prayer. The necklce glowed blue in her hands. A barrier surrounded the necklace then dropped into her lap. Kagome opened her eyes.

"What'd you do, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"It's a secret," Kagome replied. She smiled.

"LET ME GO!" the trio heard someone yell.

"Inuyasha," everyone chorused. Everyone made their way to the main deck. They saw Inuaysha struggling to get out of Miroku's hold.

"Inuyasha you have to rest! You'll open your wounds," Miroku said.

"I don't care their just scratches," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. He growled. He refused to look at Kagome. Kagome noticed he put back on the

"Inuyasha! What are you doing! You're injured!" Kagome said. She walked up to him.

"Why do you care, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What do you mean, 'Why do I care'?" Kagome snapped.

"I'm fine! I don't need anyone!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Why won't you look at me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"I don't care just get this stuff off of me!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the bandages.

"I can't do that if you're still hurt!" Kagome said.

"I don't care wench! Get it off!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My name is Kagome! Not wench! Get that straight, dog boy!" Kagome replied.

"Does it look like I care!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango and Shippo backed up. Everyone else seemed to take the hint, but not Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out the necklace. He arranged it once more in her hands and began chanting another prayer.

"Oi! What are ya' doin', wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome opened her eyes.

"It's Kagome," Kagome replied. The necklace floated over to Inuyasha and placed itself around his neck.

"What is this!" Inuyasha asked/yelled, trying to rip of the 'necklace'.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD!_

Inuyasha landed face first to the deck. He slowly got up.

"What is this!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome took a deep breath and everyone backed away a few more steps, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Luckily Inuyasha didn't make a deep hole in the deck. Everyone's eyebrow twitched.

"It's Kagome," Kagome said. Inuyasha lay limp in the hole.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gomenasai: I'm sorry**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Okaa-san: Mom**

**Just incase no one knew. :)**

**AnimeExpert1981: **What's ya' guys think? I really like the ending. I'm sorry I've been kinda postponing the Beads of Subjugation. Thanks again to Inu- 'Sit' –loveKag! I also wanna thank . for supporting me so far and everyone else. I also wanna thank my best friend (you know who you are) for helping me with ideas or when I got stuck.

**Sayuri: **I'm so tired! We've been jumping from story to story.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sayuri! That was so random! I'm saying thank's here!

**Sayuri: **Blah-blah-blah, that's all I hear…

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sit!

**Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981: **I'll deal with you later…

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**_


	7. The Riddle

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sup' peoples! How ya'll doin'?

**Sayuri: **My face hurts from all the 'sits' you've been doing to me!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Well, if only you would be nicer, I wouldn't have to use the 's' word on you.

**Sayuri: **Are you kidding me! I'm always nice to you!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

**Sayuri: **_-pouting in the corner-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **I just wanted to say that I have been seeing other stories that use the name Sayuri! I just wanted to say that the reason my subconscience's name is Sayuri is because my name is Lilly if nobody noticed. And on Google translate it says Sayuri means lily so yeah... No hard feeling to people out there!

**A****Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha because if I did, I would be bragging about it and you guys would most likely kill me just to get me to shut up. Please don't kill me though! Oh, and I don't own the song here.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Seven: The Riddle**

Kagome let out a cry of frustration.

"He can be so aggravating!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked at her captain with concerned eyes.

"Kagome calm down. You practically made a hole into the ship by using Inuyasha," Sango said.

"He deserved it! I gladly cleaned his wounds and everything and this is the thanks I get! No way!" Kagome let out another cry of frustration.

"I actually think it was hilarious," Shippo said. He did laugh a lot and earned a couple punches from Inuyasha before Kagome sat him some more for hurting Shippo. Sango and Miroku got some laughs out of it but secretly.

Sango has been trying to calm Kagome down for the past hour making sure she doesn't eventually kill Inuyasha of his stupidity. It's been hard, but she's been managing. Shippo wasn't helping. He's been recalling every detail that happened making Kagome even madder. Sheesh! The girl has a stubborn temper, almost like Inuyasha.

"Why don't we go do some chores to help you get rid of that anger," Sango suggested.

"But I don't wanna do any chores," Kagome and Shippo whined. Sango started pushing them out the door.

"Come on you two," Sango said.

On Main Deck…

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were at the main deck. Sango suggested they sweep the main deck and it took a lot of persuading on her part to get Kagome and Shippo to cooperate.

Once they were up there, Kagome saw the last thing she wanted to see on the whole ship.

Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha marched up to each other until their faces were centimeters from one another. They growled at each other.

"What are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Hoping to get away from you, dog-boy," Kagome replied. They growled once more to each other. In the background.

"Do you guys think Inuyasha and Okaa-san probably like each other?" Shippo asked.

"Love is a strange thing, Shippo. Right my dear Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Ye-," Sango was about to reply.

Rub-Rub.

_SLAP!_

Sango was flustered while Miroku chuckled nervously.

"To me, love is a big pain in the butt… or in this case, rub," Sango said. She walked away to the other side of the ship hopefully to start swapping the deck. _'Why does he have to do that! He does it every chance he gets!' _Sango thought angrily.

"Wait, Sango!" Miroku called out. Sango didn't even bother to look back.

"What do you want, pervert?" Sango said gruffly.

"I was just wondering-"

"I'm not bearing your children," Sango finished.

"Aww… but will you dance with me… tonight during the Moonlight Dance?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed ten shades darker.

"U-Uhh… o-okay," Sango stuttered. Miroku approached her.

"Until then, my Lady Sango," Miroku said as he reached for her hand and kissed it. Sango blushed more... if possible. Sango gave a small nod before leaving. Once she was nowhere to be seen Miroku started making a little victory dance.

"I'm scarred… for life," Shippo said as he ran towards the direction Sango went.

Back to Inuyasha's and Kagome Continued Argument…

"How can anyone deal with a wench like you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not a wench I'm Kagome, dog-boy!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why do you keep calling me that!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome quieted her voice a bit.

"I saw those dog ears at the top of your head while I cleaned your wounds," Kagome replied. Inuyasha shut up. He grabbed Kagome from the elbow and moved her away from the crew.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Inuyasha whispered.

"What? That you're a half-demon?" Kagome said evilly. _'I could use this to my advantage,' _Kagome though. Inuyasha growled.

"Shh! Nobody knows I'm half! They think I'm a full-fledged demon!" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Well I'm not that stupid," Kagome replied.

"Then you won't tell anyone?" Inuyasha said hopefully.

"I never said that," Kagome said.

"Annoying wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit," Kagome said simply.

_THUD!_

"What'd you do that for, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's Kagome, not wench, Captain Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastingly. Inuyasha growled. "Besides, you look like you could be useful," Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha demanded.

"If you help me with finding the jewel shards, I won't tell your crew about you precious secret," Kagome said.

"No way, wench! I'm looking for the jewel shards myself," Inuyasha replied.

"Your reason?" Kagome asked.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha countered.

"Well then, I guess your little secret really isn't important to you," Kagome said.

"Uh-I-I-You-Why? - This is blackmail!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You never know. I'm actually really useful on finding the jewel shards," Kagome said.

"How? Why are you looking for the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put her head down.

"That's classified," Kagome replied.

"Do you have any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you're in?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away.

"Keh! That doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you any differently, wench," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled.

"Great! If I show you my jewel shards, will you show me they ones you found?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. _'I just called her wench and she's smiling? … Women,' _Inuyasha thought.

"Uhh… yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied.

"Great!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha stood thinking for a moment trying to process what just happened.

"Wait, Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around in shock. _'Did he just call me by my real name?' _Kagome thought. (You better believe it honey… sorry… awkward… okay I'll shut up now, _-evil cackle-)_

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Will- you-uh- can you- kinda- go to the umm- Moonlight Dance with me… as my partner?" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome blushed. "So we can- uhh- discuss about- the- umm- jewel shards," Inuyasha added. Kagome smiled. _'Nice save… I guess,' _Kagome thought.

"I'd love to," Kagome replied. As she began walking away, Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. _'That was close,' _Inuyasha thought.

Nobody noticed the saimyosho (Sp.?) spying on them.

Saimyosho destination…

The saimyosho arrived at a small island where a ghost castle stood. The saimyosho flew into the castle where a man sat and another little girl stood.

The girl had white hair and a white kimono. Her pale skin and bare feet. Her eyes showing no emotion.

The man sitting, he had long wavy black hair. He had red eyes and a cocky grin. His pale skin but built features. He didn't seem kind in any way. The girl… who knows.

"I see Kagome has matured well… not to mention Inuyasha. They seem to be tied with the red string of fate. Let's see how far they can go…" said the man.

"Kanna, Kagura," the man called. The girl with white hair looked up at the man. Then from the shadows came out another female, Kagura. Kagura had blood red eyes and lips. Her hair in a tight bun, and purple kimono.

"Naraku," said Kagura.

"Go and visit the hanyou and the legendary miko. And don't forget to bring the jewel shards," Naraku ordered.

"As you wish," Kagura replied. Both females made their way out of the room.

"Kukukukuku. Inuyasha… are you falling for Kagome? Or is she just a tool while Kikyo is gone?" Naraku pondered. He gave one more evil laugh.

With Kagome…

Kagome skipped happily to her cabin with a large grin and a small blush on her cheeks. She opened the door to find Sango blushing as well, but not bouncing. Shippo was dumbfounded.

"You'll never guess what happened," Sango and Kagome exclaimed at the same time. They both giggled softly.

"You go first," Kagome said. Sango took a deep breath.

"Miroku asked if I could save him a dance for tonight," Sango confessed. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"What! I knew you two were meant for each other," Kagome said. Sango blushed.

"Kagome," Sango whined.

"Miroku scarred me. Did I ever tell you Miroku does not look good doing a victory dance?" Shippo said.

"Victory dance?" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Yeah. After Sango accepted, Miroku started dancing," Shippo replied.

"Miroku… dancing?" Kagome said.

"He probably does that to all the girls who accept him," Sango pouted.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" Sango asked.

"How can you still be saying that! He danced at your acceptation!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hm!" Sango replied.

"Then why'd you accept?" Kagome asked.

"B-B-Because… he – uhh," Sango stammered. Kagome smirked.

"You like him don't you?" Kagome said. Sango began blushing again.

"I-I-I do not! He's a pervert and that's all to it!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome started squiggling her eyebrows and grinning.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. It's not like there's a rumor going around the ship about you and Miroku getting' together," Kagome provoked. Sango blushed a bit more. (Sango blushes a lot, don't you think?)

"K-K-KAGOME!" Sango roared.

"What? I'm just telling the truth," Kagome replied.

"I know you're my captain, but if you keep going you'll regret it," Sango threatened.

"Oh c'mon, Sango. You know you and Miroku are meant to be together," Kagome provoked once more.

"That's it, run," Sango warned. Kagome let out a small squeal and ran out the cabin with Sango at her heels.

"I'll never understand love… and women," Shippo said.

Before Kagome ran out, she grabbed both hers and Sango's sword and ran out. When they were both at the main deck, Kagome saw Miroku and Inuyasha talking in the distance. For a second, Kagome admired Inuyasha's silver hair glistening over the ocean blue. Kagome blushed and mentally slapped herself. Sango stopped in front of Kagome.

"Okay Sango," Kagome said. She threw Sango her sword, who easily caught it, and pulled out her sword. Mikonoken.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango ordered. Kagome turned her gaze towards Miroku. Sango followed her gaze and blushed. "Kagome!" Sango whined.

"What?"

"I told you not to meddle!" Sango said.

"I'm not! We're just gonna practice. We haven't practiced in a while. And maybe catch Miroku's attention at the same time," Kagome replied.

"But we have our dresses on!" Sango said. Kagome looked down.

"That means it's more of a challenge for us," Kagome replied.

Kagome steadied her sword as Sango took hers out, "I'm only doing this because we haven't practiced in a long time," Sango said.

"Sure," Kagome said with sarcasm.

"And that you're the one who wants to impress the captain," Sango added. Kagome blushed, a lot.

"Sango!" Kagome whined.

"Now you know what it feels like," Sango said as she grinned.

"Okay then. Let's fight," Kagome said. They both engaged in battle.

Sango charged first, she brought her sword down with an arc. Kagome dodged it easily and went for Sango's legs. Sango jumped just in time and swung her sword. They're swords clashed against each other. They stood there for a second until they jumped back.

With Inuyasha and Miroku…

Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about what happened. Miroku was still undeniably happy, while Inuyasha was still trying to differ if he what he did was for Kagome or the jewel shards.

They both looked back to see the crew surrounding something or someone.

"Hey! What are you all doing! Get back to your posts!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku looked back when one of the younger crewmen appeared in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Captain," the boy saluted.

"Speak," Inuyasha said.

"It seem the two women aboard are sparring," the boy quickly replied. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly ran to the surrounded maidens. They pushed through the crowd until they saw two wonderfully built figures, sparring. They found them sparring in… dresses?

"Impressive," Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled, "That stupid wench. She better not think she can get away with this," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha pushed his way further into the crowd until he was a few feet from the two women. "Wench!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Sango stopped sparring to see Miroku coming into view as well.

"Dog-boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled a bit louder.

"What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sparring," Kagome replied.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what could've happened!" Inuyahsa shouted again.

"Gee! Thanks for car-"

"I don't want you waving that sword around and end up cutting my ship into pieces of wood!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome snapped back into reality and her eyebrow started twitching.

"That's all you can think of? Your ship!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha took a step back.

"Yes!" Inuyasha shouted half-heartedly. Kagome's face turned red from anger. _'Man she's scary when she's mad,' _Inuyasha thought.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD!_

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala winced at Inuyasha's 'sit'.

"Is it so hard for you to be a bit considerate!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn wench," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD!_

"It's Kagome!" Kagome yelled one last time before leaving for her cabin. Everyone shook their head no.

"Inuyasha is never gonna learn how to treat Okaa-san well," Shippo said. Everyone agreed. Inuyasha growled then disappeared into his own cabin.

"I'll go check on Kagome," Sango said.

"And I Inuyasha," Miroku said. Sango nodded. "Until tonight," Miroku added. Sango blushed.

"O-Okay… C'mon, Shippo," Sango said. Miroku smirked. _'I knew she wanted me,' _Miroku thought.

With Kagome…

Kagome was lying in her cot. She was red faced with anger. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Never expect anything from him!' _Kagome thought. Sango and Shippo walked through the door.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo said. He jumped into her cut and began bouncing up and down on her stomach. "Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san!" Shippo repeated.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Okaa-san! You two were hilarious! The way Inuyasha kept hitting the ground!" Shippo replied. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad someone's happy," Kagome said.

"Alright Shippo. Why don't you go play with Kilala," Sango said.

"But I wanna help Okaa-san feel better," Shippo whined.

"But we're gonna be talking about girls stuff like-" Shippo got the message.

"Okay I'm going. C'mon Kilala. Hope you feel better, Okaa-san," Shippo said before leaving out the door with Kilala by his side.

When they were gone, Sango sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome…?" Sango said softly. Kagome let out a long sigh. "I know how you feel… Men are so strange…" Sango said. Kagome let out another sigh then sat up.

"Thanks Sango… you're a good friend," Kagome said. They both smiled.

"I'm glad I can help," Sango said. Kagome pulled a small chain around her neck. At the end of the chain, it had half of a jewel… the Sacred Jewel. "How long do you think until we find the rest of jewel shards? Sango asked.

"I blackmailed Inuyasha into helping us find the jewel shards… And even though if we do find the jewel shards, my job isn't over and we still have to kill Naraku," Kagome spat out Naraku's name as if poison. Kagome tightened her hand around the jewel piece. "I will carry out my destiny as the Legendary Miko," Kagome said. Sango eyes saddened. She didn't want her best friend to suffer just because she's the carrier of the Sacred Jewel.

"Do you know the next verse to the Sacred Jewel?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

An island full of light

_But filled with evil secrets,_

_A dragon you will fight_

_And an ending with regrets._

Kagome finished and saw Sango with her 'thinking face'.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her.

"I don't really know…" Sango trailed off. Kagome began thinking as well. They began brainstorming as usual until Shippo cam bursting through the door.

"Sango! Okaa-san! The Moonlight Dance is starting!" Shippo said. Kagome and Sango were close to slicing the poor kit for scaring them. Kagome and Sango looked at their porthole and indeed the full moon was high, the sky surrounded many stars.

"Shippo, I told you to never burst in like that. Who knows what we'll do," Kagome said.

"Gomen! I was just so exited!" Shippo said bouncing. Kilala meowed.

"Shall we?" Sango said. Kagome nodded. Kagome hid the jewel and walked out the door with Sango after her.

On the Main Deck…

"C'mon, Captain… have a drink. It is the Moonlight Dance," a crewman slurred. Inuyasha looked at his crew in disgust. They do this every time… getting drunk and doing something stupid. Inuyasha and Miroku just hoped they didn't dare think about touching the girls.

"Isn't it a beautiful night Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd. Inuyasha sniffed the air then quickly wrinkled it in disgust. The whole ship smelled of liquor but he can smell the bit of lavender… _'Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I see the girls decided to join us tonight," Miroku said. Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala approaching.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued looking out to the sea.

"Hello Miroku… Inuyasha," Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice.

"I'm glad you all decided to join us," Miroku said. "Right, Inuyasha?" Miroku added.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd again. Sango sensed the awkwardness between the two captains and she was gonna do something about it.

"Umm… C'mon Miroku. I did promise you a dance. Shippo go play something else with Kilala somewhere else," Sango said. She grabbed Miroku by the hand and dragged him away ignoring his protests. Shippo wasn't that dumb and quickly left to go play something with Kilala.

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone… just the two of them.

Kagome felt awkward… a lot. Kagome can easily see the jewel shards in Inuyasha's jacket… there were four or five… not bad.

"So… did you bring your jewel shards?' Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment before answering.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered. They both stood not doing anything.

"Well… can I see them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha reached into his pockets and pulled out five jewel shards. They were so tainted but Kagome remained unfazed. Kagome reached out for them and Inuyasha hesitantly placed them into her hand. The jewel shards instantly became purified. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit.

"How did you-?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled out her jewel shards and held both in her hands. After a moment, the jewel shards became one.

"It's my duty," Kagome replied. Inuyasha began listening. Kagome let out a sigh. "I already said too much already," Kagome said.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd. "I know someone else who can purify jewel shards," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I know her too. Some say I'm her reincarnation, but I know who I am… Kagome," Kagome said. _'The Legendary Miko,'_ Kagome added mentally. Before Inuyasha could say any more, Kagome began walking away. "I'm gonna go find Shippo," Kagome said. Kagome left leaving a very confused Inuyasha, a very curious Inuyasha, a very persistent Inuyasha. That's right, Inuyasha's gonna find about Kagome whether she wants to tell him or not.

**(Should I stop here? Well, for not updating in a while, I guess I'll keep going. )**

Kagome went to find Shippo, but she only had crewmen asking if she could have a dance with them. _'Well, I have nothing else to do,' _Kagome said. Kagome gladly accepted the kind crewman's offer and went to dance with him.

Kagome was having so much fun. She was enjoying herself. She didn't have to dance in a modest way… then again she never did. She would just dance around randomly. She even saw Sango every once in a while dancing with crewmen and Miroku obviously jealous.

"Alright gentle men! Ladies," said a random crewman standing on a barrel. "Why don't we song some tunes?" the crewman said. Everyone cheered.

"Okaa-san knows a song!" Shippo yelled.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"That's right! Kagome used to always sing on our ship!" Sango said. Kagome began blushing.

"N-No. No I don't," Kagome stammered.

"C'mon, Okaa-san! Please?" Shippo pleaded. Kagome shook her head no.

"Why not Kagome? I haven't heard you sing in a while," Sango said.

"I think it would be most interesting to hear Kagome's lovely voice," Miroku butt in. Kagome glared at him. Everyone on the ship was staring at her, even Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. Kagome let out a long sigh.

"Okay fine. But don't judge me," Kagome surrendered. Everyone cheered.

"Yay! Sing Jolly Sailor Bold, Okaa-san," Shippo suggested.

"Okay," Kagome replied.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Whapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

_My happiness attend him wherever he may go,_

_From Tower Hill, to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant — the truth I now will tell,_

_And in great London City in opulence doth well,_

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, who she loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,_

_True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold_

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming young girl we did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Kagome, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

The second Kagome finished singing, all of the crewmen were cheering. Kagome blushed. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. From the corner of her eye, she can even see Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed some more. Sango walked over to her.

"Good job, Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah! That was amazing, Okaa-san!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Sango, Shippo," Kagome said.

"Well done, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome replied. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha walked over to them. "May I help you, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Keh," Inuyasha keh'd. Miroku let out a disappointed sigh.

"That's Inuyasha's way of saying, 'Good job,'" Miroku said.

"Houshi!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Sango giggled. Kagome was happy. She watched as Inuyasha and Miroku began fighting. Shippo even laughed a bit. Sango was enjoying Miroku getting a new bump every second.

"Give me the jewel shards," said a feminine, cold voice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AnimeExpert1981: **I know, I know. Cliffhanger, I'm evil, etc. etc. But you gotta give me some credit! I did 11 pages and that's a lot. I normally do 6-8 pages so be grateful, people! I am SO sorry for the late upload. You see, I've had a lot of adrenaline rushes and it's been kind of tough.

**Sayuri: **You wouldn't believew what keeps happening to her. It's like karma...

**AnimeExpert1981: **Shushie!

**Sayuri: **_-?- _Anyway, just because you write a cliffy at the end doesn't mean you're evil. You're just naturally like that.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sit!

**Sayuri:** _THUD! _Me and my big mouth…

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! C'MON KEEP BRINGING IN THE REVIEWS!


	8. Kagura, the Wind Demon

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hiyo! That's my new word whenever I say hi to someone. Don't copy it.

**Sayuri: **Hiyo!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hey!

**Sayuri: **Hiyo!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Shut up!

**Sayuri: **Hiyo! Hiyo! Hiyo! Hiyo! Hiyo! Hiyo! Hiyo!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sit! _–starts pouting in a corner- _

**Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**AnimeExpert1981: **That's my new word.

**Sayuri: **Baby.

**AnimeExpert1981: **BABY! SIT!

**Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nada!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Eight: Kagura, the Wind Demon & Kanna, the Soulless Demon **

"I said, give me the jewel shards!" said the voice again. Everyone looked up to see a woman riding on a feather. Kagome and Sango were still in their dresses… not good. The woman pulled out a fan from inside her kimono and waved it around. "Dance of Blades!" the woman yelled. Miroku ran in just in time to grab Sango and pull her out of the way. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and steadied it in front of him. Kagome also pulled out her Mikonoken.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagura smirked.

"My name is Kagura, the wind sorceress," the woman replied. _'A demon,' _Kagome thought.

"What do you want," Sango yelled. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the jewel shards," Kagura replied. On her left side, it seemed to be another demon accompanying her. "Kanna," Kagura said. The other demon held the mirror in front of her as a wind began sucking in everything in its path.

"Where's?" Kagome asked. She looked up at the mast and didn't see the crewman that was usually there, Myoga. _'Coward,'_ Kagome thought.

The crewmen yelled out. They held unto the closest thing to them. Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Sango were quite easy to be picked up from the ground since they're so light.

Kagome saw Shippo yelling as he started being picked up. Kagome panicked until she saw Kilala turn into her larger form and held Shippo safely in her mouth. Kagome was starting to float from the ground. She was about to stick Mikonoken into the ship to steady herself until she saw a clawed-hand wrap around her waist. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha pulled her back on the wooden deck his arm still around Kagome to keep her from flying off. Same thing with Sango and Miroku even took advantage of her a few times.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP! _

_SLAP!_

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" everyone heard Sango yell. Kagome chuckled nervously while Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Enough," they heard the small girl say. It was barely a whisper, but it was heard. Kanna held her mirror as it turned a pale blue. Kagome's eyes began seeing the souls of the crewmen being sucked out of them. _'They must be strong-willed for their souls to be lasting this long,' _Kagome thought.

"Damn it," Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What," Inuyasha grunted.

"Do you want to save your crew?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Of course I do, wench," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded. _'How did Mamaru say the chant went?' _Kagome pondered. An imaginary light bulb turned on at the top of Kagome's head.

Inuyasha heard Kagome beginning to chant something. He looked down at her.

"Dance of Blades," Inuyasha heard Kagura shout. Inuyasha had the hunch that Kagome was trying to protect everyone and she needed more time. Inuyasha let go of Kagome briefly and stood in a fighting stance in front of her. Inuyasha blocked the attacks going toward Kagome. The white blades vanished as they hit Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. Inuyasha heard Kagome finishing to chant.

"Kagome be careful!" Sango shouted. _'To much power is bad especially when she hasn't been fully trained,' _Sango thought.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. _'What is Kagome hiding from me?' _Inuyasha pondered.

Just then, a pink barrier surrounded the whole ship and threw Kagura and Kanna out. They started attacking the barrier with all their force, but the barrier held strong. _'It's Inuyasha's will that holds up the barrier,' _Miroku thought (Smart guy… nice choice Sango).

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled. Huge tornadoes seemed to be attacking the barrier. Kagome began sweating as she held her hands against her chest with eyes closed (You know how priestesses held their hands before chanting a spell or like how Kikyo did).

"Kagome," Sango yelled.

"Open up some of the barrier, wench. I'll fight them off," Inuyasha yelled.

"But, Captain!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't worry. Nothing can pass by my crew and live to tell," Inuyasha replied. _'I don't know if he's brave or just plain stupid,' _Miroku thought.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a curt nod. Kagome opened a side of the barrier and Inuyasha jumped out. Kagome notice Inuyasha had no where to land on. _'Take down the barrier and risk everyone or purify Inuyasha?' _Kagome pondered. She put down the barrier.

"What are you doing-," Inuyasha yelled then he noticed he was almost purified. Inuyasha could only deal with one at a time. He began doing close combat with Kagura as Kanna went to go look for the jewel shards.

Inuyasha swiped tetsusaiga as Kagura narrowly missed it.

Below, Kagome steadied her Mikonoken. The barrier required a lot of power so Kagome was left a bit dizzy. Kanna charged at Kagome, but before Kanna can land a single blow on Kagome, Sango jumped in front of her and stopped the attack with her small sword.

"Sango, I haven't seen your Hiraikotsu (spelling?) in a long time," Kagome said. Sango pushed off Kanna.

"Kilala is the only one who knows where it is and when to use it," Sango replied.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Kanna charged again. Sango didn't get a chance to defend herself when an invisible force pushed her back. Sango let out a yelp. "Sango!" Kagome yelled. Shippo then jumped in front of Kagome.

"Don't worry, Okaa-san! I'll protect you!" Shippo yelled. He readied his pose with his hand in front of him. "Fox-," Shippo didn't finish his attack when Kanna just walked toward him slowly. "F-F-Fox F-F-Fi- Ah!" Shippo yelled. He hid behind Kagome. Kagome held her sword. _'I don't have the strength for a close combat,' _Kagome thought. She flicked her wrist as her sword transformed into the magical bow and quiver of arrows. Kagome notched an arrow and aimed for Kanna's heart.

Miroku then appeared, "Miroku, help Sango. I'll fight off Kanna," Kagome said.

"But, Lady Kagome-," Miroku was cut off.

"Now!" Kagome ordered. He nodded then went off to Sango. Kagome looked around and wondered why none of the crewmen was helping. Then, she saw all of them knocked out. _'Great. Just great,' _Kagome thought. Kanna began walking towards Kagome. Kagome took the chance and fueled her arrow with spiritual energy. She let the arrow fly. Kanna held her mirror as the arrow stuck to the mirror. Kagome was confused. The arrow stayed stuck against the mirror then it deflected with the same amount of power back at Kagome. Kagome quickly grabbed Shippo and jumped out of the way. Shippo yelled.

"Think Kagome, think. What to do? If only Mamaru was here," Kagome whispered. Kanna took the chance and charged at Kagome. Kagome reached for her bow and held it in front of her. She filled the bow with power. Kanna held her mirror as Kagome felt a pull toward it. _'What is this?' _Kagome thought. Kagome began to panic. She heard Shippo's screams and saw Miroku holding unto Sango.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. Kagome was wondering why everyone was calling for her, but she felt suddenly so weak. She saw Inuyasha trying to avoid Kagura to get to her.

"Oh no you don't," Kagura said. She began attacking Inuyasha to distract him from going to Kagome. Kagome felt weaker. She held the jewel shards around her neck. She lay sprawled all over the deck with her hair in waves behind her.

"Give me the jewel shards," Kanna whispered. Kagome eyes began to get blurry. She was blacking out. Kagome began to panic. She couldn't concentrate hard enough to put up a barrier. Kanna approached Kagome and knelt in front of her. With one hand still holding her mirror, she reached out and grabbed a hold of the jewels shards around Kagome's neck. Kagome panicked but felt too drained.

"No," Kagome strained. Kagome reached up to stop Kanna but couldn't she had yet to find out why she felt weak.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried once more to get to her, but Kagura fought in closer range to keep him from reaching her.

Kagome began to think. _'Her mirror… it's doing something to me… but what?'_ Kanna grabbed a hold of the jewel shards and Kagome remembered a small chant Mamaru taught her so anything pure in Kagome's possession will purify the demon getting it. In this case, the jewel shards. Kagome began to chant something and Kanna took note of this. Her hands let the jewel shards lay loosely around her hand. She was about to yank them off when a pink light began to purify Kanna. Kanna let the jewel shards go before taking a leap back and forcing her mirror to do her bidding. Kagome then noticed what was happening. _'She's sucking everybody's soul. Mine as well!' _Kagome panicked.

Kagome tried to grab an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her bow. _'The last time I used my bow and arrow, my arrow was deflected and sent back at me… it's worth a try,' _Kagome thought. She held her bow. Kagome felt terrible and willing to vomit but was more concerned with everyone's safety and soul. She aimed her arrow as best as she could before letting it fly. It landed in the center of the mirror. _'Bullseye,' Kagome thought._

"Fool! Kanna can easily deflect that arrow!" Kagura yelled. Inuyasha took his chance but was again blocked by Kagura. _'My only chance to help Kagome is by using tetsusaiga's attack, the Wind Scar,' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome waited, Kanna was making no move. Kagome began to gain hope thinking that her arrow really hurt the mirror.

"This arrow is carrying to many souls, this arrow is made of souls," Kanna said. Kagome was getting impatient. If the arrow didn't work from a distance then she would have to do it in a close range. Kagome found it hard to get up. She remembered how Kanna sucked the majority of Kagome's soul. Kagome slowly and ungracefully got up. From the distance, Kagura's eyes widened. _'Her soul is so large that not all of it fit into Kanna's mirror so she still has some soul still residing in her body. That's why she can still walk… or she's just very powerful,' _Kagura thought.

Kagome walked slowly to Kanna. The arrow then started entering the mirror. Kagome stopped mid—track. The mirror began cracking. Then all of a sudden, lights began shooting out of the mirror. The lights were all souls of the crewmen. They entered the crewmen and a huge blob of light entered Kagome.

Kanna stood with her mouth slightly hanging. _'Kagome's soul isn't full. There's another part of Kagome's soul somewhere else… now, without her full soul, it's an incredible amount… she still has more of her soul somewhere… only the Legendary Shikon no Tama Maiden carried that amount of power,' _Kanna thought.

Inuyasha was left still fighting Kagura… now that they lost, Kagura found no point in staying. She dodged another one of Inuyasha's and went after Kanna. Kagura threw a feather into the air, grabbed Kanna, and flew away.

"Hey you cowards!" Inuyasha yelled. He fell back down to the deck of the ship. Inuyasha looked around at his ship… or the random pieced of wood lying on what used to be a ship. Inuyasha growled. "You owe me another ship!" Inuyasha yelled after them. Kagome slowly walked to Inuyasha.

"All of your crew is on the floor out cold and all you care about is your ship!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned to look at her.

"This was a very expensive ship," Inuyasha growled back. Kagome turned red in anger.

"You-You-You inconsiderate jerk! How did you even become the captain of this ship!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn wench! Like you could do any better! I can actually keep my crew alive unlike you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome back down… he used it… he used that excuse! How dare he! Then again, it was true. Kagome felt the tears forming in her eyes. She refused to let them fall just yet.

Then Sango and Miroku walked in. Sango had her arm draped over Miroku's shoulder and his arm around her waist. Kilala landed beside them with Shippo in her mouth. Kilala transformed to her smaller form and Shippo landed next to her. Sango winced every once in a while. She saw Kagome almost crying. Her features turned from pain to anger. What did Inuyasha do to her best friend! Sango walked up to Inuyasha and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What did you do to Kagome now?" Sango demanded. Inuyasha glared at her.

"What did I do! It's the wench's fault!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. "Inuyahsa you big meanie!" Shippo yelled. He jumped into the air being at Inuyasha's eye level then whacked upside the head.

"You little brat!" Inuyasha yelled. He lifted his fist ready to puck the hit, but Sango grabbed the hit and draped her arm over Kagome as they began walking back to their cabin. Inuyasha's had that red thing pulsing on his head. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Sango your injuries," Miroku said. Sango didn't turn to fully look at him.

"Shut it, Houshi," Sango said. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all walked to their cabin.

Sango sat Kagome on the cot. Kagome's dress flowing around her. Sango closed the door and sat next to Kagome. Shippo jumped into her lap. Kagome looked ready to break any second. Kilala meowed.

"Let it out, Kagome. Only your friends are here," Sango said gently. Kagome put her face in her hands. She cried harder than all the other time Sango has seen Kagome cry, which wasn't much. Kagome barely ever cried. The first time Sango saw Kagome crying was when she was young and popped out of nowhere crying that Naraku killed her mother. That was the last time she saw Kagome cry. Kagome thought she had to super tough around the crew while she was captain. Kagome cried so hard and for so long. Sango hugged Kagome in a comforting way and Kagome didn't pull away.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked worriedly. Kagome finally slowed to sobs and looked up.

"Look at how selfish I am… Sango is injured and I didn't even check Shippo or Kilala for injuries like a good captain should… I just proved I'm not a good captain at all…" Kagome said in between sobs. Sango burrowed her eyebrows. "I can't even look after what's left of my crew after I let the rest of my crew die when I had the chance to protect them," Kagome whimpered. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome? Where are you getting this from?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome sniffed.

"That doesn't matter," Kagome stood up. "I, Kagome Higurashi, Captain of the Shikon Pearl, hereby swear to protect the remaining lives of what's left of the Shikon Pearl-,"

"Kagome, you don't know what you're getting into-," Sango tried to persuade her captain, but to no avail.

"-I will put my life at risk and make sure I die before Sango, Shippo, or Kilala if anything happens," Kagome finished.

Silence.

"Okaa-san…?" Shippo said quietly. Kagome had no idea what she was getting into. The pirate law says when the captain makes a solemn oath, they can't break it or they will be worse than damned. (I HATE cursing, but I gotta admit it makes the story sound more like it is in the pirate age…)

"Kagome do you know what you're getting into?" Sango demanded for an answer. Kagome gave the small group a small smile.

"You guys are like family. It hurt more than death itself to see my crew meet the stormy waves," Kagome said. Kilala meowed as she rubbed her face against Kagome's leg. Kagome's eyes softened. "I will protect the three of you. No matter what," Kagome said. Sango didn't know if she should hug Kagome to death or slap her 'till she feels like stopping. _'KAGOME, HOW MORE STUPID CAN YOU BE!' _Sango roared in her mind. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. Her face hardened. Now she was sure, whatever Inuyasha told Kagome, he was going to regret it. Kagome is basically doing something that can cost her life just because of Inuyasha's big mouth.

"C'mon. We have to check your wounds, Sango. Then we have to make sure your rest so I can continue our chores," Kagome said sweetly. A little to sweetly.

Kagome, her best friend. No, she's more than that. She's like a sister to Sango ever since they were little. Their past has yet to be revealed.

Until next time…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Okay, I think the ending was a bit intense, but Kagome is just trying to make up for being a 'bad' captain.

**Sayuri: **Sango's a good friend…

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yes, yes she is. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	9. Payback

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **9th chapter already! Man am I good… You don't even have to say anything.

**Sayuri: **Yeah, yeah, yeah.

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-cat claws- _Meow…

**Sayuri: **_-rolls eyes- _Whatevs. Anyway, AnimeExpert1981 and I finally decided on inviting the Inuyasha gang! So, put your hands together for the Best ANIME Ever!

**Inuyasha: **_-eating Ramen-_

**Kagome: **_-slaps Inuyasha upside the head- _Inuyasha, don't be so rude!

**Inuyasha: **What'd you do that for, wench!

**Kagome: **_-rolls eyes- _Hello, AnimeExpert1981 and Sayuri-chan.

**AnimeExpert1981 & Sayuri: **_-starts hyperventilating- _OH MY GOD! WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FUN! _–tackles Inuyahsa and Kagome to the ground-_

**Inuyasha: **Get off!

**Kagome: **_-chuckles nervously-_

**Disclaimer: **I LOVE INUYASHA! So, don't ruin my fun…

ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸ ¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„¸Hey, look„ø¤º°¨

„ø¤º°¨At what I can do!`°º¤ø

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸ ¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Nine: Payback**

Kagome finished cleaning Sango's wounds. Luckily she didn't have deep wounds but they weren't first degree either. Shippo turned away a couple times from the blood, which wasn't much.

"Finished," Kagome said proudly. Sango nodded.

"Thanks, Kagome," Sango replied. Kagome smiled. "Wanna go finish our chores?" Sango asked. Kagome's face darkened. Sango instantly regretted saying that since _he's_ up there. Kagome's face instantly brightened… maybe a little too much.

"Sure. C'mon Sango, Shippo," Kagome said. She began heading up the stairs to the main deck. Shippo jumped unto Sango's shoulder.

"I'm not liking the way Okaa-san is acting," Shippo said.

"Me neither. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's gonna get it," Sango replied as they both went up to the main deck.

On the Main Deck…

"Inuyasha, my advice to you as a first mate, I understand that with women, you're heartless. As a friend, you are very, but I mean very, stupid," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this. The wench is the one who started it," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Inuyasha, you have to understand that women are sensitive and soft everywhere-," Inuyasha whacked Miroku upside the head.

"Pervert," Inuyasha said. Miroku rubbed his abused head.

"My point is, now that we have women aboard the ship, you can't keep being insensitive," Miroku said. Inuyasha eyed Miroku for a moment.

"Your point?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was ready to snap. _'How more dense can he get,' _Miroku thought. He snapped.

"Because of your stupidity and hurting Lady Kagome, Sango won't talk to me!" Miroku said as calmly as possible… he failed. Inuyasha's ears plastered themselves against his skull from Miroku's choice of volume.

"You didn't have to shout! I'm only two feet from you," Inuyasha said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"The put your act together and apologize to Lady Kagome," Miroku said. Inuyasha's ears perked up and growled.

"No way! She's the one that started it!" Inuyasha shouted back. Inuyasha sighed. Coming out from under the ship formed two female figures. Miroku gave Inuyasha a push towards them. "Hey!" Inuyasha didn't have a chance to react when he was only inches from Kagome. "Uhh…" Inuyasha said intelligently.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD!_

"Wench," Inuyasha mumbled under the wood.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD!_

Inuyasha lifted his head, "What's your problem, wench!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome took a deep breath.

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled.

THUD! (x43)

Inuyasha was crippled against the deck or possibly even deformed. Shippo was trying to contain his laughter.

"B***h," Inuyasha said under his breath.

Kagome only began letting her anger our on Inuyasha. Sango was already worried for Inuyasha. The same can be said for Miroku.

Rub, Rub.

SLAP!

Sango stalked off to the other side of the ship. Miroku held his cheek and let out a sigh.

"Sit. I will keep SITting you until you learn to mess with the SITting master. SO, SIT until I don't feel like SITting you anymore. So SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha broke through the main deck leaving a dent into the lower deck. Shippo couldn't hold it in anymore and was on the ground rolling in laughter. Kilala meowed tilting her head to the side.

THUD! (x6)

Kagome had a vein popping out of her head and was breathing heavily. _'Mental not: Never make Kagome angry,' _Miroku thought. Kagome huffed and walked back to Sango and Shippo. Sango looked at her friend with concern not even caring about Inuyasha. The crewmen began surrounding where their captain laid deformed on the lower deck.

"Do you feel better, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.

"I feel like SITting Inuyasha some more for what he said, but I'm more merciful than that," Kagome said.

THUD!

"You have no idea," Sango mumbled under her breath. "C'mon let's go do our chores," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

With the Deformed Inuyasha…

Inuyasha lay in the lower deck. He felt pain everywhere. He was twitching all over, hardly ever a good sign. He heard voices above him and feet running toward his direction.

"Captain Inuyasha!" crewmen shouted. Inuyasha continued twitching mumbling curses under his breath.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you alive?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Damn bwench," Inuyasha mumbled against the wooden floor. Inuyasha slowly got up.

"Now we really need a new ship," one of the crewmen said.

"You know how expensive on is," another crewman replied.

"We can always steal one. That way it's easier," another crewman said.

"Aye," a crewman complied.

Inuyasha sat up slowly groaning in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Miroku asked.

"Keh! I'm a demon. I can handle anything," Inuyasha said. _'Inuyasha and his stupid pride,' _Miroku thought. Inuyasha slowly stood up wincing at the pain, but pushed it aside trying to look tough in front of his crew.

As he finally stood on his feet again, one thing or someone, kept running through his mind; Kagome. He hated her, but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards her. Still, he hated her. She was rude, mysterious, strong, …? Inuyasha shook his head to get the thought out of his head. Stupid wench probably put some sort of poison in his food.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned to him to see a worried Miroku.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said. "Everyone go you sea monkeys get back to your posts! We'll sail 'til we find port and find a new ship there!" Inuyasha ordered. He was going to talk to the wench and he was going to get answers. Ever since she arrived, he always felt a powerful miko aura. It felt powerful and weak at the same time. He was going to find what Kagome was.

All the crewmen scurried to their posts as Miroku also went to his post. He was ecstatic! They were going to port and there will most likely be beautiful maidens.

"That wench is gonna pay what she did to my ship," Inuyasha growled. He climbed out of the hole he was lying deformed.

With Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala…

Kagome and Sango were sweeping the deck with their mops and Shippo went to go search for Kilala.

"Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome dipped the mop into the bucket of water.

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome replied.

"You know Inuyahsa might try to get revenge right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "And you know you're making it obvious that you are no ordinary person, right?" Sango asked once more. Kagome stood silent.

"We know one of Inuyasha's secrets so it's only fait for him to know one of ours," Kagome replied. Sango stopped her swapping and looked up at Kagome.

"Yes, not one that affects your whole existence, Kagome. This secret is one the Great Midoriko-sama made you promise to keep. Inuyasha is not an exception," Sango said. Kagome processed her words through her mind. _'But Inuyasha seems like someone you could trust,' _Kagome said.

"You're right," Kagome said. She stopped her mopping and looked up at Sango. "The faster I finish this job, the faster I won't have to worry about lying to everyone," Kagome said as she smiled. Sango saw right through her smile, but she didn't make a comment on it.

"Wench!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome turned to the walking madman walking towards her with a bored expression.

"Dog?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha stood tall in front of Kagome making her look smaller than she is.

"You are going to regret ruining my ship!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome burst.

"Me owe you!" Kagome yelled getting on her tip-toes and poking him in the chest. "I was repaying you for returning painful memories! Don't you know that with one word I can make you kiss the ground and die from suffocation!" Kagome yelled taking steps forward and Inuyasha stepping back. "If you're goal is to make me feel terrible for losing my crew, you're doing a good job, but the only thing you won't succeed in is surviving a real fight with me!" Kagome yelled with all her might. Inuyasha had his ears plastered against his head from Kagome's loud shrill. Inuyasha growled.

"I might just take you up on that offer! If you lose a duel with me you have to get me a new ship!" Inuyasha yelled with a triumphant smile.

"And if you lose you have to… to… to be Shippo's personal servant for 3 days" Kagome replied. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Hell no! No way am I going to serve that brat!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome smirked.

"Does that mean you forfeit?" Kagome replied.

"Hell no! You better start making a plan to get me a new ship!" Inuyasha smirked.

"It's a duel!" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome shook hands and did the sacred pirate handshake that only captains know of. _'My pride will not be crushed by someone like you,' _Kagome and Inuyasha thought. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome stopped glaring at each other, the crew was staring at them. Some were betting on who would win while others were at their posts.

Miroku and Sango were in the middle and slapped their foreheads. _'Can't I leave for a few seconds without them doing something stupid,' _Sango and Miroku thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome straightened their backs.

"C'mon Miroku. I need to make sure tetsusaiga is ready for our duel," Inuyasha ordered Miroku.

"C'mon Sango. My mikonken won't sharpen itself," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku followed their respected captains.

The duel has begun…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **I LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU! _–suffocating Inuyasha and Kagome-_

**Sayuri: **I wanna hug them too!

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **No!

**Inuyasha: **You already got enough hugs!

**Kagome: **I can't breath…

**Inuyasha: **_-picks AnimeExpert1981 up and Sayuri by collar- _You two sure have some strength to be able to tackle me. Or were you just desperate?

**AnimeExpert1981 & Sayuri: **_-nods eagerly- _WE LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU!

**Kagome: **The second you let them go, we run.

**Inuyasha: **_-nods then lets go- _RUN!

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_-start running- AAHH!_

**AnimeExpert1981 & Sayuri: **_-start chasing Inuyasha and Kagome-_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **AAH!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! The review button is tempting isn't it?**_

_**Go to my profile and look for the link at the bottom of the page for the secret handshake link. :)**_


	10. The Duel

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Whoo! I'm in the double-digits! I'm so happy! Thank you everybody for your support!

**Sayuri: **How long are you even gonna make this story?

**AnimeExpert1981: **You know, that's a very good question… I really have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be one of those 15-20 chapter. Possibly 25, don't take my word for it cause I have no idea.

**Sayuri: **Oh well…

**AnimeExpert1981: **0.0 … That's it?… No argument?

**Sayuri: **_-rolls eyes- _Haven't we already been through this?

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yeah but I'm not used to it…

**Sayuri: **Just go to the disclaimer!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Whoa, it's like the way Inuyasha and Kagome abandoned us, humbled you…

**Sayuri: **You see! It's always you who start the fights!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Me? You know what! Sit!

**Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT OF COURSE I WANT TO… too bad so sad! XD…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Ten: The Duel**

Kagome ran down to her cabin with Sango in tow.

"Hey Sango? Do you know where Shippo went?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to their cabin. They quickly changed into their regular clothes than those terrible, uncomfortable dresses.

"No. But don't worry, Shippo's a smart kid," Sango replied.

"What about Kilala?" Kagome asked. Sango stopped walking.

"I saw her last night and went to go search for near dock," Sango replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku asked if Kilala can search for a nearby dock that has ships. Shippo probably went with her," Sango replied.

"Oh right. We definitely need a new ship," Kagome said chuckling nervously.

"Nice way on letting out your anger on Inuyasha," Sango said.

"He just gets me so mad," Kagome said jumping on her cot.

"It seems Inuyasha is the only guy to actually wear your patience thin," Sango said plopping on her own cot chuckling. Kagome sighed.

"Good. We can give him a medal for that," Kagome said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sango laughed. Kagome grabbed her mikonoken. "This sword hold so many secrets," Kagome said running her hand over the sheath. It was a light blue with the lighter blue aura surrounding it. Kagome never seemed to understand her sword. She also held unto the shards around her neck. "Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Sango replied.

"Why do my powers change colors so much? One day they're pink, then purple, and now they're blue! I don't get it," Kagome said frustrated. Sango frowned. She herself never seemed to understand Kagome's power either.

"All I know is that you've been very frustrated lately and you need to calm down," Sango said.

Before Kagome could reply, a banging was heard.

"When does our duel start," a yell was heard. Kagome and Sango could only guess it as, Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "You cannot be serious."

Sango shrugged, "This is the second time Inuyasha came down here."

Kagome nodded.

Kagome got up and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there impatiently.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"When's our duel?" Inuyasha asked with a small smirk and cocky features. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even sharpened my sword yet," Kagome said.

"You said you wanted a duel. It's either now or never," Inuyasha said. Kagome's blood was beginning to boil.

"Why now?" Kagome asked.

"My crew is getting riled up and with the ship being all messed up, no thanks to you, so it's hard to control the ship so we took a break," Inuyasha replied. Kagome heard his rude mumble and bit her tongue so make sure she didn't comment on it.

"The damages aren't that bad," Kagome scoffed.

"If the damages weren't that bad, we wouldn't need another ship and my crew can fix it in a matter of hours," Inuyasha said. Kagome inwardly sighed.

"It's not really fair if I fight with a dull sword," Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You can back out and admit defeat then," Inuyasha said.

"Fine. Let's get his over with," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha smirked. He walked off and Kagome slammed the door shut. She walked over to her sword and picked it up. An unexplained voice rang through Kagome's head.

_Do not treat me like any regular sword._

What?

_My blade sharpens on its own. It has no need for your human repairs._

Who are you?

_Do you not remember me?_

You're the same exact voice that talked to me on Koga's ship!

_I see you have many questions about how I work._

How you work?

Sango saw Kagome as she just stood there with her sword in hand.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome made no movement. She only saw Kagome's eyes furrow in confusion every now and then. "Kagome? Kagome, are you okay in there?" Sango again asked. She began to pinch Kagome slightly hoping for a reaction. Nothing.

_I see your friend is trying to reach you._

But I still have much to know about you!

_We'll talk again later._

But-!

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome startled, dropped her sword and landed on her bum. She winced at the pain.

"Sango, that hurt," Kagome complained.

"Sorry, Captain. You left me no choice. I was beginning to worry," Sango said. Kagome held her hand out. Sango helped her stand as Kagome grabbed her mikonoken.

"It was talking to me," Kagome whispered.

"It?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to her.

"She, him? I don't know, but my mikonoken was talking to me," Kagome said.

"How do you even know it was your sword?" Sango asked obviously unconvinced by Kagome's "theory."

"Because he or she said that I have many questions and I only have many questions about my sword!" Kagome replied. Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, you know when I said you were too frustrated?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you should get some rest while I go talk to Inuyasha about your duel," Sango said. She began walking out when Kagome caught her by the wrist.

"Sango I'm not crazy!" Kagome pouted. Sango pat her hand.

"I never said that. I just think the pressure's getting to you," Sango said. Kagome exaggerated her lips.

"No way! I'm going to that duel and deal with my sword later. Inuyasha won't let my live with myself if I back out!" Kagome said. Sango let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but you are resting afterwards when this is done," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Okay, although I think you'll be too busy with Miroku to notice," Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Kagome!" Sango whined.

"What? Just saying," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Sango's voice began sounding threatening. Kagome began poking her chin with her index finger.

"You two would definitely make a good couple," Kagome said.

"I do not like that pervert!' Sango yelled her face blushing.

"That blush really isn't backing you up," Kagome replied.

"Kagome you better start running," Sango said warningly.

"You know Sango you are so right. I better go before Inuyasha starts complaining and you hack me to pieces," Kagome said. Kagome put her sword in her belt and ran out. Sango close behind.

Kagome ran out to the main deck and saw two crewmen. She knew both liked her and Sango. They're names, Daisuke and Hiro. Kagome put them in front of her.

"Miss K-Kagome, how may I help you this fine day?" Daisuke blushed.

"Shh… just hide me," Kagome said. Sango appeared and it was Hiro's turn to blush.

"Miss S-Sango?" Hiro blushed more. Sango smiled slightly.

"Hi, Hiro, Daisuke," Sango said. Her eyes trained on Kagome who hid behind the two me. Sango wanted to go around the two crewmen, but Kagome simply moved them around.

"Na-ah-ah," Kagome said triumphantly. Sango scowled then smirked.

"Fine then. I'll just go tell Inuyasha about you wanting to quit the duel," Sango said. She began walking off when Kagome ran out from behind the two men to stop her.

"Fine you win!" Kagome announced. Sango smirked triumphantly.

"Is your pride really that important, Captain?" Sango asked teasingly. Kagome frowned.

"Absolutely! You know I have a reputation and I am trying to keep it," Kagome said. Sango let out a playful sigh.

Kagome walked to the center of the main deck where she saw Miroku. Sango stopped beside her. Miroku walked over to them.

"Lady Kagome and my dear Sango," Miroku said as he kissed Sango's hand. Sango blushed and instantly ripped her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms with a "humph." While Miroku chuckled, Kagome smirked. _'I so knew Sango liked Miroku. Wonder why it's so hard for her to admit it,' _Kagome thought.

"So Miroku? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku turned to Kagome and a perverted smile crept to his face.

"Miss Kagome, I never knew about your sudden interest in our dear captain," Miroku said. Kagome turned red.

_SLAP!_

_WHAM!_

Miroku began rubbing his head. He turned around and saw Inuyasha. Sango was ready to slap the lecher when Inuyasha appeared and punched his head and Kagome who slapped him. Sango seemed almost grateful. Someone has to keep that pervert in line.

"Miroku you pervert," Inuyasha growled. Kagome scowled at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Miroku you pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"You just noticed?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome ignored his comment.

Miroku chuckled nervously, "It was just a thought," Miroku whined.

"A dirty thought! Come on, pervert," Sango said as she pulled Miroku away by the ear.

"My dear Sango please don't be so rash! I was only joking…" Miroku said nervously.

"Oh save it," Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha only watched as they disappeared from view. The silence grew between the two captains making things very uncomfortable.

"So… uhh… when does the duel start?" Kagome asked.

"Right now. Bu before we start, let's go over some rules," Inuyasha replied.

"Rules?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what wench? You don't know what rules are?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a threatening voice. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen next.

"Uhh… Kagome c'mon it was only a joke!" Inuyasha protested. Inuyasha began panicking.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said once more. Inuyasha gulped. "Sit!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD!_

Another dent was made in the ship. Now they were in desperate need of a ship. Inuyasha's mumbled curses could be heard.

"One of the rules is no 'sits'," Inuyasha mumbled.

"No sits?" Kagome said.

_THUD!_

"Sorry! I didn't mean that one," Kagome apologized. Inuyasha mumbled a bit more of his colorful vocabulary.

"You know what's better, no sits at all," Inuyasha said lifting his head. Kagome fumed.

"You can't tell me what to say or do! I can sit-,"

_THUD!_

"-you all I want!" Kagome finished. Inuyasha growled while Kagome continued to fume. She crossed her hands over her chest and stuck her nose in the air with a "hmph!"

**In the distant side of the ship...**

_SLAP!_

"Miroku you lecher!" said a very angry Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed. As usual…

Inuyasha stood up from his sit hole and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, are we gonna duel or not?" Inuyasha said with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Kagome sighed.

"Yes we will," Kagome said. At that moment, all of the crewmen began surrounding the two duelers. Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and Kagome her mikonoken. They both set themselves on opposite sides of the deck and made a stance. Kagome's determined face pierced through Inuyasha's cocky one.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku quickly appeared by his side.

"Yes, Captain?" Miroku said.

"You be the judge," Inuyasha said. It wasn't a question.

"Aye, Captain," Miroku said.

"Ready! Set! Duel!" Miroku announced. At first, nobody moved. Not even a sound. Kagome took her chance and charged without warning. Inuyasha smirked and blocked Kagome attack. He pushed her off making Kagome lose her balance and fall back.

Inuyasha charged and Kagome blocked his attacks. They were both good. Kagome already had a hunch that she was definitely not gonna win, but you'll never know until you try.

Inuyasha tried to swing at Kagome's middle, but Kagome jumped high in the air. She brought her sword over her head and brought it down on Inuyasha's head. At the last moment, Inuyasha blocked it and jumped back. Kagome landed on her feet and took not time in recovering her breath before charging once more. They both charged at the same time. The crewmen's cheers could be heard, the waves violent crashes against the ship. The wind's howl and blowing through both of the dueler's hair.

Inuyasha began to get frustrated at how long the duel was taking and decided to end it soon. He brought his tetsusaiga, from over his head, and brought it down on Kagome. Kagome's brain was trying to process what Inuyasha was doing, but when she saw the giant sword coming down towards her head, she went into defense mode. Inuyasha put his full body weight on the sword making Kagome get down on her knees. She knew she would never win another battle with Inuyasha. Kagome felt her sweat dripping from her forehead.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's refusal to give up. He pushed down harder. He saw her sweat rolling down and her flushed face. Her pink lips. She seemed so innocent yet so deadly. _'Dammit,' _he thought. He couldn't hurt her.

Kagome noticed him staring and instead of a red face from sweat, she was red of embarrassment. Her face now looked redder than a pretty pink. Kagome smirked and pushed herself up and lunged at Inuyasha. He seemed to be more than surprised. They both tumbled and rolled with Kagome on top.

"I guess I win," Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled.

"Guess again," Inuyasha said. He flipped them both over with Inuyasha on top and Kagome underneath. Kagome's mikonoken skid across the wooden deck and close to falling into Inuyasha's 'sit' hole. He had his sword and held it at her throat. "I win," Inuyasha said. Kagome lay there. She was both embarrassed and surprised. She never ever lost before. Well, there's always a first for everything. All of the crewmen laughed. Some booed while others were paying each other for their gambles.

"This duel goes to Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled throughout the ship. Cheers could be heard from the crewmen.

"Fine. You win. Now can you get off, you're not exactly light," Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked then got off.

"It seems _you owe me _a new ship," Inuyasha said. Emphasis on 'you owe me.' Kagome scowled.

"Fine, I always keep my side of the bargain. But how in world do you expect me to get a ship without money!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's you're problem not mine," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome fumed.

"Sit!" Kagome said.

_THUD!_

"Damn wench," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome stormed off picking up her sword in the process.

Inuyasha was gonna pay for this embarrassment she had to endure. And she had just the plan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **DONE! I know I know long update and as I speak, I have no Internet. By the time this is updated, it would probably be two days (or more) later.

**Sayuri: **Good night.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Wait, what?

**Sayuri: **_-snoring on the couch- _

**AnimeExpert1981: **Okay… PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sayuri: **_-still snoring and louder- _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Sayuri: **_-still snoring and louder…er-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **Be quiet!


	11. Kraken

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Chapter 11 peoples! Yay! Whoo! You guys can come out now!

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_-walk out eating MacDonalds- _

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hiyo! Enjoying your meal?

**Kagome: **_-slurps large coke- _Yep.

**Inuyasha: **_-eating Big Mac- _You aren't going suffocate us to death again, right?

**Kagome: **Inuyasha! Don't you ever talk with your mouth open! Shame on you!

**Inuyasha: **Keh! I can do whatever I want, wench.

**Kagome: **_-growls- _Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: **_-gulps- _

**Sayuri: **Hey what going on?

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-panics-_

**AnimeExpert1981 & Kagome: **SIT!

**Inuyasha & Sayuri: **_THUD!_

**Disclaimer: **You all now the routine… I own nothing and everything that is familiar or know worldwide is not owned by mua.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Eleven: Kraken**

He will pay dearly. But how? Kagome had no idea, but soon enough she will come up with a plan. This was her first time losing a duel, and this will be the last time Inuyasha has his dignity.

Kagome swapped the deck with her dress. As much as she hated the stupid outfit, she had to wear it. Why? Who the hell knows. Oh wait, the captain does.

"Stupid dog-eared, cocky bastard who doesn't know what good for him-," Kagome grumbled.

"What was that?" said the one and only Mr. Cocky, also known as the captain of this ship, Inuyasha. Inuyasha obviously didn't like what Kagome said.

"You heard me!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha growled which was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon wench. Just because you lost the duel badly, doesn't mean you have to hate me," Inuyasha said. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah right, Inuyasha. The only thing I hate is the fact that you haven't stopped talking about it ever since the duel ended!" Kagome yelled, more like screeched. It was true. Inuyasha kept talking about his victory and Kagome had to suffer through it the last two days.

Inuyasha plastered his ears, under the bandanna, against his head. "You don't have to scream it wench! Can't a guy be happy," Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't you mean cocky?" Kagome mumbled.

"What was that, wench!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha I have work to do. I have no idea how you and your crewmen survived in this ship with all this mold. In order to get the it out, I can't have you getting in the way," Kagome said.

"What do you mean by that, wench?" Inuyasha growled as he slouched to her eye level. Kagome smiled and patted his head.

"Be a good doggy, will ya, and leave me alone" Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she continued swapping the deck.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he walked away. Kagome let out another sigh. She reached for a necklace hanging around her neck, hidden.

"I feel another jewel shard nearby. I have to tell Sango," Kagome under her breath. Wherever the jewel shard was, it was getting closer by the minute.

"Land ho!" a squeaky voice was heard throughout the ship. Kagome looked up and saw Shippo riding on Kilala. Kagome subconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Kilala landed in the center of the deck. "I found a port with fancy ships nearby," Shippo said proudly.

"Do you know the coordinates?" Miroku asked.

Shippo nodded eagerly, "Latitude=35 degrees, 2.9 minutes North; Longitude 139 degrees, 5.3 minutes East," Shippo stated proudly. Miroku stared wide-eyed at the kit. (A/N: Yes, they are advanced in math and stuff like this. Their pirates!) Inuyasha walked towards the kit.

"Who taught you this stuff, brat?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo pouted.

"Okaa-san taught me," Shippo replied. Everyone turned towards Kagome. Sango as well. Kagome laughed nervously.

"You never know when it could've been useful," Kagome said sheepishly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Everyone keep to their posts and make sure this ship moves without problems and we're heading to get out new ship!" Inuyasha ordered. The crewmen cheered. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha you will pay for this," Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome gave a small screech.

"Sango! D-Don't scare me like that!" Kagome said.

"Sorry, Kagome; didn't mean to scare you there… Anyway, when did you teach Shippo coordinates?" Sango asked.

"That was a long time ago. Didn't expect him to remember after all these years," Kagome replied. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Years?" Sango asked.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Shippo was a smart kid. I mean, it's not illegal is it?" Kagome said.

"For the captain to teach a child besides her first mate, me, is offensive," Sango said.

"I already taught you Sango," Kagome whined. Sango smiled teasingly.

"I know. I was just kidding," Sango replied.

"Sango!" Kagome whined louder. Sango let a small giggle escape her lips. Kagome sighed.

"Back to what's important. I feel jewel shards, but it's still some distance away," Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "So you want to go with our plan," Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned to Shippo jumping on her almost throwing her off balance.

"Hey, Shippo. Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I've been worried," Kagome said while hugging him.

"Gomenasai, Okaa-san. I was just so bored and doing chores is so boring," Shippo whined.

"Alright," Kagome said.

The crewmen's yells filled the ship.

"Stand your ground men! Keep this ship afloat!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Grab your weapons!" Miroku ordered. All men, still panicking, grabbed their swords or pistols. Most people wanted the swords because the pistols cme out recently. Hardly any of the crewmen knew how to use them. Kagome and Sango, still in their dresses, picked up their own weapons.

"Sango! I feel them!" Kagome yelled.

"Got it!" Sango replied. Operation get the jewel shards, was in action.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo squealed and clung to Kagome's neck. Kagome hastily held unto him while trying to maintain her own balance.

"It's a Kraken!" a crewman yelled. _'Kraken? There's no such thing on this side of the sea,' _Kagome thought. (A/N: Pictures on Kraken in my profile if you want an idea. )

"You three find shelter!" Inuyasha ordered to Sango, Kagome, and Shippo.

"Are you crazy?" Sango yelled.

"We're fighting!" Kagome replied.

"You're women!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Look at your crewmen. You're gonna need our help!" Kagome yelled. The ship leaned violently to one side. Kagome and Sango fell down while Inuyasha held his ground and Miroku held unto the edge of the ship. The crewmen just slid against the deck. _'At least Sango and I won't have to mop the deck. The crewmen are doing it for us,' _Kagome thought. Kagome sensed this kraken. She knew it wasn't just a regular sea monster, the kind people told children to keep them from going near the deep parts of the shore. This kraken had a demonic aura. This meant that it was a demonic kraken. Kagome moved closer to Sango.

"Sango-," Kagome began.

"It's a demon," Sango stated. Kagome smiled. She picked a good first mate, even if she was a woman.

The ship again shifted violently to the other side. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku held unto the side of the ship. Inuyasha was beginning to have problems, but his ego did not allow anybody see him fall, literally. The crewmen again slid against the other side of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha roared. "Stand your ground!"

The creaking of the ship's mast was heard. A large tentacle began to rip it off. Inuyasha raised his tetsusaiga and slashed at the tentacle. Crewmen groaned as more of the ship was being ripped off by whatever that thing was. Inuyasha's tetsusaiga missed by a little. This kraken was fast. Kagome let go of Shippo, but he refused and held unto her leg instead. Kagome let out a small sigh. Shippo began shivering against her leg. Kagome gently pat his head in comfort. Shippo lessened his grip and shaking, but he didn't stop.

Kagome and Sango took a chance at it. Sango hit first. Her sword left a small scratch on the tentacle, but nothing it couldn't handle. With Shippo still shaking on her leg, Kagome transformed her mikonoken into its bow and arrow form. She notched her arrow and took aim. She allowed her spiritual powers to fuel the arrow before letting it fly. The arrow made a _whizz_ sound as it passed. The spiritual power flying around it.

"I think it's gonna make it," Sango mumbled. The arrow pierced the tentacle making the kraken cry out in pain. The kraken used another tentacle and yanked out the arrow.

Inuyasha growled, "That thing is powerful." Miroku stood up. He ripped the beads off his wrist.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku cried. The powerful wind began sucking up the pieces of wood and water. The kraken held unto the ship that was being rocked by Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Stupid! What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku winced in pain. He hasn't held his wind tunnel this long before.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku wrist and shut it.

"I'll try to use my Wind Scar," Inuyasha said.

"But you've never even tested that technique yet!" Miroku said. The ship moved violently sideways. The crewmen slid along with it.

"Stupid men," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He looked up at the kraken. The kraken roared showing its large teeth.

"Ahh!" Shippo yelled still clinging unto Kagome's leg. The crewmen also began to scream in terror. Kagome and Sango took a small step back while Inuyasha and Miroku stood their ground.

Inuyasha stood in a position. He wanted to do the Wind Scar, but in order to do it, he needed the wind of a demonic aura. The last time when Kagura and Kanna attacked, Inuyasha was going to use the Wind Scar but couldn't. Why? Because 1) Kanna's mirror was sucking all of the crewmen's souls and everything else in its path and 2) because neither Kagura nor Kanna gave off a wind of demonic aura. Inuyasha found out the secret to completing the Wind Scar technique, but never practiced it before.

The kraken crashed his tentacles into the wood of the ship harder than before. Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch.

"That damn kraken is ruining my ship… I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the kraken. He used his tetsusaiga to slice one of the kraken's tentacles off. The kraken roared in pain. The remaining tentacles began to slice through the air uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha you're so stupid! You just made the thing angrier!" Kagome yelled. _'Same ol' captain; as reckless as ever,' _Miroku thought. The crewmen got down and covered themselves to keep away from the flying tentacles while the only non-cowards (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala transformed). Shippo was still holding unto Kagome's leg.

"Shippo that kraken has jewel shards and we have to get them," Kagome said prying Shippo off her. It was a hard task, but Kagome finally got Shippo off.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome didn't have a chance to process what was going on before a tentacle swapped her into the seawater.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo screeched. Inuyasha turned around the second he heard Kagome scream. Kilala roared. She dived to reach Kagome, but was swatted away by another tentacle. Luckily Kilala regained control and stopped herself from hitting anything.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He was too late, the kraken took Kagome down with it ignoring the ship. Inuyasha's eyes widened. That kraken wanted Kagome all this time. He turned to Sango. "She had the jewel shards with her all this time, didn't she?" Inuyasha said. Sango nodded warily fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Inuyasha sheathed his tetsusaiga and without a second though, dived into the water.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled. Shippo remained shaking.

**With the Drowning and Struggling Kagome…**

The tentacles circled around her waist and held her arms restrained. The air left in her mouth was slowly leaving. She struggled as much as she could. After a few seconds of struggling, Kagome remembered about her dagger tied to her thigh. Luckily, no matter what she wore, she always had her dagger. Only one problem, how is she supposed to get a dagger under her dress? The corset wasn't helping either…

Damn the captain and these stupid dresses.

Air. Kagome was screaming for it. No! She was not fainting now. Her mind slowly drifted to the jewel shards around her neck. Kagome panicked. _'No, no, no, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen! My job as a priestess is to protect the jewel shards!' _Kagome thought.

The kraken continued to swim until it reached the sea floor. Kagome could barely breath now. Her struggles began to stop and her eyes began to feel heavy. She could see the clear water around her and… silver?

Kagome had no chance to see who her savior was as she gave into the blackness.

**With the Silver-Haired Hero…**

He found her! Who in the world would order a kraken to drag a female pirate to the ocean floor? Who knew?

Inuyasha saw as Kagome struggles slowed to a stop and her eyes drifted shut. Inuyasha swam faster. If her were a human, he would've drowned. Luckily, he's part demon and has more abilities than humans.

The kraken's tentacle coiled around Kagome's neck. Inuyasha only had a few moments to act before the kraken squeezed her head off or something. Inuyasha raised his claws ready to strike. He could see the kraken tighten its arm. He swam and began to slash at the tentacle. The kraken roared in pain releasing Kagome.

Inuyasha reached out for her. With no second thought, he swam back to the surface. Inuyasha didn't bother to look back at the kraken. His lungs were beginning to ask for air. It was hard, but bearable.

'_Just a but more! Hold on Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha gave one more kick and breathed in the sweet air. He pulled Kagome's head out of the water.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha! Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. The crewmen's cheers were heard at Inuyasha's victory of saving the lovely maiden.

"Throw the ladder!" Miroku ordered. Inuyasha saw closer to the ship and saw the wooden ladder fly down. Inuyasha placed Kagome carefully on his shoulder as he climbed up. Sango and Miroku helped Inuyasha and Kagome up the deck. Kagome's limp body sprawled against the deck.

"We have to do something! Kagome's out of breath!" Sango said worriedly. Inuyasha didn't have to think twice before ripping the corset off.

Kagome began to cough violently as she spit out chunks of water. The crewman, Daisuke, handed Sango as towel. Sango wrapped it tightly around Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome spit out the remaining water.

"Stupid corset and stupid captain making me wear that almost costing my life-," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that wench! I just saved you life!" Inuyasha growled. Without warning, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Thank you for saving my life, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed under her body heat. He scratched his ear or bandana.

"It was nothing, wench," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were surprised at Kagome quick change of mood. Miroku's surprised turned into a perverted smirk. Sango saw this, though.

_SLAP!_

"Pervert," Sango said as Miroku rubbed his red cheek. Miroku shook the idea out of his head, or at least the majority of it, and turned serious.

"Forgive me for interrupting your special moment," Miroku began. Inuyasha glared at Miroku while Kagome simply stared blankly at him. "But, Lady Kagome, are the jewel shards still in your possession?" Miroku asked. Kagome eyes widened. She let go of Inuyasha as her arms flew around her neck.

The jewel shards…

"The jewel shards… I don't have them…" Kagome said silently.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Inuyasha and Sayuri: **_-growls-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-whispering- _To make sure Sayuri doesn't kill the two of you, I'll dispose of her real quick.

**Kagome: **_-Too busy glaring at Inuyasha- _Yeah sure whatever.

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-whistles and walks over to Sayuri's crippled body- _I'm going and I'll be back and see you next chapter! _–drags Sayuri away by legs while grinning innocently-_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND IGNORE ME HAVING TO "DISPOSE" OF SAYURI!**_


	12. Inuyasha's New Ship

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Well, Sayuri is okee-dokey.

**Kagome: **Might I just ask what you did?

**Inuyasha: **_-moans in pain- _Aww… my back.

**Kagome: **_-glares- _You're the one who was rude so shush! Anyway, what were you saying, AnimeExpert1981?

**AnimeExpert1981: **Well, I –

**Sayuri: **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM! YOU KNOW THERE ISN'T ANY FOOD IN THERE!

**AnimeExpert1981: **-locked her in the bathroom…

**Inuyasha: **_-rolling on the floor laughing- _This. Is. Hilarious!

**Sayuri: **_-vein pops out of forehead- _Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: **_-gulps then put arms under sleeves then mumbles- _All women are strange and scary…

**AnimeExpert1981 & Sayuri & Kagome: **Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: **Me and my big mouth… AHH!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own nada cause me no as awesome as Rumiko Takahashi!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Twelve: Inuyasha's New Ship**

She had them. Kagome remembered wearing them. She was gonna steal the kraken's jewel shards, but it seems it got hers' first.

"What do you mean you don't have the jewel shards!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled as he snuggled into Kagome's belly. Kagome wrapped her arms around the kit.

"I had them before the kraken was trying to choke me," Kagome replied. Sango cut in.

"We'll talk about this later. I don't want you getting a cold," said Sango worriedly. Sango gently led Kagome to their cabin with Shippo on their tail as Miroku and Inuyasha were left pondering.

"Well, it's obvious that whoever sent that kraken, wanted the jewel shards," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled.

"All of those jewel shards we gathered. Gone. Kagome was capable of keeping them pure, though. Very pure," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, who knows what we would've done with the jewel shards before the Lady Kagome arrived," Miroku said.

Yes, before Kagome arrived, Miroku was the closest thing to being "pure". Considering him being a monk. He's not pure, but if someone with demonic blood coursing through his veins held at least one jewel shard, he would be corrupted. And… well… Miroku isn't exactly even close to being pure. Some older priests referred to him as a wise monk. That is until they see him with other women. Then they call him and unholy or tainted monk… It's a dramatic flip actually. -_-;

Inuyasha left the jewel shards in Kagome's protection knowing she was capable. Boy was he wrong.

**With Kagome and Sango…**

"What are we gonna do now, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked. Kagome remained silent.

"All of those years of searching for the jewel shards, ruined," Sango said. Kagome stared blankly out the porthole.

"Well we can't drown in self-pity. We have some jewel shards to recover," Kagome said. She turned towards her former first mate. Despite Kagome not being a captain anymore, Sango remained loyal to Kagome. As a first mate and a friend.

"I don't know about you, but I am bored and that dip in the ocean proved to be refreshing," Kagome said. Sango chuckled, but then shook her head.

Sango's eyes widened, "But, Captain, you could've been killed!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Kagome replied. Sango sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," Sango said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for! I'm starving! And I really want to get out of these cages people call dresses" Kagome smiled. The two girls quickly changed and put their weapons at their hips. They smiled as Kagome put her arm around Sango. "C'mon, Shippo!"

The three headed out onto the main deck.

**With Inuyasha/Main Deck…**

"Dammit! I should've never left the jewel shards with that wench!" Inuyasha growled as he lay on his bed, his legs crossed and arms behind his head. His demon side wanted to take over from all the anger building up. Luckily, Tetsusaiga was at his side. "I'm never trusting that wench with anything ever again."

_But you saw her swordplay. She's not bad at all. That's why you left her with the jewels._

Keh! I should've just held unto them.

_Another problem. Those jewel shards can easily corrupt you and you'll turn into a full demon. Everyone will find out you being a hanyou._

Keh!

_Well, look on the bright side. As soon as the crew announces that this ship is too ruined to sail, Kagome will have to get you another one._

Inuyasha smirked. Yes, Kagome owes him a brand new ship ever since she lost the sword fight. This just made his day. His stomach growled. And maybe some Ramen will help too.

Inuyasha stood up and began making his way to the main deck. He climbed the few steps before bumping into something.

"My most apologies, Master Inuyasha," said the flea demon, Myoga as he bowed. "Your ship seems to be falling apart. We must find port soon before this ship truly rends," Myoga stuttered out with small beads of sweat.

Inuyasha smirked, "Begin heading Northeast to the port according to Shippo's coordinates! We're getting a new ship," Inuyasha yelled.

"Aye!" the crew yelled in reply. Myoga walked to his post as Miroku walked towards Inuyasha.

"So, Captain, we're finally getting a new ship?" Miroku asked.

"Aye. It seems this ship no longer rides as fast as it used to," Inuyasha replied, _'And the wench broke it,' _Inuyasha added mentally. Miroku let out a sigh.

"I'm sure gonna miss her," Miroku said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the wench gets us a really good ship," Inuyasha said.

"And what will you do for that to happen?" said Miroku as a perverted grin appeared on his face. Inuyasha began blushing like a madman while Miroku began squiggling his eyebrows.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled as he brought down his large fist on Miroku's head.

_**POW!**_

Miroku fell unto the ground unconscious. The huge bump on his head swelling and turning darker by the second.

Ew.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked in staring at Miroku on the floor. Kagome stared at him.

"What is that?" Kagome asked in disgust as she kicked the body on the floor. Sango kneeled in front of it.

"I think that's Miroku," Sango guessed as she looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so far still blushing with his eyebrow twitching and with balled fists at his sides.

Kagome blinked a couple times, "What happened between you two?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha fixed his composure, though still having the blush across his face, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keh! Nothing, wench," Inuyasha said looking away. Kagome grit her teeth.

"I was just asking! No need for the attitude!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't need to know everything, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look who's talking, dog boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to face her.

"What'd you say, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD!_

Another Inuyasha hole appeared on the deck. Kagome's sit was no match for the deck's wooden floor as Inuyasha broke right through the wood down to the lower deck. Kagome blinked again with her arms crossed over her chest. Multiple crewmen began to surround the hole, but found no traces of their captain.

"Kagome, I think you-," Sango began to say.

"What have I done! We could drown if the captain made a hole on the lower deck!" Kagome yelled. Everyone's sweat dropped. Kagome showed no affection for the captain, how sweet. (-_-')

Kagome began making her way down to where Inuyasha fell. When she walked into the food storage cellar.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. She walked deeper into the cellar. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called once more. She heard a groan and dashed towards it. The groan became louder and Kagome came to face Inuyasha's crippled body. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she flipped him over to his backside.

"I hate you, wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean," Kagome said.

"You didn't have to sit me all the way down to the cellar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't have to yell!" Kagome yelled ignoring how close her face was coming to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "What the-," Inuyasha turned around. "Why do I feel wet?" Inuyasha said aloud.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What is it, wench!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't tell me you wet yourself," Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What the hell, wench! Where'd you get that idea from?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome began trying to look as innocent as possible while playing with her fingers, "Well, since I 's' worded you so hard and… well… you're down here and I though maybe the impact-," Inuyasha cut her off.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha stood up without noticing his wet backside.

"Umm… Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha looked down to where he was laying and noticed the small leak.

"Dammit, wench! Now we need a ship pronto!" Inuyasha said as he began walking up the steps.

"Umm… Inuyasha-," Kagome called out again.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome blushed and looked away. She began pointing at his… sitting helper… Inuyasha looked back at his behind and quickly blushed. "Now how am I supposed to get on deck to my cabin!" Inuyasha growled in frustration. Kagome blushed more… if possible.

Kagome stood up slowly and stood right behind him, "I'll try to keep up with you," Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed at the close proximity. (A/N: Inuyasha has been blushing a lot lately! :P) Inuyasha nodded as they made their way to the deck. Kagome was close enough for people unable to see the stain, but close enough for Inuyasha to feel her body heat.

They made their way up the deck and heading to Inuyasha's cabin. Kagome blushed harder and harder at the cat whistles and shouts being thrown at her and Inuyasha's direction. Stupid crew has been perverted since the start. They've been trying to get her and Sango into their beds, but the two girls showed the men how strong they were. Now, just imagining what could be going through their perverted minds at how close Inuyasha and Kagome were.

Sango was staring that her eyes almost bulged out and Shippo's mouth literally hung open. Thank Kami for Miroku being unconscious. With his mind and all the crewmen, that would be hell.

Inuyasha opened the door to his cabin. Kagome had no idea to go in there or just push him in there. The second one sounds good, but then all of the crew would most likely attack her with questions and she'll have to face them all by herself. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is in his cabin not having a care in this whole situation. (Imagine chibi Inuyasha lounging in his cabin) Not if Kagome can stop it.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the cabin and jumped in closing the door with lightning speed behind her.

"What is your problem, wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome slid down against the door and let out a sigh. _'I'm safe,' _Kagome thought. "Oi, wench!" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagome looked up at him and began scratching the back of her head, "Sorry about everything," Kagome said chuckling nervously.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. "Why'd you come in here, anyway?" Inuyasha asked. He refused to turn around… well… because… you know…

"What did you want me to do! Stand out there and try to answer the questions that will be thrown at me while you rest here in your cabin! Not a chance, buddy," Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her a few more seconds.

"You got a point there," Inuyasha replied. Kagome didn't know whether to feel offended or let it go.

Let it go.

Obviously.

"Well then turn around I gotta change," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around gladly.

Kagome sat staring at the door and couldn't help but feel like a three-year-old on time out. She heard Inuyasha's belt clanging and the cloth being thrown away. She just couldn't help but blush… again.

"Alright I'm done," Inuyasha announced. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. _'What's going on with me?' _Kagome thought. She turned around. "We should be arriving at port soon," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha walked to the door and in one fluid motion, opened the door.

Before the "couple" could take a step outside the door, they were greeted with cat whistles.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse of a crew!" Inuyasha yelled. No crewman took that seriously. They simply laughed it off and began asking "questions". Kagome hid further behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to where Sango and Miroku were on the floor. "So he's not up yet?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shook her head no.

"What's going on between you two?" Sango asked. A small tint of pink appeared across Kagome's face.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha and Kagome snapped at the same time. Sango flinched slightly at the tone of voice, but she shook it off.

"Just asking," Sango said. A second later, Sango felt a hand on her backside. She blushed and punched Miroku on the head.

_WHACK!_

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled. She stood up and began walking away leaving Shippo beside Miroku. In the background, there was still questions being thrown at Inuyasha and Kagome. Because of Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, despite his ears being covered by a bandana, he heard every word perfectly. Inuyasha was actually fuming now. "GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR POSTS!" Inuyasha roared. No man refused and quickly shut up and went back to their posts. You couldn't ignore the small mumbles and snickers, but it was better than before.

"So what is all of this commotion about?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn crew," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha simply got into a small predicament and I decided to help him."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. Shippo jumped unto Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you sick, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked pointing at the small blush.

"I-I-I'm fine, Shippo," Kagome stuttered. Apparently, Kagome found her feet interesting at the moment.

"Port Ihō ahead!" yelled the man at the top of the mast. Inuyasha made his way to the steering wheel of the ship. As soon as the port was in sight, Inuyasha, with expert hands, steered the ship.

Before a ship can stop at a port, all ships had to have some sort of identification and the number one rule: NO PIRATES! To avoid trouble, Inuyasha looked for a port without many soldiers looking out for it.

Sango and Kagome looked over the side of the ship. They both looked at each other and had a silent conversation. _'We can finally escape this hellhole,' _they thought. They nodded in determination. Kagome whispered into Shippo's ear to be a distraction then to follow her scent. Shippo nodded then disappeared. It seems didn't notice the missing captain and first mate.

"Now!" Kagome ordered. Both women jumped over the side of the ship and landed gracefully on the dock. They began sprinting when both women ran into solid chests… Solid chests? Both women looked up and saw the captain and his first mate. Kagome and Sango panicked. They looked at each other.

They lost.

"And, might I ask, what you two are doing down here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome panicked. Why wasn't Sango saying anything? Oh right, cause they didn't think this out!

"We were just securing the ropes for the ship," Kagome said as smoothly as possible. Small beads of sweat were rolling down Kagome's neck. _'The captain is going to flog me… Or worse… kill me,' _Kagome thought.

"Oh really," Miroku mocked. _'What happened to Shippo?' _Sango thought worriedly. Inuyasha pulled a bushy tail form behind him. It was Shippo.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san! It's all Inuyasha's fault! He wouldn't stop hitting me, but I wouldn't talk then he smelled Kagome's scent and jumped off the ship with Miroku! I'm so sorry!" Shippo began wailing. Kagome knew the kit wasn't lying, but that won't hide the fact that she might be flogged or left in the hands of the crewmen. Kagome held her arms out as Inuyasha dropped him into her arms.

They saw a soldier walk past them. After the second pass, he noticed them and was about to call out "Pirates!" With Inuyasha and his demonic speed, he knocked the man out and the other two who came to check what's going on. All the crewmen walked off the ship.

"YOU MEN GET BACK HERE IN 5 HOURS!" Inuyasha yelled loud enough for his crew to hear, but not the soldiers.

"Aye!" the crewmen replied. The crewmen simply disappeared.

"If you wanna escape that badly, the least you could've done is plan it out a lot more ahead of time," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. He walked back to where Miroku stood.

"Fine. What's my punishment," Kagome stated the obvious. Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled. Miroku reached out for Sango's hand.

"Sango will spend the rest of the day with me," Miroku said as he kissed her hand. Sango blushed and pulled her hand away.

"No way!" Sango protested.

"That's your punishment," Miroku said bluntly. Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Not only owe me a new ship, you have to take this damn necklace off of me," Inuyasha said.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD!_

Kagome heard the small mumbles about her. They were not pretty words for a pretty man.

"Make up some other punishment cause I refuse to do that," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up.

"There isn't anything else I want from you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's face became red with anger.

"You wanna go now?" Miroku asked Sango quietly. Sango nodded. They began walking away sneakily.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo squealed as he caught up with Miroku and Sango. Shippo obviously didn't want to be in the middle of Kagome and Inuyasha's argument… literally.

"Fine then, wench. You wanna play that way. You have to get me a big chunk of gold," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. In truth, he didn't want any gold; he just wanted to get Kagome mad. Really mad.

"What!" Kagome yelled. Kagome quieted her voice just in case she did it too lout for the soldiers to hear her.

"If you're a pirate, you can definitely steal like a pirate," Inuyasha said. Kagome held her fist balled into fists by her side. She was trying to contain the urge to punch that smirk off his face.

"Fine," Kagome said between gritted teeth.

"C'mon wench. We still have lots of time to spare before you get me my new ship," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha you're so reckless. Anyone can be caught! It's obvious we're pirates," Kagome harshly whispered.

"You forget one thing, wench. I chose this place because there are hundreds of illegal pirates at this port. The soldiers will be too busy with them then deal with us," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome heard about this port. It's called Port Ihō. It is said to have many great goods for a good price. Hundreds of pirates come to get their hands on those goods. However, that's exactly why there are always soldiers on patrol. Still, this was what Kagome called, reckless and stupid.

"I always did my background check on ports for it to be safe for my crew," Kagome said. Inuyasha began walking leaving Kagome to try to catch up with his pace.

"Keh! I can tell that you're crew depended too much on you. They're men. You're a woman. Besides, a crew must learn to rely on only themselves. As they say, 'Every man for themselves'," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him. Hardly any captain thought that these days anymore. But something told Kagome, that he didn't believe that and only said so to seem tough. Her eyes softened at the captain. His tough façade is nothing but a glass wall. Kagome can see right through it. Though, he's still a jerk and thinks that just because she's a woman, she isn't good enough. Well guess what buddy, if a woman can do a man's job, that's a woman. A man that can't seem to understand that, ain't man enough!

"I admit I am a woman, but to me you're not a man," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught her words.

"Oh really? Wench, I've seen all kinds of men in this world and I'm the only man you'll ever meet," Inuyasha said with a triumphant smirk. Kagome let out a cry of frustration as her face turned red in anger.

The two walked in complete silence and awkwardness. As they walked, Kagome couldn't help but feel tingly. She normally felt this way when a jewel shard was nearby. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. _'Jewel shards!' _Kagome thought. Now the only thing she had to do was get away from Inuyasha. Her mind began working a thousand miles per hour.

"Hey sweetheart. How about you and me?" said a prostitute. She threw herself on Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to desperately get the woman off him without hurting her.

"Get off!" Inuyasha yelled. The woman, though, had a very strong grip. She smelled as a demon. Kagome took her chance and ran towards the pull of the jewel shard. With each step, her mikonoken slapped against her thigh. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was already gone. With the information on the woman being a demon, he used his demonic strength and as gently as possible pushed her away. The second the woman was off him, Inuyasha ran. Kagome must be a pretty fast runner considering all of the distance she put in only a few seconds. No way was she gonna escape him. She was his captive.

**With Kagome…**

Kagome heard him cry her name. Her name. Not "wench". This made a small smile make its way to her face.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs can take her. She felt Inuyasha's demonic aura follow.

Not good.

Kagome ran faster. The jewel shard was closer. She felt it.

Kagome ran right between an alley and ended up at a large house. The area seemed abandoned. Kagome a heard a scream from within it. It sounded as a female. Kagome ran into the house and pulled out her mikonoken. She transformed into its bow version and quickly notched an arrow. Kagome took large yet quiet steps. Kagome heard the woman scream once more. Kagome walked deeper into the house and walked into the living room.

A demon was cornering a woman. More specifically, it was a frog demon. Kagome didn't hesitate as she let go of the arrow. The miko powers surrounded the arrow hitting the demon in the center of his back making him reduce to ash. The woman looked at her in gratitude. Then she noticed her attire.

"You're a miko. A woman born with only pureness, yet you are a pirate," the woman said. Kagome walked to the ash and picked up the tainted jewel shard. The jewel shard turned into a bright pink. Kagome sighed and gave the woman a sad smile.

"Yes, I am a miko. Yes, I am a pirate. But I refuse to live like the other women of society," Kagome said. The woman looked behind Kagome and her eyes widened a fraction. Kagome followed her gaze and saw him.

Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I can explain," Kagome said. She saw something in his eyes.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Sadness.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said. His face void of any emotion. Kagome looked back at the woman. The woman was still in the same position. She gave Kagome a small nod of acknowledgement. Kagome smiled another sad one and walked after Inuyasha.

How could he have been so stupid! That's why the jewel shards in Kagome's possession were so pure. Inuyasha felt like pulling his hair out. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome's small footsteps were so quiet that if Inuyasha wasn't a half demon with sensitive hearing, he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I didn't expect you to find out this way," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha walked on. Kagome was sorry, but at the same time, she was angry. "Alright so what! I'm a miko!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her.

"I don't care that you're a miko," Inuyasha said.

"Then what's the big deal!" Kagome was almost yelling now. What was the big deal? Is Inuyasha really that hurt just because Kagome didn't tell him something such as this. He decided to change the subject.

"Gold," Inuyasha said abruptly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You owe me my gold," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Kagome huffed. "Though, I've only stolen food not gold!" Kagome said. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to survive.

"It's easy. Make up a plan, grab the gold, and run," Inuyasha said. At least Inuyasha wasn't that creepy stoic person anymore. Kagome looked around. Normally the gold shops are further into the town for safety. Kagome began walking with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

Minutes passed and they were in front of the gold shop. Kagome walked up the storefront.

"Mr. Merchant?" Kagome called out. No one answered. "Mr. Merchant?" Kagome called out and a small man walked out.

"May I help you?" asked the merchant.

"What's the best gold you got?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirk appeared with an amused glint in his eyes.

The old man ducked and pulled out s chunk of gold the size of Kagome's palm.

"How much?" Kagome asked.

"8 gold pieces," said the merchant.

"8 gold pieces! If I mash up those 8 gold pieces I can make this chunk," Kagome shouted. "6 gold pieces," Kagome offered.

"7 gold pieces and 2 silver," said the merchant. (A/N: Just remember I have no idea how to count gold pieces… well pieces in general.)

"Can I get something smaller?" Kagome asked innocently. The merchant ducked once more leaving the giant gold alone.

Stupid much?

Kagome grabbed the chunk of gold and ran. Inuyasha began running after her. They heard the yells of the merchant as Kagome ran faster.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned avoiding anything in her way, same for Inuyasha.

"I hate myself," Kagome said between pants.

They ran until they arrived at the docks. Kagome looked up at the sun. They arrived somewhere around noon. The sun was a little over the water. It was most likely a quarter to five. Just on time. And not dead.

Kagome hunched over and exhaled over and over again while Inuyasha didn't even break a sweat.

Jerk.

Kagome stood up and tossed the gold to Inuyasha.

"Here it's yours," Kagome said. Inuyasha caught it.

"Oh, I don't need it," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"What!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome pounced on him.

"What the hell, wench!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome straddled him and held unto his arms.

"S-," Kagome began. Inuyasha held Kagome.

"Go on sit me. I dare you," Inuyasha said. Amusement glinting in his eyes. Kagome glared so hard at Inuyasha it made her eyes slightly water. If only looks could kill. Kagome resisted the urge to spit on his face and curse in his face.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the newly found Kilala walked into the scene.

"You see my dear Sango. I told you they liked each other. Now it seems someone owes me an apology," Miroku said giving her his right cheek.

"You're right," Sango said as she slapped Miroku's cheek and walked away. Shippo couldn't contain the laughter and fell off Sango's shoulder. He rolled on the ground holding his stomach. Miroku sighed happily.

"Ahh… I feel the love," Miroku said dramatically as he followed Sango to the "couple" on the floor. "Well what do we have here?" Miroku said with a perverted grin. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up form the ground. Kagome blushed and pulled away from Inuyasha with a speed not even she knew she had. Sango looked at the chunk of gold in Inuyasha's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Sango asked. Everyone followed Sango's gaze and saw the gold.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were that rich, Captain," Miroku said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned red in anger and took a quick breath.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked. Kilala stared at the gold and meowed.

"Here, Miroku. I don't need it," Inuyasha tossed the gold at Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Don't you even care about the guilt I'm gonna be dealing with for the rest of my life!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh well," Inuyasha replied.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD!_

Inuyasha hit face first against the wooden deck. Kagome stood up.

"Sit," Kagome said.

_THUD! _

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Kagome grabbed the gold from Miroku's hand.

"I am returning this," Kagome said. She began walking away.

"Wait for me Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. Shippo ran to Kagome and unto her shoulder.

"I'm coming, Kagome," Sango yelled. Kagome waited a few seconds for Sango to catch up. When she did, Kilala followed her owner. The four companions left leaving both men. One on the ground and the other utterly confused.

"Inuyasha, as your first mate, you are a great leader. As a friend, you have no idea how to behave with a girl," Miroku said.

"The wench has no idea how to behave with a man," Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes, Captain," Miroku said sadly.

**With Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala…**

Kagome and Sango walked chatting about their day. Or, Sango was.

"Here we are," Kagome said. The merchant was nowhere to be seen. Kagome put the gold right where she took it.

"Kagome we should-," Shippo started.

"Run," Sango finished. All of them began running obviously not wanting to be caught. Kilala transformed. Kagome and Sango jumped unto her back while Shippo held unto Kagome's shoulder.

They arrived back at the deck to find all of the crewmen back.

"That was quick," Miroku said walking towards them. Kilala transformed into her smaller form and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"It help have Kilala around," Sango said petting Kilala's head.

"Well then. I guess we're all here," Miroku said. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"It's your time to shine. Now get me that ship over there," Inuyasha said pointing at a ship. It's not heavily guarded, but it's a nice looking ship. It was a good size and seemed capable of going fast. It was guarded by a fat soldier who had a giant mole on his cheek. Kagome resisted the urge to look at it.

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined.

"You broke my ship, lost the duel, and escaped the ship and got punished for it. Yes, you have to," Inuyasha replied. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

Kagome made her way over to the soldier. She had to come up with a plan fast. Trick him? Maybe. Kill him? No! Knock him out? It's the only safe way. Kagome grabbed the dagger from the side of her thigh and made her way to him.

3…

The man didn't notice her yet.

2…

Still oblivious.

1…

Kagome pounced. The man was about to shout when Kagome used the hilt of the dagger and knocked him out. The man's eyes were fighting to maintain conscious. Kagome hit him once more. Finally, he lacked out. Kagome looked around and saw that the coast was clear. She motioned to everyone.

All of the crewmen resumed to their posts while Kagome and the remaining of her crew settled. Inuyasha walked right past them and Kagome couldn't help but ask a question.

"Captain?" Kagome asked as they both stared out to the ocean. By this time, the ship was moving. They could see the small figures of the soldiers waving and getting smaller by the minute. The ship was sure fast.

"What is it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Didn't you have anything special that was on your original ship?" Kagome asked. For a second, Kagome thought the life drained from Inuyasha's eyes. But of course it could've just been her imagination.

"My crew brought what they owned and I simply don't have any treasures I carry beside my tetsusaiga," Inuyasha replied. Kagome's eyes softened.

"You have the Necklace of Subjugation," Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes brightened.

"Keh! That doesn't count. I don't even want it," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Kagome replied between giggles.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said.

A brand new ship, a brand new adventure. Kagome had one jewel shard; they had thousands or possibly millions on more to go. Yay. (Note the sarcasm please)

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Just for you guys and because of my absence, I made this chapter twice as long… 13 pages. And I have no Internet so this won't probably go up until it returns.

**Sayuri: ** You need another computer, pronto.

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sadly, yes I do.

**Kagome: **I really like this chapter…

**Inuyasha: **Keh!

**AnimeExpert1981: **I'm sorry… I'm not very funny I have no idea how to be funny. Instead I just seem stupid. So I am very sorry if none of you guys understand anything.

**AnimeExpert1981 & Sayuri & Inuyasha & Kagome:** HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Worse Than Foes

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hiyo! How are you?! I am fine, thank you!

**Sayuri: **Why the sudden politeness?

**AnimeExpert1981: **I didn't know it was bad to be polite…

**Sayuri: **_-rolls eyes-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **Anyway… Okay, Since Kikyo is part of the story, this chapter will not exactly be focusing on her, but she will be a main part in this chapter… And, I want to make this story a bit longer than I was hoping so I will start writing the background stories of every character. Well, I shouldn't say every character. I mean Inuyasha and the gang.

**Sayuri: **Anyway… unto the story…

**AnimeExpert1981: **Of course…

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha's not mine… what else do you want me to say… I mean type… (The first song I do not own. The second song I own because they are my lyrics!)

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Pirates**

**Chapter 13: Worse Than Foes**

Kikyo walked through the forest. Bow in hand and her senses on full alert. Her beautiful face as stoic as ever. And her soul-collectors following her every movement while moving along with her.

That fool Inuyasha. He will pay for what he did. She alone will avenge her death… He will certainly pay dearly.

Fog began to appear covering everything from view. Others would have said it's simply fog, but Kikyo knew better… She notched her arrow to her bow. Her ears listening to the voices of nature. The howling winds, and the silent branches snapping under someone's weight. Kikyo began to detect a demonic aura. _There! _Kikyo let her purifying arrow fly right through the fog. The fog split. Finally the arrow hit a tree. The pink power surrounding the arrow began dissipating into the air.

"What do you want, Naraku," Kikyo said coolly. A malicious laugh filled the forest. Kikyo couldn't differ where it came from.

"I'm impressed, Kikyo. After fifty years of being dead, you're skills are as sharp as ever," Naraku said. He appeared from behind the thick blanket of fog with a malicious smirk on his face. His smirk was the only part of him seen, the pelt of a baboon covered everything else.

"Again I ask, what is your business here, Naraku?" Kikyo asked. She kept calm showing no emotion.

"I have a deal for you Kikyo," Naraku replied.

"You are a coward, Naraku. I refuse to be one of your puppets simply to do your dirty work," Kikyo said.

"But this is not only beneficial to me, but to you as well," Naraku said. Kikyo lifted her chin in the air.

"Continue," Kikyo said. A small chuckle escaped the half-demon's lips.

"If I give enough power, would you be willing to slay Inuyasha and avenge your death in the process?" Naraku said. Kikyo's face became filled with disgust.

"I should've known better. I refuse to be a part of your games. I will slay Inuyasha with my own strength," Kikyo said.

"Oh? How about if I lent you, this," Naraku said. From his baboon pelt he pulled out a jewel shard.

"Where did you get that?" Kikyo asked. Her voice, though, didn't hide the anger. _'My reincarnation is supposed to be protecting the jewel shards,'_ Kikyo thought.

"It wasn't that challenging, really. That girl, Kagome, doesn't do very well as guardian of the Shikon shards," Naraku replied. Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed at Naraku's heart.

"Give me the jewel shards," Kikyo demanded. Naraku smirked.

"Gladly," he said. The jewel shard sped towards Kikyo at and ungodly speed. It pierced through her chest. The jewel shard could be seen through her miko clothing. It glowed a black taint.

"What do you take me for?" Kikyo asked. She can purify the jewel shard whenever she feels like. This power though. It's coursing through her veins. With this she will have her revenge… on Inuyasha…

Kikyo did not utter any words before she turned on her heels and began walking away. The tainted jewel shard shining brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-<strong>

"Pickles. There's nothing here but PICKLES!" Kagome said frustrated.

Kagome and Sango went down to the cellar of the new ship to see what food there was. Turns out… there was only pickles…

"C'mon, Kagome. We just have to be creative!" Sango said. Kagome sighed.

"Pickles, Sango. That's the only thing there is on this big block of wood!" Kagome said. _'At least we never have to worry about those damn dresses,' _Sango thought as she let out a sigh.

"Oh well," Sango said. Kagome put on her thinking face while tapping her chin with her finger.

"Now how are we supposed to get these barrels into the kitchen?" Kagome asked herself. All of the crewmen were to busy and Shippo and Kilala were too busy playing…

"We'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way," Sango said.

"Sango, you're a genius!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango lifted the barrel of pickles unto her shoulders.

"Never mind! This is embarrassing," Sango said.

"Well then how else do you expect us to get these to the kitchen on the other side of the ship?" Kagome asked. (A/N: Keep in mind I don't really know what a pirate ship looks like so just bear with me…)

"Drag it?" Sango suggested.

"We'll look weak," Kagome said.

"Kagome, we almost killed the majority of the ship for trying to get us in their bed!" Sango argued back.

"Please, Sango," Kagome pouted.

"Okaa-san!"

Kagome and Sango turned to the small kit running in with a small feline at his heel.

"Kilala, where have you been?" Sango asked smiling. She held her arms out which Kilala gladly jumped into. Kilala gave a small smile and cuddles closer to her mistress as Sango held the small cat.

"Shippo, you wanna help with something?" Kagome asked. Shippo gave a small nod.

A few minutes later Shippo, in his ball-like transformation, was carrying the barrels down to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Shippo. You don't know how glad we are about you helping us," Kagome said. Shippo's eyes were watering at the heavy cargo in his arms.

"Su-Sure. N-N-N-No p-p-problem," Shippo stammered. They walked across the main deck and down to the kitchen. It seemed no one even noticed them. For that, Sango was grateful.

"Well, let's get started," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Thanks, Shippo. You can leave the barrels right here," Kagome said. Shippo dropped the barrels with a loud thud and transformed back into his original form landing on all fours on the barrels.

Kagome and Sango had no idea what to do with all these pickles. It seems they have to use their imaginations to make something…

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha and Miroku…<strong>

Inuyasha was pacing around his cabin with Miroku leaning against the wall daydreaming.

"You are beginning to make me dizzy, Captain," Miroku said staring after Inuyasha's movements.

"Keh! Not my problem," Inuyasha snapped. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"The answer to your question is very simple. Just keep the best pirates," Miroku said.

"You don't think I thought of that! What I'm trying to figure out is who are the best," Inuyasha said.

"Not Hiro…" Miroku said.

"Why not? Hiro's one of our best gunners," Inuyasha said.

"He likes Sango," Miroku replied. Inuyasha smirked.

"Jealous much?" Inuyasha said.

"It's just Sango is so beautiful and seeing her with another man-," Inuyasha cut him off.

"You say the same thing about every woman," Inuyasha said.

Miroku got a far away look, "But Sango is like a beautiful flower growing in the middle of a meadow. Her skin so soft like that of a petal-"

"I've heard it all before, Miroku," Inuyasha said with annoyance dripping off his tone. Miroku froze as his sweat dropped. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"How about you and Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned abruptly to face Miroku.

"It's not like that…" Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever you say," Miroku said. "At least I'm willing to admit I fell in love," Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha growled. "It's true!" Inuyasha went back to his pacing.

"Well, I know for sure I'm getting rid of Daisuke," Inuyasha grumbled with a growl at the end.

"But he's our best carpenter!" Miroku said.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm sorry captain, but I can't agree with you there," Miroku said. He began thinking and smirked towards Inuyasha. "I also couldn't help but notice how he feels about Kagome. He certainly feels something strong for her."

Inuyasha gave a warning growl, "Fine," Inuyasha choked out.

"Considering how small this ship is, we'd probably have to get rid of more than half of the crew," Miroku said.

"That's cause this ship was built for speed," Inuyasha replied.

"Exactly… I'm surprised this ship is sill afloat," Miroku said.

"Aye," Inuyasha agreed. Inuyasha paced for a few more seconds when he looked up. "We're keeping Myoga, Totosai, Hiro, and-," Inuyasha strained out, "Daisuke." Miroku couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Daisuke, Hiro, Totosai, Myoga, Kagome, Sango, you, and me. Sounds like a very promising crew," Miroku said.

"How are we supposed to tell the crew. You know the pirate rules," Inuyasha said.

"Just leave everything to me, my friend," Miroku said. Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a bit of doubt.

"That's what I'm afraid off," Inuyasha said. Miroku scoffed.

"Don't you trust me?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered quickly. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"You're very funny, Captain," Miroku said. (**A/N:** You know when in anime they have the straight lines coming down their eyes. Yeah, that's happening now.)

"Fine. But I'm not responsible for your actions!" Inuyasha said.

"Aye, Captain," Miroku saluted with a mischievous grin. Inuyasha let out a groan. "When all of this business with the jewel is done, we can go to Fiji! I know how much you have been wanting to relax," Miroku said.

"Fiji?"

"Think of the beaches!" Miroku said dreamily.

"Beautiful - if you like mosquitoes," Inuyasha said with dryly.

"Think of the sun!"

"It's monsoon season!"

"The women, then!"

"They're cannibals there."

"Exactly!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I thought you liked Sango?" Inuyasha said. Hah! Miroku was cornered. Miroku froze for the second time today.

"We never had this conversation," Miroku said sadly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. Miroku walked out of Inuyasha's cabin closing the wooden door behind him weakly. Is he truly willing to give up women for only one? But women are just so-

"Why must the gods torture me so!" Miroku cried out dramatically. All of the crewmen turned to him and stared as if he were an alien. Miroku looked down at them. "What are you staring at! Get back to your posts!" Miroku yelled.

All men went back to their jobs pushing and shoving at the same time. The ship was very crowded. That's why he has a plan… waiting to be thought of.

Miroku looked over the quarterdeck and saw what he was just thinking about.

Women.

I mean, Sango.

Miroku walked over to them, "So how are you two ladies today?" Miroku asked politely. Sango huffed and looked away. She mumbled a small "Pervert" in the process.

"Oh hey, Miroku," Kagome said innocently.

"Hello, Lady Kagome," he turned to Sango, "And hello to you too, my dear Sango," he said. A small blush spread across her cheeks. She just couldn't stay mad at him and she hated it!

"Hello, Miroku," Sango said.

"Well, since tonight it s full moon. That means tonight we'll be having the Moonlight Dance, so I was wondering, my dear Sa-," Sango cut him off.

Her eyes widened in realization, "What month is it?" Sango asked.

"The seventh day of June," Miroku said confused.

"Kagome I can't believe I forgot!" Sango said frustrated.

"Sango, it's okay. You can go-," Miroku cut Kagome off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? I don't think the captain would approve of that-," it was Sango's turn to cut him off.

"This is a crisis!" Sango growled. Miroku gulped.

"I'll go talk with the captain," Miroku sighed. He walked away leaving Kagome and Sango with Shippo and Kilala.

Kilala meowed and rubbed her head against Sango's leg. Sango put her head down in shame. She forgot something important and it's all thanks to the events that have happened.

Her family's death anniversary.

Wrong. She felt more than ashamed.

"Sango," Kagome said as if knowing what was going inside her head, "It's not your fault. We've been through a lot recently. It's only natural to forget," Kagome said sympathetically.

"That is no excuse for what I've done," Sango replied.

Miroku walked right back in, "The captain said it was fine," he began. Sango's eyes lit up, "if I go with you," Miroku said with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Fine," Sango grunted. She turned to Miroku, "Back to Japan. Where are we?" she asked.

"The Atlantic," he replied. Kagome and Sango froze. The Atlantic?! Just how long have they been with this crew?

Sango nodded then turned to Kagome, "We'll be back in two weeks. Maybe more. I haven't been at my village for who knows how long," Sango said.

"Take your time," Kagome said with a smile. They both hugged. "Kilala," Sango said. The cat transformed into a larger cat. The crewmen stood terrified at the large feline. Sango hopped on and as did Miroku. However, no one didn't notice the evil glint in his eye. Kilala jumped high into the sky and towards Japan.

"It's just you and me Sango," Miroku said wrapping his arms around her waist. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get any ideas or you'll be meeting Kami soon," Sango threatened.

Rub. Rub.

Sango's eyes enraged.

Kagome looked from the ship.

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Shippo asked.

Kagome stared after them, "I hope so," she replied. The next thing she saw was Miroku falling off Kilala's back. He yelled as he crashed into the water.

"I swear he'll just never learn," Shippo mumbled. Luckily Kilala swooped down and pulled out of the water. Kagome sighed.

"C'mon, Shippo. You'll have to help me serve lunch," Kagome said. Shippo nodded as he walked right after her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Inuyasha…<strong>

Inuyasha was pacing around his cabin once more. It seems that the "plan" Miroku had was currently delayed because of Sango's crisis. Now what? Food. He's hungry.

With Kagome and Shippo…

Kagome and Shippo began passing around their food. Pickles and pickles. Some crewmen asked what happened to their delicious meal and Kagome have them a simple answer.

"This was all the ship carried," she would reply.

Inuyasha walked out on deck. The sun was setting and Inuyasha only stared at the horizon.

Kagome and Shippo finally finished passing out the pickles. She saw the captain staring into space and decided this could be her chance to get to know him better. She looked down at Shippo.

"Hey, Shippo. Can you clean up down in the kitchen?" Kagome asked. Shippo looked up at her. His eyes beginning to get whiny and fake tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"But, Okaa-san-," Shippo began to whine.

"Please, Shippo," Kagome said. "I'll give you a silver piece if you do a good job," Kagome said. Shippo smiled.

"Okay," he said as he scurried as fast as his little legs could take him. Kagome gracefully walked over to Inuyasha. She leaned against the ships' sides and stared at the sunset. Inuyasha noticed her there. Her aura was kind and gentle. That's one of the things he likes about her…

Likes…

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, "The Moonlight Dance is gonna start soon," he said softly.

"Why don't you participate?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Not my kind of thing," Inuyasha replied simply. Before they knew it, the sun had set leaving the full moon evident in the sky.

"The Moonlight Dance will begin!" a crewmen yelled. Crewmen took out their instruments and began to play some sea folk songs.

(_All men singing _– One person singing)

A Hundred Years Ago

A hundred years is a very long time,

_Ho, yes, ho!_

A hundred years is a very long time,

_A Hundred Years Ago._

They used to think that pigs could fly

_Ho, yes, ho!_

I don't believe it, no, not I.

_A Hundred Years Ago._

They thought he moon was made of cheese.

_Ho, yes, ho!_

You can believe it if you please.

_A Hundred Years Ago._

They thought the stars were set a-light,

_Ho, yes, ho!_

By some good angel every night,

_A Hundred Years Ago._

They hung a man for making steam,

They cast his body in the stream.

_A Hundred Years Ago._

_A hundred years is a very long time,_

_Ho, yes, ho!_

_A hundred years is a very long time,_

_A Hundred Years Ago._

"Miss Kagome! Why not sing for us one of your songs!" Daisuke cheered. Some men gave catcalls and other began cheering her on. Kagome blushed at the attention.

"Well, I do know one that my crewmen taught me," Kagome said. The men cheered on. Kagome walk over to the musicians and whispered in their ear. Inuyasha couldn't help the small feeling in the pit of his stomach. The musicians seemed to know what she was talking about when they quickly began to play.

**Worse Than Foes**

Oh, there once was a man who fell in love with a lass

A woman of beauty he hoped would not pass

But the woman was cold, sent chills to the bone

Claiming she can do everything on her own

She wasn't just an ordinary girl

A woman with power to protect the Shikon Pearl

But the love she had for the man left her in a weakened state

The lass had to understand that this was her fate

But the woman didn't love him for who he was

A human and a demon combined into one

So many times she broke his heart but he didn't let go

The lovers torn apart becoming Worse Than Foes

The beautiful woman dies at eighteen years of age

No one to protect the jewel caused a human rampage

Legend says that the soul of the lass will be reborn again

Searching for her lover, captain of loyal crewmen.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. This song. Where did she hear it from! How…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Alright I'm done! Skip all the crap and I am going to upload right now! Sorry for the late updates! And I hope non of you gave up one me! I would cry if you guys didn't… and cry if you did…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Miroku Story

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimExpert1981: **Okay, my last chapter 14 got a macro virus so I cannot open that… Oh well! Okay, I'm going to postpone the story so that way I can explain the past of the Inu Gang in my story…

**Sayuri: **Wait, you're gonna write everyone's childhood or past? Why?

**AnimExpert1981: **Because even I'm curious…

**Sayuri: **You're the author!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Alright! You think you can do better?! Be my guest!

**Sayuri: **I'm your subconscious! I can do as much as you can!

**AnimeExpert1981: **_-sweat drop- _I knew that…

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is Rumiko Takahashi's… Obsession is mine… I LOVE YOU RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Fourteen: Miroku's Story**

As Miroku, Sango, and Kilala flew through the air, they passed a very old shrine. Only one monk was seen sweeping the grounds. Miroku instantly recognized the shrine and his memories hit him hard. He began remembering every bit of his childhood before meeting Captain Inuyasha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Focus, Miroku," a man ordered. The young boy winced at the tone of his father. The man was training his son, Miroku, to be a monk. They were sitting right in front of the Buddha's statue meditating. The man was as still as a rock while Miroku couldn't help but fidget every few seconds.

"Forgive me, Otou-sama," the small boy, Miroku, replied. The man's eyes softened at his son.

"How about a break. You must finish your studies," said the man. Miroku nodded. Both stood up. The older man wrapped an arm around the small boy as they both headed out the room.

They walked down the thin pathway surrounded by grass and ponds. It was a sanctuary especially for a monk's training. Miroku was lucky enough to have his father at his side. He was said to be the most powerful there. And it seems Miroku inherited the same amount. Possibly even more.

"Miroku. There's something we must speak about," the older man said. Miroku looked up at his father face. It was stern staring ahead.

"What is it, Otou-sama?" Miroku asked. They looked at all the monks on the grass weaving something with an utmost concentration. Possibly weaving nets?

They arrived at a small spot and Miroku's father motioned for his son to sit. Miroku began to get worried. His father noticed, but said nothing.

"Father?" Miroku said.

"Tomorrow I will be going at dawn to a nearby village. I was asked to exercise a demon in the head chief's home," Miroku's father began. Miroku's mind began to contemplate what was the big deal. For a boy of five, he was bright. "Miroku, tell me what you know about our family's curse," his father asked softly. Miroku, still oblivious to his father's true intention, answered.

"My grandfather was tricked by a demon who was in the form of a beautiful maiden. Although he was powerful, beauty was his weakness. When the demon revealed himself, the battle between the two foes began. Whilst battling the demon, my grandfather was pierced though the hand creating the Wind Tunnel."

"The Wind Tunnel grows bigger as time passes, and eventually will over grow the victim's hand, eventually sucking the victim. This curse has been passed down from father to son, and thus to me. Prayer beads is what helps us control the wind tunnel," Miroku concluded. His father nodded in approval.

"Listen carefully. Do not confuse the beautiful music of the wind to another sound," his father said. Both father and son said nothing for a few moments. There, Miroku heard the sound of the wind and another sound. It seemed to also be wind, though it sounded violent and deadly.

"What is that father?" Miroku asked. The man looked down at his son.

"You are still young," his father said simply. He didn't want his son to know the full truth, yet. He wanted him to live his childhood with less of a burden.

"Does this have something to do with the Wind Tunnel?" Miroku asked. His worried eyes staring up at his father. His father was actually quite surprised at how quickly he came up with an answer. A bell chimed in the distance indicating it time for retiring to bed.

"Come, Miroku," his father said. They both stood up and headed towards the main sanctuary. It was a short walk, but not long either. The large doors to the sanctuary opened as all monks piled inside. They all went to their respective places and slept. Going to sleep early, but waking up early was becoming a habit to Miroku. In the distance, whispers could be heard.

"Please reconsider!" the voice sounded desperate and familiar. Miroku found out quickly that it was Master Mushin's voice.

"My son should not see something so horrible. If I am lucky, I will be out of sight when the time comes," Miroku's father said wisely. Mushin sighed.

"You are a stubborn man. I wonder if Miroku will turn to be like so," Mushin said. A small chuckle was heard.

"Promise me you will take care of him," the man asked. Miroku heard no response. He saw nothing either. He didn't even know where the two men were having their conversation. Miroku continued to ponder what that whole conversation was about. Was something going to happen to his father? Did his father truly lie to him about the exorcism that was going to happen at dawn? If so, why? _'Father…' _was Miroku's last thought as his eyes drifted into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

The next morning, Miroku woke up earlier than anyone here. He was going to find out what was going to happen to his father. Miroku quickly changed into his robes and rushed out the door. There, by the shrine near the entrance, he saw his father and Master Mushin. He ran towards the two monks.

"Otou-sama!" Miroku cried as he waved his hands in the air. His father, from under his hat, looked up to see his son with surprised eyes. Why did he come? Miroku cried for his father once more. The boy's legs allowed him to arrive quickly to his father.

"Miroku, why are you up so early?" Master Mushin asked. Miroku began to contemplate for an answer. He couldn't tell his father and Master Mushin that he was eavesdropping. His father's eyes turned grim at the sight of his son. He had to quickly leave. He heard the wind tunnel in his right hand become louder by the moment.

"I must leave. Good-bye, Mushin. And stay safe, Miroku," his father said sadly. Miroku all of a sudden didn't want his father to leave. Why? He had no clue. But, he simply wanted to make sure his father stayed. Mushin simply nodded at his friend. Miroku continued to stare up at his father that he so deeply loved and cared for. Even if he is just a boy.

Miroku's father turned and began walking away. Miroku's eyes never leaving his back. His eyes turning sadder at each step. His father was only meters away when the prayer beads on his right hand burst. A loud, violent wind mixing with the gentle breeze.

"Otou-sama!" Miroku yelled. He was ready to go after his father when Mushin's arms wrapped around his small body. "Let me go, Mushin!" Miroku yelled.

"No, Miroku. Or you will get sucked in as well!" Mushin shouted over the wind. Miroku's father yelled as the Wind Tunnel began to devour his very being.

"Father!" Miroku yelled louder than the last. The adrenaline began to pump in his veins to help his father. He struggled more from Mushin's grip, but to no avail. His small body was no match for Mushin's larger body. He watched in terror as his father was sucked in. Mushin lowered his eyes down to the ground. Miroku was paralyzed. His eyes involuntarily glued to the man who was no more. Nothing was left but a large crater. Other monks began to surround the crater saying their prayers for their dear friend. Miroku did or said nothing. Though, there was a small anger beginning in the pit of his stomach for Mushin. Why did he restrain him! WHY!

"Father," Miroku said softly. His father screams didn't last very long.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry-," Miroku turned to look at Mushin. His small eyes were brimmed with tears. Mushin let out a sigh. "You're father wanted to leave without you having to see that." Miroku turned to stare back at the crater his father was in a few moments ago. Miroku began to slowly walk towards the crater. No thought other than his father in his mind. Mushin looked at all the monks and nodded to them to return to their jobs. The monks understood that the boy needed to take some time and left.

Miroku arrived at the edge of the crater and stared down into it. Miroku refused to let any tears fall. He simply stared. This wouldn't have happened if the Wind Tunnel curse never began. The demon. Who is the demon? Father said the demon would never go away until the demon that placed it, is dead. That moment, Miroku made that his life goal.

Kill the demon.

Miroku walked silently back to the sanctuary. His feet were making a small crunchy noise against the grass.

Dead.

Father.

The Wind Tunnel… He looked down at his right hand. He never really paid attention to it. He didn't want to. It reminded him of the short life he was going to have. Miroku frowned. His father was in his early thirties. That gives him… possibly twenty-five years left… He better enjoy them. But he will not satisfy himself other than with seeing others happy. Just as his father.

"Miroku, my boy! Come inside! You need to relax!" Mushin shouted from the distance. Miroku turned to look at where the voice came from. The happiness of others… Miroku put on his determined face. The happiness of his father. He never is… was… The demon that deprived the person he loved very much will pay for what he caused.

Dearly.

Miroku turned and ran after Master Mushin.

Miroku was sitting at Master Mushin's room. It was a bit larger. There were women dancing in the middle of the room and sake being served by them as well. Mushin was enjoying himself very much. You can hear it in his drunken laugh. Miroku, though, was too busy staring at the ground. He wasn't having very much fun. _'Father would never approve of this,' _Miroku thought sadly. His eyes only saddened more at the thought. Mushin looked down at the small boy at his side. His eyes were blurry from all the sake, but he could make out the small frame of the boy.

"C'mon, Miroku my boy! Enjoy yourself! It's not everyday you see beautiful women and drink the best sake!" Mushin slurred. Miroku did nothing to say he heard him. He simply continued to stare at the ground. _'Father, would you want me to live a happy life?' _Miroku turned to look at Master Mushin. The man looked like he was having the time of his life. He looked as if he had no regrets (Miroku doesn't seem to know what being drunk is…). Miroku eyed the cup of sake. _'Happiness? With Sake and women?' _Miroku thought. His father would never-

Miroku grabbed the cup of sake and drank the liquid whole. Miroku gagged at the burning liquid in his throat. All of a sudden he felt, strange. He felt, like he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't control his emotions. Mushin saw the small boy drink the sake.

"There you go, my boy! Enjoy!" Mushin said with a small slur in his voice. The sake still burned in his throat. His head was starting to spin. He looked up at the dancing geisha in the middle of the room. Master Mushin seemed to really be enjoying them, but he didn't. What's the big deal? They're women. His mom is a female… He simply continued staring. That is, before his world turned black.

Miroku woke up. His head was pounding and he felt like wanting to empty his stomach. How more stupid and naughty can he be? Miroku let out a deep sigh hoping it could calm his pounding head.

It didn't.

"I see your up," Mushin said. Miroku faced towards the voice. There, Mushin stood at the door. He noticed the bottle in his hands. Miroku always noticed it. His father said he had "problems". Miroku always dismissed it. Mushin swung the bottle and drank. A large gulp was heard. Miroku simply stared at the monk. Miroku stared down at his hands. Mostly his right hand, where the Wind Tunnel was.

"Is it true?" Miroku asked quietly. Mushin stared at the boy. The question obviously took him by surprise. But, he knew what the small boy was talking about.

Mushin said nothing for a moment trying to contemplate what to say. He simply nodded with a small grunt. Miroku, from the corner of his eye, saw the older monk's response. He simply let out a small sigh. His father must be really happy right now… He doesn't need to worry about the Wind Tunnel.

"Hurry. Classes will begin shortly," Mushin said or slurred. Miroku looked up then he remembered. This is the day of his birth. His sixth birthday. Miroku literally shook his head wildly to make his thoughts disappear. It worked. Mushin said nothing. What was he gonna say? He's drunk!

In a few seconds, Miroku was in his robes. He walked to where his classes were.

They were taught on how the world is supposed to be peaceful. _'But it isn't' _Miroku added bitterly in his mind. A day of classes and concentration can really get a lot out of you.

**5 Years Later…**

11 years old. Miroku walked to his chambers. His mind finally came at ease of his father's death. The once unnoticeable hole in his hand was growing each year. Miroku learned his limits. And one day, he would suffer the same fate as his father. He didn't want to.

Miroku finished his studies earlier than anyone. The year before, he became an official monk. Miroku, though, decided he wanted to be a traveling monk. If he traveled, he might find the demon that started the Wind Tunnel. Him and Mushin moved to a small shrine in the woods. Just the two of them where they could do many… many things.

Mushin burst through the door, "Miroku! Come, we are having a party!" Mushin bellowed. Miroku turned to his older friend. They stared at each other.

Party.

Sake.

Women…

"Mushin, you dirty monk," Miroku said slyly. Mushin's crooked smile showed on his face.

"They're waiting," Mushin replied. An evil glint in his eye. Miroku walked to Mushin as they walked to where the party was. Miroku's once innocent mind, no more. He couldn't help it!

Miroku and Mushin laughed at nothing. Their cups filled with sake dripping all over the floor. Miroku and Mushin hiccuped. This was the life… Geishas danced around beautifully and gracefully.

Miroku woke up the next morning. His head pounding. He groaned at the pain and held his head within his hands. When he felt the pressure on his right hand, he winced. It hurt, a lot. Miroku groggily stood up. He walked towards Mushin's chambers. He might know why Miroku's hand hurts so much. As Miroku stood and the wind from the outside entered his lungs, his head hurt less and less.

Miroku walked in and saw the old monk on the floor. His bottle of sake held tightly in his grip. He obviously wasn't gonna let it go any soon.

"Master Mushin," Miroku said softly shaking the monk. Mushin snored loudly scratching his nose. Miroku called him a few more times until he had enough. Miroku grabbed Mushin's shoulders and shook him violently. "Wake up, you drunk monk!" Miroku yelled. Mushin stirred then groggily sat up.

"What is it, boy," Mushin slurred. Miroku showed him the hand where his Wind Tunnel was.

"My hand started hurting all of a sudden," Miroku replied. When Miroku was younger, Mushin made him promise to always come to him first when something was strange. Mushin stared at it. He grabbed the hand and studied it. Mushin took off the beads knowing the tunnel was still too small to suck anything in. When he removed the beads, he saw the large gaping whole. Thank goodness Mushin was fat.

"It's growing. It grows with you, Miroku. You're probably entering manhood," Mushin said sobering slightly. Miroku snatched his hand away and stared at the monk as if he grew two heads. Mushin scratched his chin. "Oh yes. I haven't had this talk with you, yet." Miroku continued staring. By now, Mushin was pretty sober. "Now listen because I'm only going to repeat anything," Mushin said. Miroku nodded. Though something was telling him to run.

The traumatized Miroku walked through the hallways and slid open the door into his room. He wanted to sleep and forget everything Mushin told him.

"Stupid Mushin. There are ways to say things. No one tells something like that so bluntly," Miroku mumbled as he fell asleep.

**The Next Day…**

"Someone please help me! Please!" a man's cries filled the shrine. Miroku woke up instantly. The sun was barely out. Miroku threw on his robes and ran towards the voice. There he saw a man running frantically around. Miroku ran to the man. "Oh dear monk. Please help my village!"

"Please calm yourself," Miroku said calmly. The man took a deep breath. Miroku tried to hold the man steady. There, Mushin appeared.

"M-My v-v-village! There's a d-d-demon a-a-and he ate my m-mother-in-law," the villager stuttered. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows.

"Very well. I will help you," Miroku said seriously.

"Oh, t-t-thank you!" the man said.

"I will be back soon," Miroku told Mushin. Mushin nodded. Miroku ran with the man back to the village. Luckily, the village wasn't even a mile away.

**At the Village…**

The demon roared. His six arms wailing around. He began looking for more terrified humans. He saw a small human. A little boy. The demon walked towards him. The boy saw the demon coming at him and panicked. He pushed himself to run faster. Alas, his small feet were no match for the demon's large ones. With one of his arms, he picked up the screaming boy.

Before the demon was able to place the boy in his mouth he felt a stinging sensation. The pain grew and he screamed releasing the small boy. The boy landed on his arm. He probably broke it. The burning sensation turned out to be a sacred sutra that burned the demon within seconds.

The small boy began crying and clutching his arm. Miroku was quite impresses at himself for destroying a demon so easily for his first time. Miroku ran to the boy and gingerly picked him up. His right arm became a dark purple indicating the broken bone.

"My son!" the man yelled. He ran to the Miroku and the small boy. He gingerly took the boy from Miroku's arms and cradled him against his chest. Miroku smiled at the father and son moment. He also refused to let his emotions show. The villagers came out from their hiding places and bowed respectfully to Miroku. The man also stood with his son still in his arms. A woman ran out from the crowd, probably the mother of the boy, and took him from his father's arms. The man bowed. "Thank you, young monk, for saving us."

Miroku nodded.

"Please," an old woman began saying. "Let us treat you this night for your service." Miroku was about to reject the offer when Mushin interjected. Miroku let out a small yell when the monk seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Actually, my old bones aren't what they used to be. A night of rest would be very kind of you," Mushin said. Miroku stared at the older monk. The old woman smiled.

"Master Mushin, why take advantage of this when I cane easily carry you up the mountain?" Miroku asked quietly as they walked to the old woman's house.

"Not a man yet, aren't you Miroku?" Miroku blushed at that. "You know when someone invites another, especially their hero, they'll do anything to make them feel welcome. A few women and some sake sounds good doesn't it?" Mushin explained. Miroku caught Mushin's drift and slyly smiled.

"Mushin, you sly monk," Miroku said with a smirk. Mushin bellowed.

"Miroku, my boy, you will one day learn to think as a real man does!" Mushin said with a small laugh.

Miroku held the cup in the air. It took a lot to get him… not sober. Geishas were dancing in center of the room. The head of the village offered a place for the night, and the entertainment. Tonight, he would sleep well.

**3 Years Later…**

He mumbled a chant under his breath. Without any trouble, the demon before him burnt in spiritual power as his screams died down. Miroku smiled down at the ashes of the demon. He's getting good.

Miroku, a year ago, started his work as a traveling monk all over Japan. There wasn't a day without a demon. Miroku vanquished them all. Whenever a real challenge came by, he used his Wind Tunnel. The black hole grew every year. Especially when he hit his "special" growth. For a fourteen-year-old, Miroku was exceptionally tall. He towered over most men. Demons were a different story.

As Miroku wondered, he found himself on the shore. The crystal blue seas filled his vision. It was absolutely breath taking. Though, he may never be able to enjoy such beauty. He looked down at his right hand then up to the sky. _'Father? Is this what you were trying to stop? Did you lie about your exorcism so you can destroy the demon that inflicted this curse?' _Miroku thought. But, he finally knew the identity of the demon.

Naraku.

He will die as easily as squashing a spider. There are a few things Miroku is worried about though. Mushin said he is a shape-shifter. Miroku is worried he may fall into a trap.

Miroku continued to stare into the blue ocean. Oh, how he loved it. The color of the sea reflects his eyes. Crystal clear blue. You can see everything underneath it. He heard about the pirates finally making themselves known. Why? Because of the Shikon No Tama. Though, it is said only the Legendary Miko can track it. Pirates are searching for the jewel and the girl… Miroku concluded that the Jewel would be a great help for killing Naraku.

Miroku stopped staring at the ocean and began making his way to the market. He is very hungry. Especially for a growing boy.

Miroku quickly found a small village. It was completely barren. Very few people were seen. Miroku walked through the streets and made his way to a small stand. He walked over to it. Inside was an old man. Miroku smiled at the man and gave his order. The old man smiled back. Miroku took his order and sat on the bench against the stand. His sun hat hiding his full face from view. He quickly ate his rice, dumplings, and tea. Miroku put the dishes back on the stand. The man took them and bowed. Miroku tilted his hat as recognition and began walking away.

Miroku heard something in the distant. It was a scream. Miroku walked faster. Now he can clearly hear the desperate screams of a woman.

"HELP!"

Miroku immediately began to run. He was faster than a regular human. And thanks to that, he quickly arrived at the scene. On the ground he saw a woman clutching a small boy underneath her as a demon towered over them. The demon was absolutely repulsive. The demon cried out as he raised his fist ready to strike. Miroku, from his robes, took out sutras.

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku cried out. With perfect aim, the sutras stuck onto the demon making him cry out in anguish. The sutras burned in a bright, blue flame taking the demon with it. Not even ashes were left. The woman stood with the small boy and both bowed deeply.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," both said.

The woman looked up, "Thank you for saving my son and I." Miroku smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome," Miroku replied. The woman looked down at her son expectantly. Her son quickly got the message. He bowed once more.

"T-Thank you," the small boy stammered. Miroku again smiled. He tipped his hat and began making his way through the thick trees. He walked slower to make sure the woman and her son would make it out safely.

Miroku found himself by a small town near a port. A lot more people were here. He again walked through the streets. All women and men wore these strange clothing. He, of course, knew about it. But Miroku lived deeper in the country so it was taking a bit of time for people to get there.

As we walked, he noticed there were a lot of demons. Miroku went into full monk mode. Ready to kill. But, no demon came at him.

None.

Miroku decided to do nothing back. Everyone seemed drunk. Men were waving pistols around and Miroku saw something new. He didn't know if it was good -for him- or bad. He saw women… making themselves so comfortable around the men. Men were even touching them inappropriately in public. In a way he felt turned on, another part of him was screaming at them to stop. As he stared, a woman turned to look at him. His breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes were lifeless. Nothing was seen in them.

Nothing.

She seemed as though her soul was taken from her body. She was nothing but a corpse. She is a beautiful woman… but he felt bad for her. He decided to look away. He was fourteen… What could he do? Sit and stare. That's what.

Miroku looked up. The sun has been set for some time. The sky was beginning to reveal its stars. A man walked ahead of him. All the demons made way for him. Why? He had no clue. Some demons even glared at him and made no move. Miroku only saw a blur when the demon ended up on the ground bleeding. Claw marks the width of his staff on their bodies. Miroku fell back a few steps. But, he noticed this man had quite an aura.

A demon…

Miroku continued walking as if he never noticed him. But, he felt the eyes of someone that bore in his back. A small shiver ran up his spine. He forced himself not to look back.

And he never did.

That night Miroku found himself at the shore. He stared into the water, which showed no reflection. It was the new moon. He was a bit sad that he couldn't see the beautiful reflection of the full moon through the waves. The tide came in. At first Miroku made no movement and let the ocean water reach his toes. When he finally was roused from his thoughts, he took a few steps back. The waves rolled in, one by one – one after another.

Miroku stood there for a few more seconds, his thoughts taking control of him when his eyes began to droop. _'Time for my rest,' _Miroku thought. Miroku walked away from the shore and made his way to an inn.

Miroku entered the inn where a woman and a man sat in the middle of the room.

"May we help you, young monk?" the woman asked sweetly. Miroku had to think of something fast. Master Mushin said people are always grateful and give you a free reward if you save them from something evil.

"_Remember, Miroku, if you save someone and for their gratitude offer you a reward, take advantage of it!"_

Yup, those were his exact words.

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice the large demonic aura surrounding this inn," Miroku started.

The old woman gasped, "Demonic aura?"

The man frowned, "That's impossible!"

"Relax, me friends, that I why I have come. I will gladly offer my services in exchange for a place to stay for the night," Miroku said. The woman's face brightened, but the man still was frowning. After a few moments, the man's face relaxed.

"Please, do what you must," the old man said. In Miroku's mind, he was doing a happy dance. His plan worked! Miroku nodded and stepped outside. He took out one of his sacred sutras and placed it on the side of the door. He clapped once and mumbled a small prayer under his breath.

"There you go! No demon shall pass through!" Miroku said. The owners stared at him. That's it?

"V-V-Very well. A deal is a deal. Muzai, show him to his room," the man said. He was still clearly confused. The old woman, Muzai, stood from her place and began walking deeper into the inn.

"Here is your room, young monk. Breakfast will be brought to you in the morning," Muzai said. Miroku nodded and smiled. He quickly readied himself for bed and fell asleep with ease.

The next morning, Miroku awoke with a knock at the door. He opened his eyes. Muzai opened the sliding door and placed the breakfast near the door. She bowed traditionally and closed the door after her.

Miroku ate and dressed back into his main clothes. He walked out the inn with a small "thanks" on the way out. The sun wasn't out yet.

Miroku found it creepy walking in the main streets. It was dark and cold. Instead he walked by the port where many people were found and the sun shone through. He came across two paths. He held his staff perfectly straight and let it drop. It fell towards the right. Towards the small village with nothing but a few huts… Before Miroku could pick it up, two men came walking. They were walking towards the left where a small city was.

"Did you hear of the talented woman at Central Square? They say she dances with such passion," one man said. With his foot, Miroku turned the staff left. Talented women dancing? That must mean she's very beautiful.

Miroku found himself at Central Square where a large woman danced. Yes, she was good with her body, but not good with her look. Miroku's eyebrow witched.

"I walked two miles for this. That is why one must stick to the staff," Miroku mumbled. He walked against the rail of the port where he saw the same man from yesterday. He seemed alert and at the same time dreamy-eyed.

"I promise," the man said. Miroku swore he heard the man say something. But his human ears couldn't catch anything. Then he caught the faint, "Naraku."

Miroku looked back. What could this mean? The cogs in his head turned as he tried to come up with a reason why he would say that name. Then it came to him…

Miroku couldn't believe it. Someone else had the same goal as him! Miroku wasted no time in walking towards the man. The man walked towards the dock where a large ship was floating.

"Wait!" Miroku called out to the man. The man didn't look back. Miroku called out once more and the man finally turned to see him.

"What, kid," the man said gruffly.

"Did I hear you were after the demon Naraku?" Miroku's not yet changed voice asked. The man glared at Miroku.

"Who do you think you are getting into other people's business?" the man shouted. He looked as if he wanted to bit Miroku's head off.

"G-G-Gomen! I just have the same goal and I was wondering if I could be of service," Miroku stammered.

"Go away, kid. You're too young to be a crewman," the man said. He turned and began walking away. Miroku ran after him.

"No please! I can help! I have a few leads on his whereabouts!" Miroku shouted. The man stopped abruptly. The sun was ready to rise.

"Deal! Get on the ship. The captain will decide if you're good enough," the man said. He wasted no time in running to the ship. Miroku stared a moment longer. He finally found an ally on finding Naraku! Miroku began dancing happily in his head. He walked to the ship.

The sun has officially risen.

"Alright! Man the ropes! Set free the sails! Man at the wheel! I want us out of here," the captain turned and looked at the port. Four men in blue were charging at them. Four can't challenge a pirate. A report to the captain of the navy will not be as easy… "Fast!"

The minute Miroku stepped on the wooden boards of the ship, he felt a lot of demonic aura. Men rushed to their posts doing exactly as they were told. Miroku had no choice but to hide in the deepest corner of the ship. Pirates were so mean. Even a boy who seemed to be his age had a problem. Men were shoving, saying words Miroku never even heard before. Miroku must stay on guard for the demon.

Though, they were already floating on the water before Miroku even knew it. He'll give them credit for that… He heard footsteps.

"So you're the monk," Miroku looked up. The man seemed awfully young to be a captain. What really caught his gaze was the long, silver hair.

Demon.

He is on a pirate ship filled with demons. Miroku looked around. The men all seemed human. The captain seemed to have read his thoughts.

"I'm the only demon," the man said abruptly. Miroku stopped staring and stood up from his spot.

"I heard from one of your crewmen that you're after Naraku," Miroku started. If the man was thinking, he didn't know. The man had stone features, and not just physically. His amber eyes held nothing in them. Just a cold feel to them. But if Miroku wanted this guy to take him - a fourteen-year-old - seriously, he's going to have to stare into those amber depths.

"What of it?" the man said finally. Though, he sounded annoyed. Already? Miroku nodded despite his thoughts.

"Well, sir, it just seems I have the same goal and an ally would be a very helpful," Miroku said. Miroku, though, didn't really like companions. He liked doing things on his own. But this demon didn't seem weak. This, he noticed, the minute he stepped on this ship.

"Listen, kid. A boy like you will be more than enough help by swapping the deck," the man said. Miroku frowned at that. The man turned and began walking away.

"I do have a clue where Naraku is," Miroku whispered quickly. The man suddenly stopped. Miroku had no idea how he could hear him. He whispered. Miroku looked at the man for ears.

None.

The captain's long strides arrived and stood chest to chest with Miroku. He grabbed Miroku by his robes and held him up in the air.

"What do you know?" the captain growled. Miroku held up his hands in defense. Now he got him.

"Now what goo will I be? I'm only good enough by just swapping the decks," Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone. The captain growled. Miroku wasn't really afraid anymore. The captain seemed like an aggressive puppy…

The captain pulled the boy closer. One thing Miroku found offending was the crewmen seemed like they didn't notice, but Miroku could see the smirks on their dirty faces.

"Listen, kid. I'm not gonna play this game. If you don't tell me what you know, I'll swap the deck with your face," the captain growled. Miroku gulped.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you only because you seem like a very kind man," Miroku said sarcastically. The captain growled again. "A-All I know is that he's a shape-shifter."

The captain said nothing for a second before speaking again, "What shape is he? What shape is he now?"

"Calm yourself. If I would've know, I would have slain him myself a long time ago," Miroku replied. Yep, he had no idea how the demon would take him seriously with his squeaky voice.

"Then you're no good," the captain said releasing him roughly. Miroku dropped to the ground.

"I may not be useful for information, but I am useful in battle. I have been cursed with the Wind Tunnel in my right hand. Not only is it my curse and end, but it is my weapon that can suck up a whole village if I so please," Miroku said. The man seemed to contemplating the current situation. He stood there staring down at Miroku with his menacing glare.

Miroku sensed the man's aura. Miroku is barely considered a young man. This aura. This strength can be helpful.

"I'm strong enough. I don't need anyone else," the captain said. Miroku not only got mad at the comment, but at his ego.

"You don't understand! I've been traveling for what seemed a long time. I've been told I am still considered a child. And more importantly, I have someone to avenge! Of course you don't understand," Miroku hissed. He didn't like losing his temper, but he needed help and he will gladly admit it.

The captain's eyes flared. He looked as if he could bit Miroku's head off. Miroku stood his ground though. _'Don't understand someone's need to avenge someone, huh?' _The man thought. Despite his flaming outer appearance… _'Kikyo…'_

"Name?" the captain asked. Miroku blinked in bewilderment at first.

"Miroku," Miroku replied even more confused.

"Welcome to the crew, Miroku," the captain said. Miroku couldn't believe it! He's a pirate! Wait, this goes completely against his work as a monk. "And get rid of those priest clothes."

Miroku waited a few seconds to let everything sink in. What did he just get himself into? Then he snapped out of his daze. Priest clothes?

"I'm a monk not a priest!" Miroku shouted after him. Miroku walked to the edge of the ship. He's a pirate. He now has a chance at killing him.

Naraku.

He looked at the ocean blue. Breathless. The scene left Miroku breathless. Something told him that this is just how it's supposed to be.

**1 Year Later…**

"Hurry it up, Miroku!" a voice yelled. Miroku ran faster. Who knew plundering could be so much fun. Another cannon hit the side of the ship. Miroku lost his balance for a second, but continued to run. The captain was way ahead of him. Then again, he is a demon.

Miroku jumped over a fallen barrel. The sack on his back bounced against him. The captain had the same one. Miroku punched himself.

Another cannon.

Who cares about this ship? It's the enemy's. This was Miroku first time doing the plundering. They were putting up a fight above so the crew had no choice to fight back and let someone else get the plunder.

Miroku imagined himself doing this in his robes. He imagined himself, still up to this day, wandering with hardly any leads to Naraku. When he joined the Seas Hellish Plague, they collected at least an eight of the Shikon no Tama. And it was all thanks to their captain.

Later that day, Miroku stared into the sky. It was a moonless night. In a few hours, it would be a year anniversary of his first time meeting the captain and joining the Seas Hellish Plague. The man he met that morning was never seen. Miroku always noticed the captain was also always missing these nights every month. With these small thoughts, Miroku began thinking. The captain and that man looked an awful lot similar. Despite the physical difference, Miroku noticed the same thing in their eyes-

Internal conflict…

He noticed that. As if he had a war going inside his mind. Their… He heard a long time ago from Master Mushin about half-demons. Though, it was a bit fuzzy considering how long ago it was…

Half-demons always have internal conflict because of the demon and human blood in their bodies. They also transform on the same night they were born… The captain was never seen every moonless night. The man from the docks that morning could be the captain…

See…

Miroku's not that stupid…

The next morning, Miroku saw the captain steering the wheel. It's now or never. Miroku walked up the steps. Miroku jogged slightly up the steps to the deck and stood near, yet far enough, from the captain. His silver hair blowing through the wind, his amber eyes seemed to be able to look beyond than anything.

In the small time Miroku was with this crew, he was already a quartermaster. He didn't want to lose his position for a question. Miroku began to doubt himself.

"You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna ask your question?" the captain said roughly. Miroku didn't mind his rough tone. In fact, he was used to it. He became quite fast friends with the captain.

"Captain… I don't mean to offend you, but… I've been thinking…" Miroku couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to ask the question…

The captain wasn't stupid at all either. He had an idea of what Miroku was going to ask. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Though, the captain didn't want to share his precious secret either. And he has so far has only known Miroku for one year. But, the captain trusted his gut and this kid proved trustworthy.

The crewmen were in the deck below so Miroku had nothing to worry about. They were far from earshot. Plus, all the crewmen were yelling so it's okay… Right?

Miroku decided to break it softly.

"You're not exactly a full demon, are you Captain?" Miroku asked. Th captain said nothing for a while. A crewman came walking up the steps.

"Take the wheel," the captain said. The crewman nodded and did as he was told. He turned to Miroku and began walking into his cabin. It was only a few steps away. The captain closed the door behind him.

The captain stood near the door. Miroku simply stood there.

"Your point?" the captain replied. Miroku stood there. Does this mean…

"So am I right, captain? You aren't a full demon?" Miroku asked hesitantly. The captain gave a small nod. Okay, the captain just told him his biggest secret. Miroku smiled at that.

"Miroku, I swear if you tell anyone, I will see you to Davy Jones Locker," the captain threatened. Miroku held up his hands defensively.

"I will carry your secret to Davy Jones Locker," Miroku said.

"Keh! You better," the captain said. Miroku smiled again.

The captain trusts him…

Captain Inuyasha earned a true friend…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Jeez… This was a long chapter… How about it, Sayuri?

**Sayuri: **My head hurts with all the words… _-groans-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **Oh come on! It's only 15 or 16 pages!

**Sayuri: **_-growls- _That's a lot!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yeah, Yeah, Okay…

**Next Chapter: **Sango's Story


	15. Sango's Story (Part 1)

Pirates: Inuyasha and Kagome

**AnimeExpert1981: **Whatcha-cha-cha! Hiyo! Long time no see… err… write… ed… ish… ing… s… I don't know! Just long time no… I give up. Hi! How ya' guys been? I hope good! Anyway, guess what!

**Sayuri: **Chicken Butt!

**AnimeExpert1981: **You did not just say that…

**Sayuri: **So…?

**AnimeExpert1981: **You try so- hard to…

**Sayuri: **_-growls- _Tries so hard to what!?

**AnimeExpert1981: **… be funny…

**Sayuri: **EXCUSE ME!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Sango's Story is starting… NOW!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah… I know… I don't own InuYasha… Do you know how much I've heard that already?!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter 15: Sango's Story Part 1**

"But mother!" she raised her voice slightly more than she is supposed to.

"Nonsense! You are a young lady. You must practice etiquette," the woman said sternly. She cradled her pregnant stomach.

"I'm five! I'm still considered a child!" she retorted. **(A/N: **I highly doubt a five year-old would be considered a "young lady", but just bear with me. Thank you!**)**

"Sango! Learn your manners! You will sew a thousand stitches until you learn to control yourself," the woman ordered. The girl, Sango, let out a sigh and shut her mouth like every "young lady" would do.

"Now, try it again," her mother said softly. Sango began lowering herself to a very formal bow.

"Mother, my waist hurts," Sango whined. Sango's mother raised her fan and gave Sango a small whack on the head. Sango flinched but nothing more.

"You must never whine. You should know this. Now, with the bowing," her mother said. Sango bowed from her waist and put her head all the way down. It is getting hard to breathe. Sango stood up abruptly and let out a sigh of frustration.

"This kimono isn't helping! It feels like a thousand pounds!"

"Sango…" her mother said with a warning tone.

"Forgive me, mother. I couldn't control myself," Sango gracefully raised a sleeve to her face. Her mother let out a small sigh.

"Go on your way. We will continue some other time," her mother said. Sango smiled slightly while trying to hide her happiness. Sango's mother always knows what her daughter is up to, but the girl is as stubborn as her father is. She finally learned to stop interfering.

"Thank you, mother," Sango said. Sango stood up abruptly and walked out. She carefully closed the shoji and the minute she was sure her mother didn't see her shadow on the other side, she dashed to her room. It is simple room, really. The walls were white like every other. Her futon was in the middle of the room and her wardrobe at the corner. She also had a mirror in the corner where her mother would brush her hair every morning.

Sango shrugged her kimono off and put on a much simpler one. She grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. Hopefully today he'll notice her.

She ran quickly to the war camp. Her father is the general of all demon slayers of her village. The best demon slayers are said to have trained in her small village. She looked from behind a wall and there is what seemed like a hundred men sparring. Some men had scythes, others swords, some chains. Sango stared in absolute awe. She stared for who knows how long when a deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sango," Sango immediately turned around to address her father.

"Otou-sama," Sango said. She gave a deep bow and continued staring downward.

"Come, child. No one is here to watch," his baritone voice said. Sango smiled and looked up at her father.

"I'm here once again, father," Sango said. Her father stared down at her then smiled.

"So it seems. Do you really think you're ready?" he asked.

"Of course! I've been practicing every time I had the chance," Sango replied. Sango's mother hated it when Sango began talking about becoming a Demon Slayer. Because of this, Sango practiced in hiding. Her father encouraged her so it fueled her motivation. Half of Sango's life is filled with etiquette and another with training.

"Very well," he replied as he led the way through the hallways. Sango obediently followed trying to catch up with her father's large strides. Shortly after, they arrived at a small room. Sango's father picked up two wooden swords and handed one to Sango. She expertly steadied the sword in front of her. She twisted her body at a perfect angle. Ready for anything… Her father did the same. A moment passed for what seemed an eternity when Sango charged. The point of her sword faced her father, aimed at his stomach. Her father deflected the attack easily, but inside he was beaming with pride.

Sango swiftly moved her sword and brought it down with no time in between. Her father blocked it once more. Now it is his turn, he twisted the sword in his hand and held it in a death grip. He is going easy, but not so easy. He brought the sword down on his daughter, but she blocked it as easily as he had. He began to throw blow after blow, but Sango blocked every one of them with a grace he doubted a five-year-old even had. _'I am proud to be her father.' _He quickened his pace. Faster and faster. Sango's forehead had a thin sheet of sweat while her father was barely getting started.

Sango charged.

She aimed for his legs, but he jumped. Sango began to get frustrated. She charged and her father jumped out of the way. He now has an idea of how good she is. He used the flat of the wooden sword and as softly and stern as he could, he hit her back. Sango fell forward in defeat.

"Sango," he began. Sango stood up and faced her father. Tears were threatening to spill for the embarrassment her father must feel.

"Forgive me, father. I am not as good as you were hoping," Sango said. _'No, I will not cry in front of my father. I will cause him no more shame then I already have,' _Sango thought and faced her father.

"You are correct Sango," Sango flinched. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You are better than I was hoping," Sango's tears disappeared and smiled. She hugged her father for all it is worth. He hugged her back.

"I promise I will work harder," Sango said with determination in her voice. Her face was lit up and smiling. Her father couldn't stop the bark of laughter.

"I'm sure you will, but until then, begin to practice with this." He walked to a small closet and pulled out a miniature boomerang. (**A/N: **This is not Hiraikotsu. This is a practice boomerang like Hiraikotsu. It will be explained further in the story.) Just like his… Sango's eyes widened. He handed the boomerang to his daughter with great care. Sango held unto it as if she held it wrong, it will evaporate.

"Thank you so much, father. I will not let you down," Sango said. He nodded. Sango was about to turn to leave when her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sango, I have one last thing," he said. Sango turned around and stood before her father. "Kilala," he called out to some unknown presence. Sango's eyes swept around the room looking for the source named "Kilala". A small, cream-colored cat appeared and jumped on Sango's father's shoulder. Sango stared at the small feline from it's two tails to its' red eyes. _'So cute…' _Sango had the urge to just cuddle with it. "She is now yours."

Sango snapped from her thoughts. The cat, Kilala, jumped into Sango's hands and cuddled into the joint of Sango's neck. Sango giggled at the contact and smiled genuinely. Her father smiled. He always wanted to make his daughter happy. He won't lose to even that kind of battle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, father. You don't know how much this means to me!" Sango said with a very low bow. The cat, Kilala, meowed. "Aww..." Sango cuddled the kitten making sure she didn't suffocate her new pet.

"You may go now," Sango's father said. Sango smiled and left the room. Sango gave a deep bow despite the pain she felt, already sore from the practice. Sango shouldered the boomerang and with small yet graceful strides, she ran to her room. Kilala ran with ease at her side.

When Sango arrived in her room, she heard piercing screams. It is her mother. Sango isn't trained using her new boomerang so she grabbed her wooden practice sword. She dashed to her parent's room and slid the door open. Her mother was sprawled out on the futon holding her large stomach. Sango ran to her and knelt beside her. Kilala followed her new mistress loyally.

"Mother, what's wrong!" Sango's voice was full of alarm. Her mother's forehead was covered in sweat as she reached and grabbed Sango's face in her hands.

"The-The b-baby. He's coming!" she screamed again. Sango panicked. Will she be okay while she gets help? Sango didn't think once. She dropped her wooden sword and dashed. She ran into the kitchen where all the cooks were.

"My mother! The baby's coming!" Sango said. All the women stared in shock. One of the servants began running to her mother's chambers.

"Hiraku! Do you even know how to deliver a child!" another maid screamed.

"A little!" Hiraku screamed back. Hiraku's mind was only filled with the fact if the child wasn't taken out soon the Lady would be in trouble…

No one can help. They knew nothing but how to cook… Either way, another two women to see if they can help.

Sango ran after Hiraku into her mother's room. Sango's mother was luckily already on the futon so that helped.

"Sango dear, you must cooperate," Hiraku said. Sango's eyes widened unsure if her mother will be fine.

"Of course!"

"Good, now get those towels," Sango ran to her mother's wardrobe and took out clean towels. "Next, get a bowl of warm water." Another cook put Sango's mother's head on her lap while the other gave Sango's mother her hand for something to squeeze on. It wasn't just the woman giving labor screaming. Hiraku began her magic.

**(A/N: **You wouldn't believe the things I had to read just to get this info about needing towels. o_0… I'm traumatized…**)**

The cries filled the room. The baby was delivered fine and healthy. Sango…? Sango's traumatized…

"Here, clean the baby," Sango gently held her baby brother and washed him little by little from his toes and using her finger to wipe off the mucus off of his face and open his nose. **(;_;) **

"I think it's a boy… Yes, it is a boy," Hiraku mumbled.

"I have a new baby brother?" Sango asked. Hiraku nodded and her attention went back the mother bleeding more than she should. "This is not good. She's bleeding too much," Hiraku said. The other women followed Hiraku's every order. Clumsy but better than nothing.

"I-Is my baby okay?" Sango turned to her mother.

"M-Mother? Are you alright?" Sango wrapped her brother in a soft blanket hoping that maybe he'd stop crying.

"Milady, I don't think-."

"I know. No woman really survives childbirth," she said. "But, please let me hold my baby. Just once," she said. Sango's eyes widened.

"Mother? What are you talking about? The baby's fine which means you'll be fine!" Sango began to cry all of a sudden. She handed her mother the newborn.

"It's a boy, milady," Hiraku said.

"A boy… Kohaku. Do you like it, Kohaku?" she said softly.

"She's still bleeding," Hiraku mumbled. "Milady, I will see what I can do. Bleeding excessively doesn't always mean you will pass," Hiraku said.

Sango's mother passed her new baby brother, Kohaku. "Remember, I love you all so much." Sango began to cry more.

"I love you too, mother," Sango said.

"Child, take your baby brother. Wait outside. I'll see what I can do for your mother," Hiraku said. Sango nodded and walked slowly with the crying baby in her arms out the room. When Sango walked out, another woman ran in. Sango took it she was the midwife. She looked down at her baby brother.

"Kohaku… It will all be okay," Sango said and kissed Kohaku's forehead. Kohaku flailed his arms and legs while continuing to cry.

"Sango," she looked up at her father.

"Father! I don't know what's going on!" Sango began to cry full on now. Her father put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Is that-?" Sango smiled and held out the bundle. Her father took the child gently in her arms. He smiled genuinely at his new child and again kneeled in front of Sango.

"Do not worry, daughter. Your mother will be fine," he said in his comforting voice. Sango nodded now being encouraged by her father's words.

"It's a boy. Mother named him Kohaku," Sango said with a small, sad smile.

"Kohaku… Your mother has always had a good taste in names," said Sango's father.

The midwife walked out with a sad expression. Sango's eyes widened and small tears began to fill her vision once more. She didn't know why but she is crying. The confusion left Sango's mind after hearing the midwife.

"If only I had arrived earlier… I'm so sorry. They Lady couldn't make it," she said. Hiraku walked out with tears down her cheeks. Sango began to cry and fell to her knees, hugging herself. Her mother… No… A child's worst nightmare…

_Remember, I love you all so much._

No, it was just seconds ago that her mother said those exact words. She can't be gone. Sango wanted to control herself, her tears. But they didn't. She looked up her father and saw his eyes red and puffy. He was obviously trying to hold back his tears. Sango stood up and walked towards her father and hugged his legs. He put his available arm on her back.

"The Lady's last words were about how much she loved you all," said Hiraku. The other two cooks walked out with puffy, teary eyes. So it's true? Her tears made her choke up… The tears fell down much fiercer down her cheeks. Kohaku never got to see his mother…

"Oh father!" Sango hugged her father more fiercely. Kilala nuzzled Sango's cheek hoping to be of some comfort. Sango leaned into Kilala while keeping her father in her death grip.

"Thank you so much for trying to save the life of my wife," said Sango's father. The midwife and Hiraku with the other two cooks bowed and went their separate ways.

"F-Father? Is it alright if I go see mother?" Sango asked.

"I-," He let out a deep breath. "Yes, you may." Sango nodded then walked into her mother's room. Kilala decided to follow Sango after a small debate in her mind.

The room smelled of perfume. It was also warm; it's not cold like death… Sango's feet prodded against the wooden floor as she walked closer to the dead body. Sango instantly knew her mother died from loss of blood. That was what Hiraku was talking about… Sango clenched her fist and blinked back the tears. Sango knelt near her mother. Her mother did seem… dead. Her beautiful pale skin began turning a ghostly white. Under her eyes were purple and her face looked in pain. Sango wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. Kilala stared at the corpse and cocked her head to one side and remained silent.

'_Mother? Please, wake up.'_

Nothing happened. Sango's inner plea wasn't answered. She had always gotten in fights with her mother about her etiquette lessons. The same ones Sango hated. But, her mother wasn't ever really harsh. Simply stern. If it weren't for Sango's lessons, she was the best mother anyone can ask for. Quiet, yet lively. The woman was never still. They had servants in the house yet she always helped with something.

Sango clenched her mother's hand in hers. It was getting cold and pale, but there was still a bit of warmth. Sango took advantage of that warmth. After all that time of waiting and Sango eventually fell asleep, Kilala cuddled into Sango and fell asleep as well. She took an immediate liking to Sango. Sango seems to be a sweet and innocent girl. Two traits Kilala admires.

Sango had no idea how long she was with her mother when her father walked in.

"Sango. Come out, child. You've been in here for hours," he said softly. Something inside Sango made her want to break down and just lay in her mother's arms, but she knew she couldn't. Sango looked up at her father in her drowsy state.

"Father…" Sango said with more tears spilling. Her father walked to her and picked her up in his arms. "Can I sleep with you, Kilala… and Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"Very well. After they feed him, of course," Sango's father said. Sango didn't smile…

"We'll have the funeral first thing tomorrow at dawn," Sango's father said to a servant. She nodded and continued her chores.

The sun had finally set and night was beginning to set in. Sango readied herself for a quick bath. The water began to run as she stripped her clothes off. In a few seconds, she was enjoying the warm water against her skin. She dipped herself leaving only her face untouched. Sango couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. She now has a baby brother and her mother passed in the process…

"Mama, you knew this could happen. Why would you leave me?" Sango said quietly. Kilala meowed at Sango. Sango at first was shocked then remembered that Kilala followed her into the bathroom. Kilala meowed again. Sango sighed, "Kilala? How do you deal with loss?" Kilala meowed and made a few noises. She seemed to understand Sango. Yet, Sango wasn't happy.

Sango lost track of time. Her only indication that she was in the bath an ample amount of time was when her skin began to wrinkle. She dried herself and changed. She walked over to her dresser. Her brush was still untouched from this morning when her mother brushed it last. Sango walked with as much courage as she could and sat in front of the mirror and began to brush. The brush went clean through each stroke. Her room was quiet. Her mother would talk sometimes while she brushed Sango's hair. If she wasn't talking, she was singing. Without her consent, tears began to fall down Sango's cheeks again.

_'I still have my father and now I have Kohaku… Kohaku...' _Sango sighed and angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks. She wasn't used to crying. She never had to… Sango huffed. She braided her hair and looked in the mirror and sighed. Her braid… It didn't even look like one… Mother was amazing at doing braids. _'It's not your fault, Momma. I know you wouldn't leave me intentionally. Especially indefinitely,' _Sango thought. She stood and walked out the door to her father's room.

She slid the shoji open and walked in with Kilala in tow. Her father was staring out the window and on the futon was a small form. Kohaku…

"Father?" Sango called out. Her father ripped away from his thoughts and faced his daughter.

"Sango. How are you feeling?" She walked up to him and he sat her in his arms. They both sat in silence. The comfort of a father and daughter.

"To be truthful, father, I feel depressed," Sango said quietly.

"Come now, Sango. Your mother loves you. She loves us. Even from wherever she is, she's watching over you, me, and Kohaku," he said. Pure love for his daughter traced each word.

"I know. What will happen now?" Sango asked. She turned her body to face her father's face.

"We will go on with our normal lives. I will continue to train you and now Kohaku," he replied. Sango looked down.

"A normal life without mother? Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?" Sango said. Her father smiled.

"I know for a fact that your mother would not want us to live in despair. She wants us to live life to the fullest," he said. Sango exhaled.

Outside, the sun has finally set. The moon was up and as was the stars.

"Time to go to bed, princess," her father said. They walked to the futon and both lay beside the sleeping baby. The three huddled near each other with no space in between.

"Oh," Sango said surprised. "Kilala, would you like to join us?" she asked. Kilala walked quietly to them and made herself comfortable between Sango and Kohaku. The security they felt in their dreams. The warmth, the love…

Four Years Later…

He fell in the cold water and the minute he fell in, he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sister!" he complained.

"Oh come on, Kohaku," she splashed her little brother. The demon slayers surrounded the river where the children played. They laughed at how amusing the siblings were. The father was among the crowd.

"Oh yeah?" He plashed as much as his little arms could. She laughed as the cold water touched her skin. Soon, they were in a water fight. The men around them were also wet in the process, but they simply laughed it off. Sango looked down and saw the koi running between her legs and towards Kohaku.

"It's coming towards you, Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Kohaku stared at the koi underneath the water with a determined face. Suddenly, Kohaku launched. The fish slid under his fingertips and Kohaku lost his balance. Trying to regain it, he lost his footwork and fell into the water with a yelp. The men around laughed as Kohaku jumped out from under the water. Kilala, in her transformed state, simply clawed into the water and the fish landed on the dirt. She made it look so easy… Sango and Kohaku stared in wonder and laughed at their attempt. Kilala cocked her head to the side wondering why the siblings laughed so randomly.

"Alright you two. Let's go get you changed before you get a cold," their father said.

"But, father…" the boy whined.

"Race you to father," the girl said. The boy, Kohaku, laughed.

"I'm so going to beat you, Sango!" they began to push through the ankle deep water and got to the bank. The girl, Sango, tagged her father before Kohaku.

"I win!" Sango announced.

"That's not fair your older!" Kohaku pouted. Sango laughed. She went over and gave him a big hug. Kohaku simply went along with it. Their father grabbed both children before anything happened between both siblings. Sango went on his shoulders while he held Kohaku in his arms. Kilala transformed back to her kitten state and Sango caught Kilala into her arms.

"Let's go back," father said. The other demon slayers followed.

Later That Day…

"Remember to remain relaxed. Don't let anything cloud your mind. Stay focused. Show no mercy-," he began before his daughter, Sango, charged. He went into defensive mode. In four years, the girl can almost beat all of his men. Pride swelled in his chest. Just not at the right moment. Sango took the opening and brought her sword down on his shoulder.

"Point for me," Sango said in a singsong voice. Kilala meowed from the sidelines.

"How is sitting in a corner going to help me become a demon slayer?" Kohaku practically screamed. He was bored out of his mind. Father didn't let Kilala help entertain him. He's grown quite close to the cat. Sango sighed at the memory when her father made her sit in the corner while he sparred with the others. It taught her to be subtle, patient. One of the important factors to real combat.

"Calm, my son. You will soon understand," said Sango's father. Sango smiled at Kohaku's pouting face. He was so cute for a four-year-old.

After another few hours of sparring and parrying and staring into the wall of a corner, it was called a day. Sango and Kohaku retreated to their chambers. Sango grabbed her baby brother's hand and led him to his room with Kilala following faithfully behind. When they entered, Kohaku laid on his futon and Sango made sure to tuck Kohaku in just the way he liked. He liked being in a cocoon. She covered every bit of his body and left his face out to breathe. Kohaku felt something crawling on him from within the covers and Sango's eyes followed the small form under Kohaku's blanket. Sango and Kohaku's breath hitched in their throats when Kilala peaked out from under the blankets. The two siblings couldn't stop the burst of laughter that left their mouths. Kilala cocked her head to the side before jumping out of her position and sitting by Sango scratching with her paw the back of her head.

"Thank you, sister," Kohaku said. Sango smiled placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up. Before she walked out the room, Kohaku spoke. "Sister, what happened to mother?"

Sango froze. The memories hit her like a punch on the gut. She turned around to face her baby brother. She gave him a sad smile with silent tears falling down her cheeks without her knowing. Kohaku grew worried.

"You don't have to talk about it if you want," he said. He didn't like seeing his sister crying. Come to think of it, this was the first time he saw her cry. Sango walked over to him and reclined near him in his futon. She cuddled him next to her and held him tight. Kohaku dug his arms out of the restraining cocoon he loved so much and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It's okay," Sango said. She didn't know how to explain, but she knew she had to. It was a task her father left to her because he's a bit… blunt.

**Flashback**

_"Sango," he said as they cleaned their boomerangs._

_ "Yes, father?" _

_ "When Kohaku becomes curious about his mother," he began. Sango froze. She plastered her gaze to the floor and sniffed quietly. "Can you please take care of that? Considering you being… less blunt as I," he asked. Sango sighed and looked up at her father with a large (fake) smile on her face._

_ "Of course, father. Don't worry," she replied._

**End of Flashback**

She has already had this conversation in her head plenty of times. Why can't she speak? Kohaku deserved to know.

"It's dangerous to have children sometimes, Kohaku. There can be many problems. Though I don't even know how this stuff works, it has its side effects. When mother was pregnant with you, she wouldn't stop vomiting," Kohaku chuckled. So did Sango. She remembered her mother's annoyed stare because she's been trying to stop vomiting, but more simply came out. "The day you were born, mother had a few… difficulties. She was a fighter. I know she didn't go easily. When you came out, mother wasn't responding like she was supposed to," a small flush appeared on Sango's cheeks. Kohaku simply stared at his sister innocently. "They tried to save her, but it was too late," Sango concluded.

Kohaku's eyes began to water. "So it's my fault. If only I wasn't born, mother would have still been alive." Sango's eyes widened.

"Don't ever say that, Kohaku! Everyone was so happy when you were born. Even mother was overjoyed to see you, hold you. Me? I was so happy to know I have a baby brother!"

"But at the cost of mother's life," Kohaku said bitterly. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born," he mumbled. Sango sat up and gave Kohaku a bone-crushing hug.

"Please don't say that, Kohaku. You are worth much more than you think," Sango said in between sobs. Kohaku hugged his sister back with his own tears. Sango never went to her own bed. The two siblings woke up on the same bed hugging each other to death. Kilala couldn't fit between them, but she made herself comfortable.

The Next Day…

"Focus, Sango. Aim and don't just throw with all your strength. Let it fly," her father said. Sango held her boomerang the same way her father taught her. She took a deep breath then let go. The boomerang gracefully sliced through the air. She was aiming at the five cups, but she missed three. She held out her arm and caught the boomerang as best as she could but ended up falling backwards. Sango let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her foot.

"This is so frustrating! I can barely hit the cups!" Sango said. _'And much less catch my weapon,' _she added.

"Sango, calm down. You have only just begun. On my first time, I couldn't hit even one bottle until a year later," said Sango's father. Sango sighed and pulled back her arm again. She's going to do this. And she is going to do better. Kohaku's grunts filled her ears. She glanced from the corner of her eye to see her baby brother practicing his swordplay. Father finally decided that Kohaku was ready to actually practice with a wooden sword. Somehow, him trying gave her the strength and focus she needed. Sango pulled her arm slightly farther, took a deep breath, and with a grunt let her boomerang fly.

Sango closed her eyes. She really didn't want to see her failure.

"Sango," her father breathed. Sango opened her eyes in surprise when she felt her boomerang coming her way. She raised her hands and caught the boomerang with more ease then before. She was pushed back by the force, but still kept her balance. She looked at the targets.

Gone.

None were left. She did it? She did it! Sango straightened her spine to seem taller and smiled proudly. Her father smiled at her and she walked towards him.

"How was that, father?" she asked.

"Sango, that was amazing!" Kohaku ran towards his older sister and father.

"It was, wasn't it?" their father replied.

"Does this mean I'm ready for my first mission, father?" Sango asked.

"A mission? Sango, this was only your first. You must continue practicing to ensure your aim is flawless," with that, he walked away. Sango huffed.

"Don't worry, sister. I know you'll go on your first mission in no time," Kohaku said. He walked back to his spot and continued to practice. Sango took a deep breath, one she didn't even know she was holding.

"What do you think, Kilala? Do you think I'm good enough for a mission, yet?" Sango asked. Kilala meowed. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and realized just how sticky she was with all of the sweat making her clothes stick to her. _'Gross,' _Sango thought. She concluded her practice for the day and walked back inside. Kilala jumped onto Sango's shoulder after deciding she didn't want to walk.

Sango walked through the halls of her home and walked past a particular room. Her parent's room. The same room her mother slept in. Sango pushed her grief to the back of her mind. She continued to walk and arrived to her destination. She set the bath and entered. Sango scrubbed and rinsed until she felt clean. It was relatively a quick bath.

All changed and clean, Sango wondered what to do next. The sun would soon set. She never really played with the other children of the village. She just wasn't that type of person. She'd much rather practice until her fingers bled then hang out with other girls who would make her spill precious secrets. Who knows if that's just how they were. But that's what normally happened when she walked through the village. Girls picked on another little girl and boys tackled each other. She would play with them before she heard them calling her names. Of course, Sango gave them a piece of her mind, but she felt guilty afterwards. Turns out the boys had liked her, but she scared them away. Who cares? Sango didn't like them either.

Did Kohaku finish practicing? Sango made up her mind and walked out of her room to search for Kohaku. She went outside to make sure if he was still practicing. When Sango walked out, the first thing she saw was Kohaku practicing. Sango smiled and walked towards him. He was so focused, he didn't even realize she was there until she spoke.

"Spread your legs more apart. It'll help with your balance," Kohaku yelped and Sango giggled.

"Sister, you scared me," Kohaku whined. Sango stifled her laugh.

"Sorry. I just came to check on you," Sango said. Kohaku smiled. He turned back to his practicing and followed his sister's advice and bent his legs. He immediately felt the difference and made slightly more progress then when he started. "You'll one day be a really good demon slayer, Kohaku," Sango praised. Kohaku looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I don't think so. The best demon slayer will definitely be you, Sango," Kohaku replied.

"Well I know for sure, that my baby brother will be amazing!" Sango exaggerated with her hands.

"Thank you," Kohaku said slightly above a whisper. Sango smiled and looked up at the sky again. The sun was its golden hue in the purple sky.

"Hey, Kohaku. Don't you think it's time to go inside now?" Sango said.

"Just a little longer?" Kohaku asked.

"Fine, but I'll stay here with you," Sango sat on the ground and watched her brother practice. He's good. No, he's really good. He can surpass Sango. She smiled at the thought. She loved her brother so much she doesn't know what she would do without him. Kilala walked up to Kohaku and began rubbing her face into his legs. Kohaku began laughing and lost his balance. Sango laughed as her brother fell to the ground and rushed to help him. Kohaku was actually quite happy on the floor with Kilala tackling him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Okay, so I was up to page 22 when I noticed that this is very long and I need to make it shorter. By the way, I would like to apologize for no uploading in a long time. I had two major projects due and I basically haven't slept soundly in two weeks. I have been writing and hours pass but then I realize, "Oh s***!" and I run like a maniac to finish this and that. When I get a new assignment, it took all of my will power not to yell at my teacher about me having my fanfic life. I haven't forgotten about anyway and I am seriously working my butt off and multi-tasking without even knowing it. The second part will be uploaded in no time because I already have 7 pages which is average for what I always upload. So again, I'm sorry!

**Sayuri: **GO TO SLEEP!

**AnimeExpert1981: **I already did. I didn't wake up until the p.m's on the weekend.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Sango's Story (Part 2)

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Yes, I have returned with the part 2 of I don't know how many parts to Sango's story. Maybe this is the last one. Or the next one? Who knows? I don't. Hahahaha! God, I need some sleep.

**Sayuri: **It's not just sleep. Now go to sleep or then I can't sleep!

**AnimeExpert1981: **Since when does my brain ever rest? There's ALWAYS something on my mind.

**Sayuri: **I hate you.

**AnimeExpert1981: **I said the same thing when I got an A-.

**Sayuri: **_–rolls eyes-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hope you enjoy. Come on, Sayuri. Let's write!

**Sayuri: **I WANNA SLEEP!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I do own my toilet, though.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter 16: Sango's Story (Part 2)**

**Two Years Later…**

"Sango, it has been two years and you have already mastered the basics and have an idea on real combat. Do you think you are ready for your first mission?" he asked. Sango's eyes glazed and had to restrain herself from pouncing on her father and letting her happiness out. A demon slayer must learn self-control and show confidence at all times.

"Yes, father," Sango replied.

"Very well. We have been asked by the Lord of Takeda Village to slay a demon that has been terrorizing his village. We will be leaving tomorrow at dusk," he placed a warm had on her shoulder. "You will do fine. You and Kohaku are my pride," he said. His words gave Sango courage and the strength to stand up. She was so happy by the news that her knees became jelly and went numb giving her the pins and needles feeling. Either way, Sango stood and bowed formally to her father and left his working room. She walked through the hallways and went outside to practice. If she was going to do her best tomorrow, she better practice. Sango couldn't stop the doubt and fear from growing in her stomach. What happens if she fails? What happens if she just does something wrong that may cost them? Kilala walked out of a hallway and joined Sango on her journey to her room.

Sango changed into her practice gear and picked up her practice boomerang. Father said that when she is ready, he would pass down the Hiraikotsu to her. She can't let him down.

Sango finished and headed to the courtyard where she practices daily with Kohaku. He has also grown in experience and began his personal training with father. Sango even gave him tips and cheats to help him when he needed it. He never turned down her offer getting as much help as he can. The boy seems to have a low self-esteem, but little by little, Sango has been able to heal that.

She stood in front of the practice dummy and took out her sword. Sango wasted no time and with one slash, she made a clean-cut right through the dummy's middle. In real life, the demon would've died since her sword basically cut through his heart. Feeling accomplished, Sango went to practice with her boomerang. She set each bottle on each log post and stood a few yards away. With expert ease, Sango brought her arm back. She grunted as the boomerang flew and with a flawless aim, shattered each bottle in one throw. The boomerang flew back at her and Sango caught it with little to no problem.

"Sister!" Sango turned her head to the voice and saw her brother, Kohaku, running towards her. She smiled at him when he stood in front of her. He was panting heavily with a sweat dripping from his forehead. Seeing him wearing a hakama, Sango knew he just finished his personal training with father.

"Kohaku? What's happened?" Sango asked. Sango couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No, no, no. I just came to tell you what father told me," Kohaku said.

"Oh… What did father tell you?"

"He said I'm getting a lot better and when I'm your age, I will maybe go on my first mission," he said with a smile.

"Of course you're getting better, Kohaku! I don't know why you wouldn't think that! I wouldn't be surprised if you went on your first mission before you turned my age," Sango said with a bone-crushing hug to her brother. Kohaku blushed at his sister's words. Sango finally let him go and Kohaku took in deep breaths of air until he turned back to his normal skin color.

"Do you really mean that, Sister?"

"Of course, Kohaku! I mean it from the bottom of my heart!" Kohaku blushed again. It's because of these kinds of words that Kohaku loved his sister to death. She hoped she loved him, too. Since he was the cause of their mother's death… Kilala rubbed her head against his leg whenever Kohaku felt some sort of doubt. She did it to everyone. Mostly Kohaku, though.

"I-I heard you're going on your first mission tomorrow," Kohaku said. Sango nodded. "Are you worried?"

"Worried? I'm scared to death," Sango answered truthfully. Kohaku smiled.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'm going to be cheering you on from here," said Kohaku. Sango smiled. After a few moments, Sango spoke.

"Hey, Kohaku," she said.

"What is it, Sister?"

"Do you want to go for a walk? Just to help get my mind off the pressure I'm feeling about the mission?" Sango asked. Kohaku seemed surprised, but smiled and nodded. Sango smiled as well. "Come on, Kilala!"

The three left the village and walked quite a ways until Sango felt comfortable. It was a large meadow. The three sat down on the green grass and simply stared at the sky. Sango in her straight position while Kohaku had his arms above his head. Kilala sat comfortably in the middle.

Up in the sky, they spotted two birds. They seemed to be racing each other as one kept going ahead of the other but the other one caught up and was in the lead before the other bird went ahead. This continued until they were no longer in their line of vision. The sight made Sango and Kohaku smile. Kilala was as confused as ever. Why are they smiling so randomly?

**That Night…**

What if he decided not to have her on the mission anymore? Did she do something wrong? Basically every question of doubt plagued Sango's mind as she walked to his working room. They would be leaving for the mission in a few hours, why call her now? Kilala gave Sango her condolences by rubbing her cheek against Sango's cheek.

"Thanks, Kilala. I feel better," said Sango. With that Kilala left. Sango sat right outside of the shoji door and called out.

"Father? It's Sango," she called out.

"Come in," she heard her father's response. Sango opened the shoji carefully just in case anyone else was beyond. Also, because it's good manners, though she barely remembers any of the lessons her mother taught her after all of these years. Sango made sure to close the shoji after her and entered. Inside was one of father's top demon slayers. "Sango," he greeted. Sango bowed a formal bow to each her father and his guest. She made sure to keep her eyes downward. Making eye contact was disrespectful to someone of higher authority to you.

"You called for me, father?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Rise your head, daughter," he said. Sango did as told. The other demon slayer eyes her wearily.

"Yes, it is about the mission tomorrow," he replied. Sango bit her lip. She knew it had something to do with the mission. Of course he would think she wasn't ready for such a large step. "Like every mission, every demon slayer needs their armor and I was going to have one of the maids help find you the right size, but I felt like boasting about having my daughter at a fresh age of 11 summers going on her first mission," he said.

"You are right. 11 summers, you say? Impressive," the other demon slayer complimented. Sango felt slightly more pressure now that her father's pride rested on her shoulders. Boasting about her? Sango has to make sure she doesn't disappoint him. Sango let out a sigh of relief. So he wasn't going to kick her out of the mission. Thank goodness…

"Now, about your armor," Sango's father pulled out something from behind him. Sango eyed the leather clothing in his hands. The coral armor was stacked on top. The color truly captivated Sango. "It was your mother's favorite color," her father said. Sango gently took the suite from her father's waiting hands and stared down at it. Her mother's favorite color, huh? Coral… "Do you think it will fit you?"

Sango opened the suit from its folded state and stared at it. Sango folded it back up and looked at her father.

"It will fit me perfectly. Thank you, father," Sango said.

"There's nothing more so you are excused to leave. Get as much rest as you can. We will be leaving at dawn," said Sango's father. Sango nodded and stood from her position and made her way to the exit. Sango left with as much mannerism and the little strength she had. Sango walked away silently and entered her room. She couldn't stop the squeal that erupted from her throat. Kilala appeared and Sango grabbed the cat and spun around the room. Kilala stared oddly at the squealing girl.

"Kilala, I'm going on my first mission tomorrow! And no doubt that you're coming along," Sango placed Kilala gently on the ground. Kilala stumbled back a few steps from the spinning but quickly regained her balance and meowed. "I have to go tell Kohaku before we leave!" Sango dashed out the room and Kilala had to run to keep up with Sango.

Sango ran out to the courtyard and found Kohaku practicing. Sango admired how much he practiced. She slowly walked up to him hoping to surprise him.

"I know you're there," Kohaku said naturally. Sango slightly jumped then her eyes widened.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sango asked. Kohaku turned to face her.

"Because you were breathing hard from all your running," Kohaku said nonchalantly. Sango blushed. She was breathing hard? Well she did run from her room all the way over here so it was only expected. Sango shrugged and walked up to her brother and began taking note of his stance.

"Wow, Kohaku. You've gotten so much better the last time I saw you," Sango praised. Kohaku looked at her.

"Really?" Kohaku asked.

"Really. I don't even see why you're still practicing that technique. It's obvious you already mastered it," Sango said. Kohaku blushed.

"Father hasn't shown me any new techniques yet. He said when he returns from the mission, he'll show me a new one," Kohaku said.

Kohaku decided to take a break and they sat in the courtyard's grass.

"I heard you're leaving for your mission in a few hours," Kohaku said. Sango forgot for a second. Being with her brother made her forget something so important!

"Yeah," Sango said slowly. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"You'll do great, sister," Kohaku encouraged. Kilala meowed.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I just do," Kohaku said. Silence filled the siblings.

"Thanks," Sango said. Kohaku turned to look at her. Confusion tracing his facial features.

"Why are you thanking me?" Kohaku asked.

"Because of your encouragement," Sango replied.

"Oh," Kohaku said.

"We should head inside before it gets too dark," Sango said. Kohaku nodded as they headed back inside. Kilala jumped on Kohaku's shoulder.

Sango tucked her brother in and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Kohaku wiggled his toes from under the blanket and snuggled deeper into the covers. They bid their goodnights and Sango with Kilala, left.

Sango walked to her room and closed the shoji behind her. Sango decided to take a bath. A quick one would be better. Sango cleaned herself until her skin turned a bit red. She quickly changed into her yukata. Sango held her blanket open and Kilala crawled inside. Kilala closed her eyes and Sango fell into a deep sleep.

The knock at her door woke her up. The maid walked in.

"Lady Sango?" the maid called out. Sango sat up groggily. Kilala opened her eyes in alert then closed her eyes again after seeing whom it was.

"Yes?" Sango replied.

"It is time for you to get ready for your mission, milady," the maid said. Sango nodded.

"Thank you," Sango said. The maid nodded and left without another word. Sango jumped from her bed and eyed her armor. She stared at it for a while before starting to put it on. She put on the jumpsuit. Sango noticed the kanji written on the left shoulder of her suit. She put on the coral armor plates, fastening them tightly and securely. She finished with the pink sash around her waist. Sango picked up her boomerang from the corner and put it around her. Sango put her hair up in its tight ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. Kilala jumped on Sango's shoulder with ease and sat. Nodding, Sango left her room. She walked to the courtyard, her heart pounding. Sango tried breathing slower, that didn't help. Sango hoped that nobody would at least be able to hear it. Kilala licked Sango's cheek for comfort, but it only did so much.

Sango appeared in the courtyard where all of the demon slayers already were. Was she late? Her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her ribcage.

"Sango," her father greeted. Sango bowed at her father and the other demon slayers.

"Father, everyone," Sango greeted. The other demon slayers nodded. Sango stood straight and saw her father walking towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Sango put on her face of determination.

"Yes," she said seriously. Her father nodded and pulled out a sword from his sash. He handed it to her.

"It is yours," he handed her the thin Katana. Sango took it gingerly in her hands. It felt slightly heavy, but soon enough, it won't be as heavy. Sango bowed holding the sword in her two hands and put it in her sash. She looked up at her father. He was so serious, but underneath, he was proud of his daughter. He looked at the other demon slayers. "Let's go," he said. The other demon slayers began to trail behind him. They walked towards the wooden gate. The men who stood there opened the gate the moment Sango's father appeared.

Sango walked beside her father. She looked behind at her village, her heart still hammering in her chest. Kilala rubbed her cheek against Sango's. Sango pat Kilala's head softly and whispered a small "Thank You".

Sango felt a large hand engulf her other shoulder and saw her father.

"Kilala is right, Sango. You should calm down. You will do fine," said Sango's father. Sango blushed at the fact he might've heard her heartbeat.

"But, father. What happens if I do one small mistake… it can cost one of your… life," Sango said quietly. Her father took a deep breath.

"I remember my first mission. I almost didn't want to go. I had the exact same thoughts, Sango. But, I trusted my father. He wouldn't take me into the battlefield without the proper instructions endangering my life. And I wouldn't do that to my children either," Sango stared up at her father in admiration. "Do not think too much of it, Sango. We will all help and protect you. I promise," he said. Sango smiled instantly feeling reassured.

"I promise not to let you down," Sango said. Her father simply nodded.

The demon slayers walked the whole day without rest. Sango, she never complained. She was too exited and that fueled her body. The other demon slayers saw her determination and just how strong this eleven-year-old really is. In no time, she will be one of the most feared demon slayers.

After a day of traveling, the decided to rest for the night. They made a campfire in the woods. Sango sat near her father on one of the logs they set around the fire. One of the demon slayers was on the first watch.

"Tomorrow," Sango's father began, "we will arrive at the Takeda Village at dawn. We will only rest until the moon is high up. We must arrive before dawn at the village as the Lord has asked," he finished. The demon slayers nodded in understanding and Sango simply stared. In just a little bit of time, Sango will be given the chance to prove how well her father trained her. To prove why her father said she is his pride.

Again, Sango's heart began to beat rapidly. Sango, as discretely as possible, took deep breaths hoping her heart would stop beating so quickly. But this time, her heart was beating wildly because of the expectations weighing on her shoulders, but fear. A real demon. This is her first time. She has every right to be scared and her mother wasn't there to comfort her. Not even when she returns from the mission. But, she can die while battling the demon, right? No, the others will be there, but there's always a possibility. Why not? Or worse. She can cause the death of someone else.

These thoughts began to weigh on Sango's shoulders. It felt as if a boulder of doubt and fear fell on her and grew after each thought.

"Sango," her father's thought brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, father?" Sango asked.

"Get as much rest as you can. You will need it," he said.

"Of course, father," Sango said. She took her boomerang from her back and laid it gently near her. Her father watched Sango. Her movements were stiff. She didn't move as graceful and accurate as she normally would. He immediately knew why she behaved in such a way.

"You will do fine, Sango. I promise," with that, he walked away. Sango smiled up at her father. He went to the other demon slayers. Sango stared after him, grateful for his support. He seemed to always know of her emotional state. Sango laid her boomerang to the side and lay near the fire. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She couldn't help but dream about her doing moves everyone dreams about doing while fighting a demon.

**The Next Morning…**

Her father barely tapped her on the shoulder before everyone was already in formation ready to leave. Sango stood up faster then she ever had in her life. The quickness made her head hurt and feel dizzy. She made no obvious sign about it though. Sango looked up at the sky and saw that the sun wasn't out yet. Won't be long until then anyway.

They walked briskly through the woods. The dirt crunched under their feet and the cold wind howled its tune.

After walking a long time and the sun finally rising, a castle was seen in the distance. They were here. Sango took a deep breath then let it out. She felt to exited and scared at the same time. Is that even a good combination?

They entered the village's gates. All of the villagers stared in awe at the large men then their eyes focused on the small girl. No one laughed, but it was impossible to hide the amusement hidden behind their eyes. Sango looked down. This wasn't the type of attention she was used to and she honestly couldn't help but feel that she would have to.

The village headman, Lord Takeda, came out to meet the demon slayers. The demon slayers bowed in respect and Sango followed.

"I am glad you were able to make it. I don't know how much longer we will be able to protect our civilians before our soldiers all die out," said Lord Takeda. The demon slayers stood up.

"Worry no longer, my lord. We will be sure to take care of the threat," said Sango's father. Lord Takeda nodded.

"You have my gratitude. You may stay in one of our rooms until night when the demon comes… You will be rewarded afterwards," said the Lord.

"We humbly accept your hospitality," said Sango's father.

Lord Takeda called out for a servant to take the guests to a room.

Sango sat in the room. The food was set in front of her and the others. They all ate their food calmly and Sango didn't want to be caught picking her food so she simply stared at it. She is beyond nervous. She is… unsure if she is ready.

"Eat, daughter. The food isn't poisoned," her father joked. Sango gave a small smile before lifting the chopsticks of food into her mouth. He's right. The food tastes delicious. Sango began to eat slowly before gaining a small amount of speed at eating.

After eating, Sango realized they had a long time until nightfall. The other demon slayers began to polish their weapons, which made them look more menacing and intimidating already. What to do? What to do? She is bored. Sango looked around their room. It was filled with dust. It's maybe not used often.

From behind the shoji sheet, Sango appeared in a few seconds wearing her regular kimono and her sleeves held back to clean. Sango finally found the instruments she would need, even if she had to "borrow" them. Sango zoomed through the room cleaning, mopping, and doing everything to keep her mind off things. The demon slayers watched the small girl run back and forth without leaving a small blemish.

Sango continued. She didn't even stop to breathe.

Sango wiped her forearm over her forehead and admired her work. The men stared at her. This little girl… The men stood up from where they were sitting. The men looked in surprise. No dust! It was as if they never sat there!

"Sango, that really wasn't necess-," Sango cut her father off.

"I think I'll do some laundry," she said. Sango grabbed all of the clothes the men left laying around and ran outside. The men simply stared after her.

"That girl is more scared than she admits," one of the men under his breath. Sango's father stared after his daughter. She's actually quite controlled compared to him on his first time. This made him smile.

Sango sat on the edge of the pond where other maids washed the clothes. Sango scrubbed hard and deep. Every once in a while Sango would bring her arm up and dry the sweat off her brow.

The maids stared at the girl. A child washing clothes that belongs to… men. The maids blushed. The poor thing. Who knows what they do to her. They saw the scars and bruises on her arms (from training) and gasped. Sango looked up at the women and saw all of their eyes on her. Sango blushed and continued her washing. The women said nothing, each giving her their blessings.

Eventually, the only one left was a Sango washing the men's clothes. Sango looked up at the sun and saw that it was a bit later than noon. _'Lunch time,' _Sango finished the last bit of clothes and walked back to the part of the castle they were staying at. She spotted the clothing wire and asked the nearest maid if she can hang the clothes. With the maid's approval, Sango finished her job. She walked back to the room and saw all of the men being served their food.

"Sango, you are just on time," her father said. Sango took off her cleaning gear and sat in front of the full plates of food.

"Forgive me, father," Sango said as she sat. They said their thanks and ate.

Finally, they all finished their food. The maids came in and cleared the mess.

Sango caressed her swollen stomach. She's never been more full in her whole life. Sango looked out from the window to the sun. It was high in the sky in its full view. It won't be long until night comes. Sango tried not to think about it too much.

The men changed into their very clean gear. They couldn't help but admire Sango's handy work… The sun was beginning to set… The colors in the horizon covered the whole sky. Small stars began to show themselves.

Sango changed into her gear as quickly as possible to catch up with the others.

She caught up with the other demon slayers and placed her weapons in their appropriate place on her body. Her father nodded and they all left the room they stayed in and walked out into the coolness of the twilight. She stood near the people she knew so well.

Lord Takeda met up with them and the demon slayers bowed in respect.

"The demon tends to come out at exactly midnight, but lately he has been coming sooner until finally it's impossible to estimate when he will come out. There's also no telling where he will come from. There are two gates to the village. He used to come through the North then the South then both. We ask that you please be patient and ready," said the Lord.

Sango noticed the Lord's son wouldn't stop staring at her. Sango shifted nervously under his gaze. He also was a bit… pudgy… He seemed to have an allergy because he never seemed to stop sneezing.

"Very well, my Lord. We will do as you wish," said Sango's' father. "To your positions!" he ordered the other demon slayers. They disappeared before Sango could even blink. Lord Takeda stretched his arm and sent his troops to their assigned posts. Sango's father looked at his daughter. "You will stay with me," he said. Sango nodded as they both began running to the South Gate. Something told them that there was their destination.

Sango took out her miniature boomerang and her father Hiraikotsu. They waited. Everything became deadly silent. Too quite…

Sango felt the earth beneath her begin to shake… She stood her ground. Far away, a woman screamed and as did her child. The demon slayers protecting the South Gate turned and saw the large bear demon coming. Sango sucked in her breath.

Not soon after, the demon slayers who were protecting the North Gate came to the south. They all got in their battle positions surrounding the demon. He roared and began to attack. Sango's father let out a battle cry and the battle commenced.

The young prince and his father Lord Takeda stared out at the battle. It was an incredible battle. His soldiers weren't even needed. The four demon slayers were already too much for the demon.

The demon slayers brought their weapons down on the demon. Strike after strike, the demon continued to scream in agony.

Sango fought with all she had. The demon tried to strike her, but she dodged it as if nothing. Little by little her confidence began to grow. The demon's claw came at her and she used her boomerang as a shield. It pushed her back making her feet dig into the earth, but Sango took out her sword and plunged it into the oversized paw. The demon howled.

"Sango! Deliver the final blow!" her father commanded. Sango steeled herself. Time to make her father proud. She ran. Her boomerang in her hand in a perfect throwing position. She let out her cry and let her boomerang fly. The boomerang made a clean cut through the demon's center. The boomerang came flying back to her and Sango caught it easily.

Everyone around them cheered and thanked the demon slayers. Sango smiled and felt great. Accomplished. Confident. Proud.

Her father walked towards her and patted her on the shoulder.

"You did amazing, Sango. I am proud of you," he said softly. Sango beamed. Her father walked away and stood before Lord Takeda. Back in their formation, they bowed again on one knee.

"My lord, this demon is a vengeful spirit. I would suggest you burn it," said Sango's father.

"Very well. But I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. You have saved my village and my people. Here is your reward," said Lord Takeda. One of his servants handed Sango's father a large back… most likely filled with the money. Sango's father accepted it with a small nod and stood.

After bidding good-byes, the demon slayers began their way back to their village. Kilala near her the whole time…

They arrived back at their village with the villagers congratulating them. Women, men, and children celebrating another victory.

Sango took a deep breath. She will forever cherish this feeling. The feeling of victory, love, and pride…

**5 Years Later…**

"Come in," the timid boy opened the door to his father's presence. _'I'm not in trouble. I just know it. Sango kept on reassuring me…"_

He closed the door after him and turned to face his father but his face still down.

"Kohaku, lift your head! You are with family," said his father. Kohaku, blushing, lifted his head and looked forward. There sat his father with a large grin and his sister, Sango, smiling her sweet smile. Kohaku nodded and proceeded to do as his father asked.

"Now, Kohaku, you have completed your training in the same amount as your sister and I commend you for that. Now, the day has come when you have the chance to test your strengths," father paused.

"W-What?" Kohaku whispered under his breath. _'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?'_

"Kohaku, would you like to join us on our next mission?" father finally asked. The breath hitched in Kohaku's throat. He's admired his sister for years, being able to go and feel the victory of defeating another demon. And now, it's his turn.

Subconsciously, Kohaku nodded.

"Very well. The next mission is at dawn. A village not far from here. I will call for you to see if your demon slayer suit fits," said father. Kohaku nodded. "You are dismissed." Kohaku nodded and left.

He silently closed the shoji door behind him and left to practice. He won't let his father down. Same for his sister.

"I don't think I can do it…," he said under his breath.

"That's a lie and you know it, Kohaku," said the older sister. Kohaku jumped, startled. He didn't know his sister, Sango, could hear him…

"S-S-Sango! I-I-I didn't know y-y-you were l-l-listening!" Kohaku stuttered. Sango smiled.

As she stared ahead, Sango adjusted her boomerang. Later, her father helped her make a slightly larger one until she inherits Hiraikotsu.

"Calm down, Kohaku. You'll be fine," Sango encouraged. Kohaku looked down.

"I just don't want to disappoint anybody," said Kohaku. Sango smiled.

"Please Kohaku. You're ready. Just believe in yourself," said Sango. Boy, if only she had those reassurances on her first mission.

"H-Hey, Sango," Kohaku said. Sango looked down at him.

"What is it, Kohaku?" she replied.

"How did you feel on your first mission?" Kohaku asked. Sango thought about it.

"A wreck. I was ready to run away, thinking I will do something I shouldn't. A bit like you are right now," Sango replied.

"Oh," Kohaku replied.

"We're here," father said. Kohaku stiffened.

The gate surrounding the city opened. Inside, there were men screaming, fighting the demon in the middle of the courtyard. All of the demon slayers ran in, weapons ready. Kohaku ran after them. He took out his sickle.

"Hiraikotsu!" father yelled. The weapon flew through the air slicing the spider's legs off. The other demon slayers sent their weapons destroying the demon finally.

Kohaku looked towards the Lord and the prince. The next thing, everything went bizarre. He lost quick control of his body. He fought against the invisible force, but his young, human body was too weak. He felt his arms lift with his weapon as it killed every demon slayer. Something inside of him died. He screamed to stop. He saw his sister watch him, his betrayal. He fought harder screaming and his gut wrenched as his weapon dug into his sister's back.

'_Sango… SANGO!'_

He didn't know what happened next when he fell on the floor. He was able to control his body. The trauma kicking in. What did he do? The tears involuntarily fell down his cheeks. Kohaku saw Sango drag herself to him as she held him close to her chest.

"Sango, don't leave me," he managed to say. Now Sango was crying heavily.

"I promise I won't, Kohaku. Just stay with me," she started to sound desperate.

"What did I do?"

Sango's breath hitched in her throat as countless arrows hit her. The two sibling's world went black.

**3 Days Later…**

Sango woke up. She was lying on a bed.

"Don't move, child," Sango looked towards the voice.

"Where am I? Where's Kohaku?" Sango asked groggily. She winced at the pain.

"Stop moving so much, child. You have wounds that are too much for your body to handle," said the voice. Sango immediately knew it was an older woman.

"I have to go. My brother…" Sango tried to get up. The woman finally showed herself as she forced Sango to lay back down.

"Stay here. Heal. Then, I will help you," said the older woman.

"Help?" Sango drifted away again. No matter how much she tried to remain conscious, it was a battle she couldn't win.

**12 Days Later…**

Sango woke up. Her stomach growled. It was time to be fed again. Sango has healed enough that she can stand up and eat by herself.

"Feeling better, Sango?" the older woman entered.

Sango nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The older woman proceeded to check on Sango's wounds concluding that Sango can get up and time.

"Thank you so much for all you have done. But, will I be able to battle?" Sango asked.

"Oh, yes. You will need it," said the older woman.

"What do you mean, 'You will need it'?" Sango asked, now suspicious.

The woman's eyes softened no longer the kind yet mischievous eyes. And just as quick as she was that, she went back to smiling.

"Let's help you first then I will explain everything," she said. Sango nodded.

The woman helped Sango stand. When Sango was finally on her feet, she started to test her body out. Her reflexes were still sharp. That's good.

"It seems you no longer need my care," said the older woman. Sango looked down at the rags that draped her body. Ignoring them, Sango asked her question.

"Now tell me, what did you mean before?"

The older woman sighed.

"I believe it is time for you to know… Sango, you aren't… you were taken. You are in a whole different part of the world. You were taken to be sold as a slave. Since you were injured, I had to take care of you," she began.

"What? What about my brother, my father? I was just exterminating a demon!" Sango's anger began to rise.

"Calm yourself, child! If you are too loud, they will come and take you away to be sold!" the woman whispered harshly.

Sango calmed, "So you are going to hand me over to them to be sold?" Sango stiffened. Ready for battle just in case.

"No, I've always tried to help. Now, hide whatever weapons you can to free yourself. I will hide your things in a nearby bush. Look for me in the crowd as you are sold in auction. The minute I leave your things, free yourself, grab everything and run, do you understand me?" she said.

"But where do I go?" Sango asked, disoriented.

"Run to the port," the woman replied.

"Port?" Sango questioned. She never heard of such a thing.

"Run towards the water and search for Mamoru," said the old woman.

"What about my brother, any of the demon slayers?" Sango asked. She is going no where without them.

"Search for Mamoru," the woman insisted. With that, she went out. Sango did as she was told. Luckily the rags had long sleeves, Sango put on her arm weapons. If she was going to be bound, she'll need a knife and this was perfect for the job.

Sango was prepared. Her other clothes were in a bag the woman owned. Sango put her hair up in her ponytail and lay in the bed. She waited a few moments before men came in. They roughly grabbed her and pulled her away. Sango knew not to struggle. They bound her and dragged her onto a stage not too far. There was already a large crowd surrounding it.

She was thrown roughly to the wooden base of the stage and remained there.

"Here we have a lovely young girl. She is strong and well fed. She was found in the eastern lands. Because of this, I propose 200," people raised their hands.

Before Sango knew it, they were up to 20, 000. What is this? Sango raised her head, she saw a girl, her age, walk by. The ebony haired girl stared in distaste at the crowd and saw Sango. Her eyes softened. She looked the same as Sango. Not like these others…

Sango's eyes landed on the old woman from earlier as she walked to a nearby bush. She was carrying the bag and… Hiraikotsu? Then that means her father really did… No, Kohaku wasn't himself. She knows it.

The woman walked away, unsuspicious. This was her cue. They continued to bargain. Sango stood up and ripped through the rope. She easily knocked down the men in her way, making sure she didn't hurt them. Sango pushed through the crowd.

Sango ran to the bush, with graceful and quick ease, grabbed her things and ran towards the sea. The weight on her back was nothing as Sango ran faster and faster per moment. The men were finally left behind. There were no people. Good.

Sango ran until she saw no civilization. The woman simply told her to run to the water and that's what she did. But, she didn't know it was this far! Sango hid in the trees and changed into her demon slayer gear. She placed Hiraikotsu on her back and continued toward the water.

The sun was soon to set and Sango struggled to remain upright. The water in its full glory before her. Now, to search for… What was his name? Right, Mamoru. _'Should I call out for him?'_

"You're the girl I saw earlier being bargained for. How did you escape?" Sango turned around and faced the ebony-haired girl from earlier. The girl didn't seem dangerous, but Sango saw the dagger in her boot. "Don't worry. I won't use it especially on someone as heavily as equipped as you."

Sango said nothing, ready to fight if it came to it.

"I'm looking for Mamoru," Sango said. The girl smiled.

"I live with him. I'll take you. By the way, my name is Kagome."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **DONE! FINALLY! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IT'S JUST THERE'S THIS THEN THAT! UGH! Sorry… But I'll update… Next is Shippo's Story.


	17. Shippo's Story

InuYasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Halo! Get it? No? Okay. So… Yeah… next chapter… Yay! And I have testing so forgive me for the lateness.

**Sayuri: **You're late anyway.

**AnimeExpert1981: **You don't have to remind me…

**Disclaimer: **I have been forgetting about the disclaimer lately… I'M SO SORRY! Oh... Wait... I don't own this! Wait... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! That's better...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Seventeen: Shippo's Story**

"Shippo! Don't go too far! Stay near me!" she cried out. No matter how much she warns him, he never seems to understand "boundaries". Yet, the idea still made her smile.

"Okay, Mama!" he said. His tiny feet bounded back to his mother's side. She finished collecting the rest of the berries from the nearby bush and sighed in relief.

"Alright. Done. Let's go back to Papa," she said. Shippo nodded and began hopping in front her towards home.

They walked in a comfortable silence to their nearby cave. Few times were jokes thrown around, but that was enough.

"Hey, Mama, can we scare Papa again?" Shippo asked.

That day still remained clear in Shippo's memory. He and his mother were coming home from getting food and decided it would be funny to scare Papa witless. It worked. Mama distracted and Shippo scared Papa by growling and jumping on his back. It startled him… But, Papa got his revenge quicker than expected.

"I don't see why not," she replied. Shippo smiled wickedly and prepared himself. His demon sight allowed him to see his cave a few meters away. Time to shine… He hid behind his mother as she winked at him.

She calmly walked up to her mate and smiled. They exchanged affection and she began a light chat. His mother facing him and her father facing the other direction.

He carefully made sure the crunches of the earth wouldn't be heard. He smiled evilly. With his father's back still to him, Shippo jumped. His father turned on the nick of time and smirked. This caught Shippo off guard. His father lifted his arms and held Shippo face to face. Shippo smiled sheepily.

"I got ya!" said his father.

"That's not fair! Let me go!" Shippo laughed out. His father used his secret weapon. The Tickle Attack. His hands moved quickly and lightly over Shippo's stomach making laughing screeches leave the boy's mouth. His mother holding in her laugh as she watched the two.

"Very well then. Only because you asked so nicely," Father said jokingly. Shippo laughed before his father placed him down on the floor.

"How did you know I was trying to scare you?" Shippo asked.

"I knew the moment your mother asked me about my day," Father answered. Shippo's mother slapped him playfully. Shippo smiled.

"Mom!" he whined.

_CRASH! _

Lightning crashed in the sky with thunder immediately following it. Shippo got scared and hid behind his father.

"There's a demonic aura. Get inside!" Father said. Shippo's mother sweeped him up and hid inside their cave. "Stay there!" Shippo's mother hesitated before following her mate's orders. They went deep into the cave and remained there.

Thunder and lightning struck. You could hear men laughing and Shippo heard his father scream. His father scream of agony resounded against the trees. Shippo began to shiver. His mother gave him the small warmth she had despite the shivers running up and down her spine.

_'We can't stay here. I have to get Shippo out of here,' _Shippo's mother thought. She braces herself of the horror she was going to see. She covered Shippo to shield his innocent eyes.

"Mom!" Shippo yelled in surprise at his mother's sudden boost of speed. She ran fast. She ran past bushes and the wind whipping her hair back. Shippo held on as tight as his little hands would let him.

His mother placed him in some bushes. "Stay there until someone comes to get you," his mother ordered. Shippo, terrified out of his wit, nodded shakily. His father... What about his father? He practically screamed the thought in his mind.

At the end of the thought, his mother was gone.

"What! She can't just expect me to stay here doing nothing! I'm strong like father!" Shippo screamed. He began to walk awkwardly from around the bush. His feet moving mechanically as his body refused to listen to his orders. Then again, Mama and Papa should be able to handle it right? Shippo mentally slapped himself and righted himself. _'No! Mama and Papa need me!' _Shippo screamed. He began to sprint. Of course he didn't go as fast as he probably could, but he's just a little (brave) kid who is running into danger to save his parents.

His breath began to get labored as he made his way back to his home cave. His father's scream rang louder than before and he heard his mother crying out for mercy. Shippo felt unwanted tears begin to fill his eyes. The only thing standing between him and his parents was a thick bush. Shippo held his breath and with his trembling hand peeked behind the bush. His mother stood right in front of the bush. She must've known he was there.

Papa screamed. Shippo couldn't stop shaking. What were they doing to him? What were they doing to papa? Shippo tried to look around his mother. He couldn't see his father, but he saw the face of the ones hurting him. One was keeping an eye on his mother, the one that looked like a fat mole. The other looked younger with a full head of healthy, black hair. Their faces remained permanently etched in Shippo's memories.

"Tch. That'll show you to mess with the Thunder Brother," the not-mole looking one said. _'Thunder Brothers,' _Shippo thought. Their faces, their voices, their names, will be in Shippo's memory. Shippo saw a sadistic smile on their faces.

"Ooh! Brother! Please let me finish!" the mole said.

"Sure, why not, Manten," the thunder brother said to the mole. The mole smiled sadistically.

"Now that we have your jewel shard, we have no need for you," the mole said. Shippo didn't see what happened next when his mom snatched him and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Shippo held on for fear of falling.

"Shippo. You have to listen to me," his mother began. Shippo stared at hr wide-eyed.

"But, Mama! What about Papa?" Shippo screamed over the rushing winds.

"Papa will be fine. I'll go get him and we'll come get you. Alright?" she said. Shippo began to shake. He didn't want to. His body just did it. _'I've got to keep it together!' _Shippo thought. With all he could, he willed himself to stop shaking. He didn't at first and even shook more but when his mother held him closer to her, he really couldn't anyway. Which helped...

Shippo looked over his mother's arms and saw an opening to the forest. The trees let in a bright light enter into the dark forest. The closer they got, the opening was filled with a beautiful blue. Was it the sky? How is it so close to the ground? Shippo knew nothing. He's never been outside of the forest. This didn't sit well with him.

Shippo's mother jumped up on a tree's branch. It was high enough to not be seen by anyone underneath unless they actually looked up, but it was also low enough for him to jump down and enough time for his reflexes to react.

Shippo's mother eyed the sun high in the sky. She turned to look at her son. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She held them back. She had to look strong for him. She need to look positive. She felt an ache. She felt something cold squeeze her heart. Her baby... Her world...

"Shippo. Listen to me. Mama is going to go get Papa. We should be back by sundown. If we aren't here by sundown. Run... Don't look back and continue going forward," Shippo's mother said. Her words had more meaning then he thought at the moment.

"What? No! I'm going with you and we're gonna rescue Papa together," Shippo said.

"No, Shippo. Those demons won't rest until they get what they want," Shippo's mother reached into her clothes and pulled out something shiny. It glowed a soft pink. Shippo stared at it. "The Thunder Brothers probably already took the jewel shards your father has. Keep this with you. It will prove useful," she said. Shippo began to shake again.

To him, his father is the most powerful demon he knows. Those other demons can't even try to compare to him. Then there was his mother. She was smart and cunning. That was all she needed to escape any situation. Not to mention how optimistic she is. She finds the bright side to every situation. She never gave up on anything. But, right now. Right here.

Did Mama really give up?

"I love you and I always will. Now... Stay here," she said. Before Shippo could protest or even react, she left. Shippo began to cry uncontrollably. He sobbed, but he made himself quiet down before anyone heard him.

Shippo made himself comfortable on the branch. He sat there leaning against the tree. He waited. What if he ignored his mother's wish and ran to his parent's aids? But, what good is he? He's just a little kid! He can't do anything...

Shippo began to pace back and forth on the branch. What should he do to pass the time? Where is Mama and Papa? What about the Thunder Brothers? Did they get rid of his parents? What was he supposed to do about these jewel shards?

Shippo stared at the pink fragment in his hand. His father told him about how powerful they are. He can use their power to save his family. He can have revenge on those men that hurt his father and his mother. He wanted that power. He felt something in his heart. It felt wrong yet so good.

"Why am I thinking like this? I have to keep watch for Mama and Papa!" Shippo said to himself. At once, those feelings disappeared. The fragment in his hand sparkled more than before.

He looked towards the opening of the forest. It wasn't the soft yellow as earlier. He looked up at the sky. It was kind of hard to see because of the trees, but he was able to tell the sun wasn't high up in the sky. But to Shippo, it wasn't enough. He needed to be sure. Shippo looked at the ground. To him it just seemed a little bit too high... Going down obviously wasn't an option.

The forest was getting darker and Shippo began wondering if it really was already sundown. If it was, where were his parents? The shade of the trees was no longer underneath them, but at an angle. That has to be his proof.

"Well no more waiting around on this tree! I have to go see what's going on!" Shippo said to himself. He meant to say it in a way to motivate him, but that wasn't the case. His voice began to break and fear welled up inside of him. "I'm just a kid! No one would get mad at me if I stayed here, right?" Shippo asked himself.

Silence.

Shippo leaned forward to see how high he was. He leaned and felt himself falling forward. Shippo began to panic and scream. His arms began to flap beside him, but nothing helped. Shippo fell forward and landed on the ground. Almost immediately, Shippo stood up. _'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' _Shippo thought. Shippo stood up and remembered the jewel shard he felt in hand a few seconds ago wasn't there. Shippo panicked more. Where is it? Where did he drop it?

Shippo looked around. His sensitive eyes searched the ground until they landed on a shiny rock. Shippo scurried and snatched it from the ground. He held it to him as if it were something far more precious to him than something of power.

"I found you! Brother Hiten will be very proud of me!" a voice said. Shippo looked alarmed at the voice's direction. It was the mole looking one, Manten, was it?

Shippo screamed. Adrenaline kicked in and Shippo began to run. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Manten laughed. "So you want to play that game? Very well! I will still win!" Manten said. He began to go after the small kitsune. His heavy footsteps against the earth and snapping branches reached Shippo's ears. Shippo had a good lead, though. He continued for his life depended on it.

"I'm coming!" Manten yelled as he drew closer.

Shippo screamed. "Somebody! Save me!" Shippo yelled. The opening to the forest also seemed closer. Shippo held his breath. The moment his body left the forest, he let go of his breath. Shippo looked up at the twilight sky. He thought it was the beauty of the sky that cause his backside to feel immense heat until he turned around. Manten had a huge funnel of fire shooting from his mouth towards Shippo's direction. Shippo screamed again.

"Somebody! Anybody!" Shippo yelled.

"I'm tired of playing games. Get back here!" Manten yelled. Shippo ran faster. He can't transform yet. Then again, he's never tried. Shippo began to concentrate on transforming. He felt the pressure growing in his body. Is he doing it? Is he transforming? Shippo concentrated more and at the same time slowing down on his running.

"I have you now!" Manten yelled. He jumped to grab the kit. He flew through the air -

_POOF!_

Shippo floated through the air and watched as Manten fell face first into the ground. _'What?' _Shippo thought. He looked down on himself. He saw pink. Everywhere.

Below, Manten twitched. Shippo panicked and began to leave. His transformed protected him very much. Now, all he needs to focus on is getting away and finding his parents. From behind, he heard Manten scream out and saw him let more fire out from his mouth into the sky. Shippo let out a small yelp and continued. He concentrated on moving himself forward and it worked. Shippo couldn't wait to show his parents.

Something caught him from the side. Shippo screamed out in surprise. This caused him to lose his concentration and transform back into his normal state. He felt the thick rope wrap around him and throw him unto the ground. His head connected to the earth and made him feel disoriented.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't look round and pink anymore?"

"Are you sure this is the pink thing that was in the sky?"

Shippo groaned and felt himself being lifted. He made himself open his eyes but he couldn't. He didn't want to open his eyes. Still... Shippo's eyes opened in alarm as they began unwrapping him. Shippo looked at it as whoever it was discarded it on the ground nearby. It was a net. Not to mention how thick it was. Shippo looked around and looked at his captors. They were a bunch of men. Human men. Shippo began to fight them, but to no avail.

"This is a strong little fella, isn't he?" one of the men said.

"Strong is an understatement," another said.

"Shut up and get him in the bag!"

The men threw him into a thick bag and tied the only opening.

"Let me go! I have to go get my Mama and Pap! Help!" Shippo yelled. His words were ignored. Shippo screamed louder and louder but nothing happened...

Manten watched from a far distance as they took the young demon and carried him into a boat. Manten felt angry with himself of the fact that he couldn't finish with the brat himself. What will Hiten say?

"Let him go," a voice said. Manten screamed in surprise just to see his brother standing behind him. Feeling like an idiot, Manten tried to pretend like he didn't scream. Luckily, so did Hiten. "He's done for. Now, let go finish with that brat's parents," Hiten said. Manten beamed.

"Ooh! Can I fry them with my fire?" Manten asked with a smile on his face. Hiten put an arm around his brother.

"Sure!"

Shippo sat crossed-legged in the small room. He doesn't know where the men took him, but wherever it is, they just threw him inside a room. This is where he has been. It was small. It was no more than five steps wide and long. His surrounding was all wood. There wasn't any windows whatsoever. Shippo forced himself not to cry... Everything was turning out wrong!

Shippo felt something pointy dig into his hand. His reflexes made him open his hand. He looked into his hand and saw the lone jewel shard sitting there... _'I'm sorry Mommy, Daddy... I failed you,' _Shippo thought.

Shippo lost track of how much time passed, but it didn't feel like just a couple of hours. Days must have passed but Shippo had no idea. He was hungry and thirsty. Those men never even fed him. There were times when Shippo fainted from the lack of certain needs.

Shippo's eyes began to droop, his head began to lean forward. He was either really sleepy or passing out. _'Well neither is going to happen!' _Shippo thought. Shippo stood up and fell back down. Shippo had no energy and couldn't think straight. Shippo felt frustrated and hopeless. He stared at the door in front of him. When will it open? When will he be free?

Whatever he was on, stopped. The stop was hard and sudden that made him hit himself against the side of the small room. Shippo screamed at the impact and groaned on the ground. The door was slammed open and a man came in. He grabbed Shippo roughly by the tail and took him outside. Shippo screamed in protest and fought, but nothing fazed the man. The man took Shippo outside where the bright light blinded him for a moment until he became used to it again.

Shippo looked around him. It looked nothing like his home where he was last.

"Hey! Where am I? Where'd you bring me, you big meanie!" Shippo screamed.

"Shut up, ya' little runt!" the man barked. Shippo flinched at the tone and remained silent.

The place Shippo was in now was full of humans. There was no demon in sight. Shippo screamed for their help, but some ignored or they snickered at him. Shippo lost hope once more. He's never going to get away from these man and he's never going to meet up with his parents...

Shippo refused. He screamed, "Somebody! Please save me!"

"Hey! What are you doing to that little kid?" a voice yelled. Shippo looked at the voice's direction. It was a raven-haired girl that stood up for him and another girl with a large boomerang stood next to her.

"None of your damn business, bitch," the man replied. The raven-haired girl didn't like the term she was just given.

"Put the kid down," the girl with the huge boomerang said.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" the man demanded.

"Who do you think you are doing what you want with the kid?" the raven-haired girl replied. The man snorted.

"Just let the kid go," the boomerang girl said.

"Make me."

The girl with the boomerang came at the man as did the raven-haired girl. The man took out some sort of weapon.

"He has a weapon!" the raven-haired girl warned. The man smirked. The girl with the boomerang cursed under her breath. The man shot a bullet and the girl blocked it with her boomerang. He then shot another to the other girl. She dodged it and took out a small blade from under her jacket. Shippo watched the two girls in amazement. They moved as if they've done this before, like a rehearsed play.

More man came as back-up for the other man. A rough estimate would be twenty men. Twenty men against two girls. That's not even fair!

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They turned to look at the men. Their faces determined and studying each man. Each man took out his gun and aimed it towards the two girls. It was silent for what seemed forever.

The girl with the boomerang charged at the men. With a burst of speed no one can match, she took out almost half of the men. The raven-haired girl stood there. The men cocked their gun and aimed. She ran towards them. She jumped on one man and knocked him out wit the butt of her blade. **(A/N: **I know... VERY OOC... Sorry, but this is pirate times and I'm making Kagome more of a pirate and for that she needs to know how to defend herself. Sorry, Kagome...Wait... you didn't know that the raven-haired girl is Kagome, right? Oh wel...**)** The men had no chance to shoot before she pounced on them and knocked them out. Before Shippo knew it, the two girls took out all of the men. The man holding him stood shaking in fear as he watched the two girls.

"You'll never get me! I have the gun! I can take you two girlies out in one second flat!" the man said. His whole body shook and Shippo shook with him. He cocked his gun and aimed at one of the girls, but Shippo did not know who.

"Let me go! Why do I have to be in the middle of this? What do you want with me?" Shippo yelled.

"Shut up, runt!" the man yelled and threw Shippo to the side. Shippo flew through the air screaming and landed in the middle of a dozen barrels. "Now..." the man aimed his gun. The two girl charged and hit him with their boomerang and blade butt. The last man landed on the ground with a thud. The two girls then went to check on the small kitsune.

The two girls moved the barrels away and found the kitsune dazed and leaning upside down against a barrel. The raven-haired girl picked him up and held him tenderly in her hands.

"Is he alright?" the girl with the boomerang asked.

"I don't know," the raven-haired girl replied. The small boy groaned for who knows how many times today and tried to sit up. His head pounded and decided to stay laying down. "Hey, are you alright?" He opened his eyes to see the two girls and his eyes opened in terror. He screamed and tried to run away. However, hands held him in place.

"Hey, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you," the girl with the boomerang said. Shippo fought more.

"How do I know that? You just took out all of those men!" Shippo yelled. The hands turned out to be the raven-haired girl's as she held him in front of her face. By then, Shippo was getting tired and didn't fight anymore.

"Did you calm down?" she asked. Shippo let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

"Good. So... What's your name?" the boomerang girl asked.

"Shippo," Shippo replied.

"Okay, Shippo, why are you here?" the raven-haired girl asked. Shippo began to tear up of the memories he was remembering.

"I don't know," Shippo replied. The girls saw this and instantly felt guilt on asking him such a question.

"Well, my name's Kagome," the raven-haired girl said.

"And I'm Sango," the boomerang girl said.

"And we just met a moment ago," Kagome said. Shippo removed his hands from his eyes and looked up at the two girls. He liked them. A lot. "Do you have anywhere to stay, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo shook his head. "Then you can stay with me," she said. Shippo nodded and felt a growing happiness within him.

"Thank you," Shippo said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sango-san, what about you?" Kagome asked. Sango studied the girl to see if she can trust her.

"I was just told to look for Mamoru-san," Sango replied. Kagome looked surprised.

"I live with Mamoru-sama. You can come with me, if you want," Kagome said.

"Thanks, Kagome-san," Sango replied.

"Please, just Kagome," Kagome said. Sango nodded. Yup, Shippo is really liking this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **Hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry... But here's an extra long chapter! Enjoy!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**_


	18. Kagome's Story (Part 1)

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Alright! This is the second to last backstory! This is Kagome's! Whoo! Hang on, you guys! I promise it'll be over soon! Thanks for sticking with me until now! I love you!

**Sayuri: **Where's my liter of Pepsi!

**AnimeExpert1981:** *hiccup* Whoops... *burp* Whoa...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Eighteen: Kagome's Story (Part 1)**

Being a girl felt dreadful to her from all of the restrictions. There was hardly anything she can do! Correction, there wasn't anything she can do. Not only was she a girl, she was four. Four, but intelligent. Her young, brown eyes understood the world better than anyone her age and more than any adult would suspect. No one knew really knew of her intelligence. Not even she. But one. And that was her private tutor, Mr. André-Aimé Bellaire.

André-Aimé Bellaire was one of the best teachers known in all of Europe. Many wished for him to teach their children and were even willing to pay ridiculous amounts for his services. This made him rich and cocky. Not only was he one of the richest men in all of Europe, he was the most intelligent. He was greedy and wasn't fond of children. It annoyed him that he had to share his knowledge with children who would most likely never reach his intelligence. Despite this, he was an honest, justified man. He couldn't stand the sight of someone taking advantage of another, so he taught each child the most they can understand. He allowed himself to never get close to another human being. The reason? No one ever knew. It was buried deep in his heart. A secret he even hid from himself.

He was one day contracted by Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. The weren't originally from Europe, but travelled here three generations ago. They were most certainly an intelligent couple. Their offspring even more so. They asked for his services and paid him handsomely. The girl was but three-years-old. She was already speaking perfect English when she was a few months old and her parents carried a conversation with her.

Mr. André-Aimé Bellaire knew she was capable of many things. From a young age, he was able to tell she wasn't as submissive as all the women these days. She had a strong will and was very opinionated. Her ideas were pure, but in the real world, they had no true value.

Only to him.

He promised himself never to get emotionally attached... But Kagome made it difficult. She is a pure-hearted girl. He could see the potential in her. She treated everyone the same-with love and respect.

By the age of five, Kagome Higurashi spoke French and Italian almost fluently. She was still young, but she did far more better than anyone he has ever seen. He taught her to the best of his abilities and her intelligence helped. It wasn't fair that her intelligence will forever be bottled up because of the laws here and because she is a woman. Women are not treated the same. They were the "weaker gender". Kagome was not weak. Not mentally.

André-Aimé Bellaire couldn't help but feel as if she were his family. A granddaughter. She treated him like one even though he was a bit cold. Years made him like that. He couldn't help it, but slowly, he began to smile again. He began to see the world through a new perspective and it was all thanks to Kagome.

Kagome loved everyone around her. Especially those close to her. She loved her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, and Mr. André-Aimé Bellaire. She loved the servants even though she didn't treat them like one. They were all humans meant to be loved in her eyes.

Her days were difficult, but bearable. Her constant studies and strict parents left her drained at the end of the day, but she pushed on more each day. Her life was a challenge enough. In her life, there was hardly any time for anything personal.

When Kagome turned six, she mastered French and Italian and moved on to Spanish and Latin. She learned embroidery and how to play the harp. Even the small amount of time Kagome was allowed to play outside, she always stayed inside and continued her studies. Because of this, she really didn't have any friends even though she wished for some deep in her heart.

Kagome was sleeping deeply when one maid and began opening the heavy curtains letting the light flow in. The light hit Kagome's closed eyes. Her eyes squinted and she turned to the other side. _'I guess it's time to get up,' _Kagome thought. Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes. She had the urge to yawn, but held it back for manner's sake. She stretched and another yawn built up in her throat. She couldn't hold this one in and yawned. Her mouth stretch wide as her breath left. Rude, but it still felt good. Kagome swung her legs over the bed and stood up. The maid finished opening all of the curtains and stood near Kagome.

Kagome smiled brightly at the maid, "Good morning, how are you?" The maid smiled.

"I am well, Miss Kagome. Thank you for asking. How are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm alright," Kagome replied. "Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked as the maid walked to her wardrobe. She opened the heavy wooden door carefully. Kagome was always captivated by the furniture in her room. It was all made of beautiful cherry wood with expert carvings. You can tell the maker put his heart and soul in each carving. Kagome wondered how much it could have cost, but no doubt they weren't simply 100 pounds. Then there was the bed sheets and curtains. The bed sheets made of fine silk and the curtains were made of the softest cotton. And to think it was all hers.

"Oh, yes, very well. No doubt you slept well, milady?" she asked.

"It was a dreamless night for me," Kagome replied. Her voice sounded steady and relieved, but really, that wasn't the case. Kagome loved the dreams she dreamt almost every night. She always dreamt of an adventure. A world where women weren't treated in an unfair way. It was her only escape of reality.

The maid took out a gown and laid it on the bed. She then reached for all of the undergarments. Kagome sighed. This was the worst part of every morning. All of those undergarments always made her want to run and hide. But she didn't.

The maid helped Kagome into her chemise then went to retrieve the petticoats. Then came the worst part. The corset. Kagome didn't even understand why she had to wear the dreaded thing. The maid tightened it to the point where Kagome felt as if her ribs were going to break. She started wearing it when her seventh birthday began nearing. Kagome didn't find that as a valid excuse. Kagome then put on her waistcoat. All of this clothing made her sweat and want to just rip everything off, but, she can't. She get tangled up before she can even take off one layer of clothing. With all the clothing, Kagome found it hard to put on her stockings and garters. So the maid would always help her. Kagome only allowed her to help with the more difficult task. Kagome did the rest, despite her protest.

"There. You look lovely," the maid said. Kagome looked in the mirror. Her back was impossibly straight and she seemed highly uncomfortable. The maid noticed this and gave her a hardly noticeable face of pity. What's the point of getting the pity look if she isn't going to show true pity and get all of the clothes off of her?

Next was the hair. It was the only part of her body she refused to let anyone doll up. She had her hair always down, natural with her choppy bangs. No matter what anyone ever said, she refused to put it up or get rid of the bangs she cut when she was younger. It represented that she was never going to submit herself completely.

Her maid simply brushed her hair. The brush ran smoothly through her ebony, pin-straight hair. Another thing. Her hair is pin-straight unlike the hair everyone these days wear. They always curl their hair, but Kagome was proud of her hair.

That's it. Kagome was ready.

The sound of the heavy, wooden door being knocked on echoed through the house. Kagome thanked the maid and walked out to the living room and stared at the grandfathers clock in the corner.

7:05

Kagome gasped, "Mr. André-Aimé Bellaire," she breathed. The saw the servants from the corner of her eye going to get the door. "I'll get the door," Kagome said. The servant smiled at her and bowed knowing the mistress will insist.

Kagome opened the door.

"It is 7:06. You are late, Miss Kagome," Mr. André-Aimé Bellaire thick French accent filled Kagome's ears.

"Forgive me, Mr. Bellaire. It won't happen again," Kagome said lowering her head.

"It better not," he said. Kagome opened the door wider.

"Please come in," Kagome said. Mr. Bellaire bowed politely and entered the clean household. He must say, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi had good taste. The house was elegant but not full. It was simple and clean. It was nothing compared to the other homes he's been to. Those homes were bleeding "rich". But the Higurashi family didn't waste their money on furniture or clothes, they saved it for more important things. That was one of the things he liked about them. Another thing is, they treated him like a human being. They didn't pamper him like all other families so he can teach their children the best out of everyone. But, he didn't work like that. He taught what the child could handle. No more, no less.

Kagome shut the door gracefully behind him and led him through her home. They went straight to the large library where they have studied since the beginning.

As a gentleman, Mr. Bellaire opened the large door waiting for Kagome enter before entering himself. Inside was a large library. Books lined the walls in cherry wood shelves. The floor was covered with a beautiful carpet that always made visitors envious. It was expensive, but worth it.

In the middle of the room was a desk with a candle and opened books. Kagome blushed at her sloppiness. Kagome has been studying and reading books for a long time before she fell asleep. She still felt the numbness of her bum from sitting in that stiff, hard chair for hours. Kagome walked to the desk and began to lightly neat things up. Mr. Bellaire walked to the desk and set his things on it. They went through the same routine. Kagome read and he would correct her incase she didn't pronounce something correctly. They first began with Latin. Kagome read the next few pages of her book perfectly before she made a mistake.

After a couple hours of almost perfect reading, she began writing Latin. Kagome's calligraphy wasn't the best, but it was readable. Even though Mr. Bellaire said it was fine, she knew it wasn't. Kagome worked even harder to get into a better status. Her mother was her motivation since she one day heard Mr. Bellaire speaking of how "beyond perfect" it is.

Kagome handed her tutor her work. He looked it over carefully, taking his time to study it. Kagome prayed silently.

"Work on it," he said. Kagome mentally pulled her hair out. Outside, she nodded and went back to writing the same text all over again.

Kagome worked silently while Mr. Bellaire watched and read at the same time. Nothing was said or done in a long time until you could hear footsteps outside. Kagome lifted her head from her work and turned to look at Mr. Bellaire. He had the same confused face she had. Both were confused. More footsteps were heard down the hallway. Kagome and Mr. Bellaire decided to go take a look.

They both headed for the door. Mr. Bellaire opened the door and they saw the maids running towards Kagome's parent's room. Kagome stared at all of them, calculating. She made no move. Kagome knew better than to put her nose in something that isn't her business.

"Hurry up!" the maids whispered harshly to each other. They ran by never noticing Kagome leaving Kagome in an even greater state of confusion. Finally, one of the maids turned and saw Kagome. She crossed the hall making sure not to get run over by the maids running frantically. She bowed in front of Kagome. She hated that, but she was scolded by her parents when she tried to get the maids to treat her as an equal.

"Miss Kagome," the maid addressed.

"Miss Anne, what is all of this?" Kagome asked. She knew the names of all the maids.

"Your mother… She is in labor. The maids are in panic since the nearest midwives are all the way across town…" she said. Kagome now understood… Wait… Mother? Kagome has read in a certain books the danger of a pregnancy and the delivery. A painful subject she had to suffer through… But, it was still dangerous. It was already enough her mother survived giving birth to her.

The maid bowed once more and went back to her course. Kagome turned back to Mr. Bellaire. As if he read her mind, he spoke.

"I think it would be best if you wait. Come, let's finish your work," he said. Kagome began to think.

"Do you believe word was sent to my father?" Kagome asked. Mr. Bellaire gave no answer for he had none. He simply walked back into the room. Kagome stayed outside in the hall… Worry spread across her features. _'Stay strong, mother,' _Kagome thought. With that, she walked back inside and continued her studies. It wasn't the same. She couldn't concentrate. Her mother was in labor and then there was her father.

Her father was currently traveling. He loved it. He especially enjoyed writing and talking about his discoveries. Though he always promised on how he will be safe, Kagome continued to worry. Almost a month ago, there was a tremendous thunderstorm. It scared her to think that her father must have gotten caught in it... and drowned. Kagome pushed the thought aside. He must be fine. Her father was a survivor. He was ready for any kind of attack whether nature or man. Because Kagome's mother was getting closer to her due date, word has been sent around that time as well... But no one has heard from him... Kagome's thoughts wandered back to where they were in the first place. In anxiousness.

"Kagome!" Mr. Bellaire's sharp voice brought her attention back to the paper in front of her.

"Yes?" Kagome replied slightly dazed.

"Focus. You won't get better at your studies with you worrying over something that isn't in front of you," Mr. Bellaire said. Kagome had a quick answer to that, but knew better than to reply.

Time passed and her mother was apparently still in her room giving birth. There was no knock on the door indicating news from her father… or her father… By this time, Kagome worked hard enough to speak a simple conversation with Mr. Bellaire. Kagome smiled and thanked her tutor for teaching her to this point.

A soft knock was heard at the door. Mr. Bellaire and Kagome turned.

"Come in," Kagome said softly. A maid walked in with a silver tray in her hands. Kagome smiled and walked over to help her with the large tray seeing she was having a hard time. No matter how many times the maids persisted in how they didn't need the help, Kagome persisted even more. Finally, everyone accepted help from the young mistress with an open heart.

"Thank you," the maid said when Kagome helped with one side of the tray since she was just too small for the whole thing.

These were one of the moments where Mr. Bellaire felt his heart melt watching the young child. A small smile crept on his face. His eyes glazed over. But, the moment the feelings were there, they were gone. He couldn't allow himself to get closer than he already was.

Kagome and the maid set the tray down on the desk. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the food.

"This is so much food. There is enough for three adult," Kagome said eyeing the other two adults in the room. They knew what she was thinking.

"Miss Kagome, I believe you should simply eat your food and return to doing your studies," Mr. Bellaire said shortly.

Kagome pouted, "Oh, come, Mr. Bellaire. Aren't you hungry?" Kagome then turned to the maid, "What about you, Miss Emily?" The maid smiled slightly.

"I would be glad to accompany you, milady, but I have much work to do. I'm sorry. Excuse me," Miss Emily curtsied and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. Kagome saddened a bit but then turned her attention back to her tutor.

"Mr. Bellaire? You know this food won't eat itself," Kagome said.

"Miss Kagome, I must insist-," Mr. Bellaire was cut short when a butler ran into the room a card in hand.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" the butler shouted. Kagome, now alert, turned to face the butler. He had a small envelope in his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Is your mother still in labor?" he asked. Kagome nodded, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Excuse me, monsieur, but I must ask why you barged in uninvited causing such a fracus?" Mr. Bellaire asked glaring at the young butler.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked ignoring the French tutor. The butler stared into her eyes.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but I was asked to either give this to your mother or yourself, Miss Kagome," the butler said holding the envelope to her.

"Who gave this to you?" Kagome asked.

"One of the crewmen from your father's ship…" he replied slowly. Kagome began to think.

"Where is my father, then?" Kagome asked. Her mind began racing a million miles. The butler didn't reply right away… _'What happened to my father? Did something happen? Is he alright? Is he… alive…?' _Kagome thought.

"The ship your father was on last was caught in the last storm. In this envelope is the letter your father was writing before the ship sank after he received word of your mother going to give birth soon. There were only two survivors. One of them found the letter written to you and thought it would only be right to honor your father's death to give you his last thoughts…" he said with deep emotion.

With that, Kagome's world went black…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! As you can tell, it's school season again and I have had school, so yeah… I am so sorry, but I promise that I did work hard on it. But because this chapter was based on earlier times, I didn't want to give you guys lies about history so I had to do my research! Yeah! Anyway… I hope you'll forgive me! There will be a part two, but it will be pretty short… I'll give a more general description so the story can move along faster…

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Kagome's Story (Part 2)

Inuyasha and Kagome: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **Kagome's story! Part two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything! No.. wait… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NEVER MIND!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Nineteen: Kagome's Story (Part 2)**

Something cold and wet was on her forehead. She felt it as she dreamed.

She dreamed of a man at first. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel the immense love she had for him… She could feel his arms around her and carrying her into the air to pick an apple from a nearby tree. She heard him whisper three words…

I love you…

Kagome giggled and replied, "I love you too, Father."

Oh… So it was her father she was dreaming about… Yes, Kagome could see his face much more clear in her dream… If it even was a dream…

Kagome saw her father's strong, chiseled face and large brown eyes bleeding the love he had for her. Kagome felt her heart light and soaring whenever she was with him.

Then the scene changed. She was at the harbor and saw her father walking away from her with a smile and a wave.

"I'll be back soon! I promise!" was his last words before he vanished.

"Don't," the words stuck in Kagome's throat. She was screaming for him to come back, but nothing came out. "Don't go." The words were weak and unheard, even by her. Kagome reached her hand out, but it was too late. Her father was gone. "No… No. No!"

"She's waking up."

"Look! Her eyes are opening!"

"Poor child!"

Kagome felt her eyes opening as the daylight stung her eyes making them sting and get teary. Kagome made a small noise as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned towards the voice. It was Mr. Bellaire. His eyes showed great worry and a slight fear yet seemed controlled and emotionless. But Kagome focused on the worry showing on everyone's face and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you," Kagome said quietly.

"Oh no! As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter what happens to us!" someone said. Kagome smiled as many nodded and agreed. Kagome now opened her eyes and could see clearly around her. She saw almost half of the staff surrounding her, their eyes large and confused yet brightened when she looked at every individual. Kagome tried to sit up but had slight trouble. Seeing this, those closest to her helped her sit up and patted the pillow she has been lying on.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"How are you feeling, Miss Kagome?"

"Better. Thank you very much," Kagome have her award-winning smile. It wasn't enough, though. It wasn't the same from her _real _smile. She seemed to shine with her beautiful smile, the room was illuminated, but this time it didn't. Her innocence made it simple to read her true thoughts. Poor thing, she lost her father at such a young age…

Everyone around Kagome stared worriedly. Their hearts ached at the thought of not being able to help her. Silence filled the room, but Kagome smiled anyway.

"How is everyone? Did anything happen while I was asleep?" Kagome asked. _'You fainted, dear,' _they all thought nervously. Kagome stared at all of them, her eyes still showing the same love.

"Your mother is still in labor, I'm afraid. But it tends to take this long with male offspring, though," Mr. Bellaire said with a smile. _'I hope she survives,' _a maid thought grimly to herself. Kagome's eyes lighted up.

"So this means I may have a baby brother?" Kagome began to imagine her baby brother and how they'd be inseparable. Mr. Bellaire simply nodded while Kagome beamed. For a moment, she even forgot about her sudden loss, but it quickly returned. Kagome pushed down her grief. She now had a new motivation. "This now means I will have to take care of my family." Everyone around her simply stared.

A sharp knock was heard at the door. Kagome resisted the urge to do anything. She was tired of all the knocks lately. They bring nothing but trouble. The knock grew louder and one of the maids went to open the door. Kagome began to slowly climb out of her bed and mentally prepared herself. Whispers were exchanged as the maid, Kagome remembered to be name Elisa, called Mr. Bellaire over. He walked over and more whispers were exchanged.

"The lady fell into what seems to be a coma," the person on the other side whispered. "We were hoping you would know what to do in this situation."

The gears in Mr. Bellaire's head turned with a million thoughts. Should he charge them for something like this. He turned his head back and saw Kagome standing up off her bed with the help of other trying to seem strong. No, it would be a favor… For Kagome…

"Let's go," Mr. Bellaire finally said. They left immediately without a word and Kagome stared curiously at where they stood just a few moments ago.

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked. Everyone stared at her.

"We don't know, Miss," they replied. Kagome knew they had no intention of letting her go. Kagome conjured up every bit of her strength after her small incident and charged at the door. She sped out and through the hallways. She maneuvered expertly through the maze of her home. She knew the place better than anyone and even discovered more paths to the outside just in case of anything. She could hear her friends behind her, but Kagome kept running towards her mother's room. Something's wrong. She knows it. Why didn't they tell her? She can help.

Kagome opened the door to her parent's bedroom and peaked inside. Mr. Bellaire sat at the edge of her mother's bed. Kagome opened the door a bit more to see what he was doing. He had his hands on recognizable places where the pulse can be heard. He did more simple tests on her and Kagome simply stared. Why are her mother's eyes closed? Why aren't they open and welcoming Kagome inside? Surely she would've noticed by now.

"This is a much more rare form of her condition. The few facts there are, aren't enough to help. I'm sorry," Mr. Bellaire said. Kagome couldn't stand there any more. She barged in.

"Mother! Mother! It's me Kagome! Open your eyes!" Kagome jumped on her mother's bed, something forbidden, but Kagome didn't care.

"Kagome!" Mr. Bellaire whispered harshly.

"Mother, you can't leave me as well! I don't want to lose you as well!" Kagome screamed. Tears began to flow from her eyes in heavy loads. "No!" Kagome gripped her mother's hand in an iron grip. A white light emanated from her hands engulfing her mother. Everyone around her gasped. Some in surprise, others in horror.

The light warmed up the room and spread across the whole house and even beyond. The whole town area was engulfed in the bright light. Kagome continued to cry, completely unaware of the happenings around her.

Everyone immediately noticed their health went from average to perfect. Those who had a cold were healed. People with things as simply as cuts and bruises, were healed. Everyone. In other homes, families cried in happiness when their terminally ill family member was miraculously healed. Everyone else simply cried because the warmth was too much for them. It overflowed their soul.

Kagome looked up after she felt the warmth returning to her mother's hand. She saw her mother's beautiful eyes begin to open. At first they were trying to collect everything they could, trying to discern where they were until the truth set in.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked calmly, observing everything around her. _'You were in a temporary coma, though, malady,' _everyone once again thought around her.

Kagome didn't give anyone a chance to answer before she tackled her mother. Her mother winced slightly before she eventually gave in to give her daughter a smile and a hug in return. Kagome continued to cry while her mother smoothed her hair, softly and lovingly.

A cry pierced the air and everyone turned to face in that direction. A maid walked over and carried the baby towards the mother. Kagome's mother held her arms out while Kagome eagerly tried to peek.

"It's a boy," someone said. Everyone turned to face the child as his mother unwrapped his face. Girls squealed as they turned to gaze at the baby. Kagome help her arms out as her new baby brother was placed in her arms. She hugged him to her.

"What will you name him, mother?" Kagome asked. Her mother sat quietly staring at the child.

"Souta. Souta Higurashi."

"Souta?" Kagome asked curiously. Her mother gave a small nod. Kagome nodded and smiled and continued to stare at her baby brother.

An hour later, a cough pierced the air. It wasn't as subtle as intended. Mrs. Higurashi turned to the source. Mr. Bellaire was staring patiently at her, but he was fidgety. She immediately understood he had something to discuss. At her order, everyone began to leave.

"Oh, Mother, may I hold him a little longer?" Kagome pleaded.

"I don't see why not. Take him to your room. It's warmer on that side of the house," she said. Kagome beamed. A maid came closer to help carry the child to Kagome's bedroom, but Kagome intercepted.

"Can't I carry him myself, Mother?" Kagome asked. She stared at her daughter.

"Don't drop him. I'm only letting you because you are a graceful lady," she said. A few butlers and maids chuckled and smiled. Mrs. Higurashi saw this, "What is it?"

Kagome blushed, "Nothing, Mother. I will be going." Kagome sent glares to her friends. She got down off the bed and reached for her baby brother. A maid walked close behind her and another at her side. The door to the bedroom was closed with a silent click.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Mr. Bellaire. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about, moussier?"

Mr. Bellaire continued to explain all the current events. He began explaining about Mr. Higurashi's imminent death. He later found out the true story despite what was said to Kagome. As it turns out, during the storm, an evil was approaching Mr. Higurashi's ship.

Naraku.

He knew the demon's intention and decided to fight him off to protect his family. Naraku killed him and his ship off easily and only left two survivors to spread the word of his coming.

Mrs. Higurashi's heart ached, but she held unto the anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

Mr. Bellaire then proceeded to tell her about her coma and Kagome's… something. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened.

"She did what!" she practically screamed. Her thoughts began to run a million hours a second.

"As I said, malady. But may I ask what it was?"

"It's Kagome's miko powers! I found about Kagome's powers by the miko midwife. She foretold all that will happen, but I never listened. But, she basically alerted Naraku where she is! We must leave this instant!" As if on cue, a bright orange light danced outside the window. Screams and shouts were also being thrown around. Panic began to settle in the atmosphere. "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi tried to get up off her bed, but winced at the pain.

"Mademoiselle!" Mr. Bellaire reached for her and helped her. They opened the door and maids and butlers were already running outside.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed.

"Mother!" Kagome ran towards them with Souta in her arms.

Reunited, they made their way outside. Mr. Bellaire readied a carriage to help save the family he loved dearly. The road was bumpy as they raced through the streets trying to escape their imminent death. Kagome stared outside as the foliage began to pass through her vision.

What was few minutes seemed like hours. Abruptly, the carriage made a hard stop. Mr. Bellaire appeared at the side door of the carriage.

"We are at a crossroads. I will drive the carriage away from you while you run in the opposite direction," he said. Mr. Bellaire had no expression on his face. Kagome was filled with dread. He was willing to give up his life for them.

"No. You will take us the whole way and we will all live. I have an old friend that lived on the port side. We will be safe with him," Mrs. Higurashi said. Mr. Bellaire shook his head.

"I can feel the evil aura from here. You must do as I say. It's our only hope," he said. Nothing was said in the next passing moments as Kagome's mother contemplated the situation. Dread set itself further in her stomach and Souta's cries offered no comfort.

"Mother, you wouldn't-."

"Very well."

"What?" Kagome stared at her mother. She dragged Kagome outside the carriage and walked up the front where Mr. Bellaire was already seated ready to ride on. "No! I refuse! Mother!" Kagome pulled against her mother's iron grip around her wrist. She turned to face Mr. Bellaire with tears in her eyes. She saw relief. Relief that he will die?

Before Kagome could say anything, he rode off. Without a word.

"Come along, Kagome," her mother said. Kagome began to walk reluctantly alongside her mother. Tears threatening to spill were held back. They walked on for what seemed forever without pause.

"What an interesting trick. But did you honestly believe it would be enough to buy you time?" the voice whispered through the air. Kagome and her mother stopped dead in her tracks. Souta, for some reason, finally stopped screaming. A cold chill froze Kagome's bones as she looked around frantically trying to locate where the voice came from.

"Run!" Kagome did as she was told by her mother. She could hear her mother's breaths behind her. Only a seven-year-old and she was already running for her life. "Hurry Kagome! Run faster," she yelled. Kagome kept running.

"You can't run from me," said the horrible, sinister voice. "Give her to me and your life may be spared."

"Momma? What's happening?" asked Kagome. The woman led Kagome behind a tree, the small bundle in her arms.

"My sweet, beautiful, Kagome. Remember that I love you," said the woman.

"Momma?" said Kagome.

"I want you to run toward the ocean and ask for a man named, Mamoru. He will train you and help you control your miko powers," said Kagome's mother.

"No! I'm not leaving you," Kagome yelled in protest. The woman's eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you and you will live. I will hold off Naraku so you can escape," said the woman. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. "You will be used for a great task by completing the jewel. Now go!" said the woman.

"But-," said Kagome.

"Go!" the woman encouraged.

"I love you," Kagome whispered.

"Me too. When you go, don't look back. Keep moving forward." Kagome nodded. The woman looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was a small baby boy. She kissed his forehead. "Take care of Souta, Kagome. Please." The woman handed the tiny girl the boy. Kagome looked once more at her mother. Kagome turned and began to run.

As Kagome ran she heard her mother scream in agonizing pain. Kagome flinched at the sound, but continued to run. The sacrifice of her parents will not go in vain. Little Souta's cries echoed through the air. Kagome pressed him closer to her chest. She ran faster. The life in her arms making her adrenaline pump in her veins. Kagome looked ahead. There! The port was right in front of her. Just a bit more. Just a bit more. Just a bit more…

**The Next Morning…**

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and stared at the foreign room. She swing her legs over the bed and set them on the cold, wooden floor. It creaked under her weight when she stood at full height. Kagome decided to venture out. She had no memory of how she arrived and wanted to see if her baby brother was safe and sound. Kagome opened the door quietly and stepped outside. The bright morning light filled the hallway as Kagome headed up. It was all wood. Kagome was slightly confused and wondered if she was just walking in place because nothing seemed to change.

Finally, Kagome arrived at the end of the hallway where she was greeted to a large kitchen with even more wooden furniture. Kagome peeked around the corner and saw a man cooking on a stove. He turned around with a large smile on his face.

"Ah! You're awake! Well, come in. Don't be shy. I just finished making breakfast," he said. He walked over the small table and pulled out a chair. Kagome studied him as she took a seat, but the smile never left his face and it seemed to get even bigger. He walked back to the stove, put the food on a plate and set it in front of her. He handed her a fork with a napkin and a glass of water. This food was dramatically different to what she was used to. She stared at the utensils. One. That's it.

Kagome placed a small bite size in her mouth. She immediately spit it out as the vile taste invaded her tasting buds.

The man gave a nervous laugh, "Guess I don't blame you for that. My cooking never has been… edible. My name's Mamoru, by the way," he said still laughing nervously. His attempt to change the subject didn't change the fact that he still gave her food he even said was inedible. Kagome had the feeling she was going to like him a lot.

A cry exploded throughout the house. Kagome remembered her baby brother. _'Souta!' _Kagome ran towards it. She opened every door until she found the one where her brother's cries were the loudest. She saw him on a bed squirming under his blanket. Kagome reached for him and rocked him in her arms. She whispered soothing words as Souta screams gradually ceased.

Mamoru was leaning against the door. "Poor thing kept crying the whole night. Must be traumatized of what happened."

Kagome sniffed her bad-smelling brother. Understatement. "Or he needs to be changed," Kagome said.

"Oh… That too," Mamoru said awkwardly. Kagome smiled.

"Oh! And forgive me for the pandemonium I caused," Kagome said with an innocent blush spreading across her face. Mamoru smiled and walked over. He pat her on the head.

"That's nothing. At least I know you're a good sister. I'll be right back with something to help take care of the kid," he said easily. Kagome smiled. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Here you go," he returned faster than Kagome was expecting. She stared at the hand he reached out to her with new, clean cloth. Kagome hesitantly reached out for it and smiled. She turned back to face her baby brother.

'_Now… How is it that you clean a baby?'_

Chaos erupted. It was a disaster. Kagome and Mamoru leaned against the bed in defeat. They spent an hour trying to clean off baby Souta. He put up a fight and there was so much to clean it left Kagome utterly exhausted. Kagome turned to glare at her baby brother. He simply stared back innocently. She sighed in defeat while Mamoru laughed sheepishly, but it stopped abruptly.

"Miss Kagome?" Mamoru finally speaks. Kagome turned to him in confusion. He got so serious so quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Mamoru?" Kagome replied. Mamoru smiled.

"I have only one friend in this whole country. She would never come to me unless the situation is something beyond she and her husband can handle. You have a remarkable resemblance to her, Kagome. Could you possibly be the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome wondered what his connection to her mother _was_.

"Yes. Mrs. Higurashi is my mother. My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied. She stared at Mamoru, utterly perplexed.

"I see… Since your mother isn't here, I take it something happened?" he said. Kagome saw his eyes sadden to unimaginable lengths as he stared at her. Kagome swallowed the small lump in her throat. Yes, now she remembered. Her mother, father, the man named Naraku, Mr. Bellaire… Kagome's eyesight became blurry as she stared at Mamoru. Nobody moved, not even Souta, until Kagome felt the wetness of her cheeks. Mamoru reached a hesitant hand out and wiped the tears on Kagome's small face. His hand engulfed her face in warmth, a melancholy touch. The atmosphere changed. Kagome began to cry. Her tears were soft at first then gradually grew louder and more fierce. Mamoru opened his arms as she tackled into them. He held her tight. Kagome cried remembering her grief from the previous night's torment. It all rushed into her like a punch in the gut. Mamoru had no words to offer for he choked back the grief of his own heart.

His dear friend…

Time passed before Kagome finally slowed her tears. Her body and senses felt dull. She didn't want to move. Mamoru was so warm and gentle.

"You are so brave, Kagome. Look at how far you've gone already. You saved yourself and your brother," he said trying to comfort the girl.

"At a high cost," Kagome said. She wanted to continue to crying, but she had no tears left.

"Everything has its consequence, Kagome. Both good and bad. But do not let this destroy you. Though this beginning is harsh, I believe the intended consequence was for you to live and enjoy life. Things won't be easy, but that is why you must fight for that intended consequence, Kagome," Mamoru said.

Kagome drew in a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mamoru seemed to already have an answer to her unasked question.  
>"Kagome, I do not mean to fight with a sword. I meant you should fight with your heart. Fight the negative that can overcome you. You are strong and pure, Kagome. I see it. Fight everything that threatens to change who you are," he concluded. Kagome memorized his words. <em>Fight everything that threatens to change who you are.<em>

"I understand," Kagome said. She smiled. Hope filled her heart. None of this will go to waste, she thought. "Thank you, Mamoru," Kagome said a little awkwardly. Simply saying his name was foreign to her. Mamoru sensed her unconformability and smiled.

"From where I come from, we use surnames. For example, here you use Mr. and Mrs., am I correct?" Kagome nodded. "Where I come from, we use -san. If you want to be even more respectful, we use -sama," Mamoru said. Kagome absorbed it all. What a strange place he must have come from.

"Oh… Very well then, Mamoru… -sama," Kagome said with a smile. Mamoru jumped, his face red.

"Y-you don't have to go that far! I am but only a humble man! Using such formalities is unnecessary," Mamoru stammered. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Kagome laughed. Her laugh was light and joyful like the sound of bells. Mamoru smiled. Kagome's laugh filled the whole room with a light that seemed to warm him down to his core. Blessed child.

* * *

><p>Days have passed since Kagome arrived and Mamoru enjoyed every moment of it. But, there is only one reason Kagome's<em> human<em> mother sent her daughter to a not-so-human friend. Kagome wasn't your average girl. He noticed that just with her brother. Kagome did something once and by the next time, made almost no mistake.

"Kagome?" Mamoru called out. Oh no. There it is. Kagome recognizes that tone of voice. It's the same sorrowful, cautious tone he uses when he knows he's going to get into a conversation Kagome doesn't like. Kagome braced herself.

"Yes, Mamoru-sama?" Mamoru blushed, obviously not used to the high title Kagome decided to give him. It was the least, though, that she could do for him after finding and taking her in. Mamoru coughed and turned his face away. When he turned to see her again, his eyes had the small glint of determination, obviously in not backing down from this conversation, and even deeper Kagome could see the grief. She was really not going to like this.

"What were your… mother's… last words…?" Mamoru asked. Kagome lowered her head. "Why did she send you to me?" he continued.

"She said… that you would help me…" Kagome whispered. Mamoru barely heard her so he waited for more. "She said Mamoru-sama would help me control my… miko powers," Kagome whispered. She couldn't even understand what she just said. She doesn't understand why she said it. Miko powers? Kagome read of mikos… She read how they were known as priestesses in the eastern lands that protect the people from demons. Kagome can't do that. All her life was meant to be done in submission, in last place.

"I see…" Mamoru said. He sat close to her, but he seemed to be somewhere else. Deep in thought, Mamoru subconsciously muttered to himself. Kagome also went deep in thought herself. Kagome Higurashi, that is who she is and who she will be, as her parents wanted. Kagome has no time to do anything else. She completely forgot… Everything under the Higurashi name is hers until her brother comes of age. She must make sure the Higurashi name, the name her father's father and before, worked so hard to make. She must go back, but something held her back. Something about Mamoru. For once, she isn't treated as a tool. Her parents loved her, but for the sake of everyone, they had to sacrifice. Mamoru, though, didn't treat her as an inferior. Kagome believed he treated her and her brother they best he could. The truth is, Kagome has grown attached. Too attached. A dangerous place for a little girl such as herself.

"Kagome, I know you know what a miko is, am I wrong?" Mamoru finally spoke. Kagome simply nodded, stunned by her revelation. "I was a priest for a very long time, Kagome. I have trained young children who have the same gift as you do. But, I must say, yours is different. You seem to be more gifted than any other children I have trained," Mamoru said. Kagome stared at him. She took the time to look at him. Kagome always thought he was younger than what he truly is because his smile never left his face. He probably even smiled in his sleep! But now she understood. Kagome saw the hair missing from his head, the light wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and she saw his eyes. Though they held the playfulness of a child, his eyes seemed undoubtedly tired. So this is the true Mamoru Kagome failed to notice. Kagome began to feel guilt squeeze in her chest. She came in his home and helped him with everything she could, she even began to learn housework, he dressed and fed her, gave her everything she needed. Even love.

"Mamoru-sama?"

"Kagome, I can sense your aura. You will become great. If it is your mother's will that I train you, I will only need your consent," Mamoru said. Kagome began to mentally analyze the situation. The most important question came to her first: _'What about Souta?'_. How is she supposed to give Souta her full attention while training. Training to be a miko? The idea still sounded ridiculous.

"What about Souta?" Kagome asked. _If _she does have powers, Kagome would use them all to protect every innocent person. She's seen them die and refuses to ever see that happen again. She turned to look at her only remaining family. _'I'll protect you with or without powers, Souta,' _Kagome thought.

"Souta… Kagome, you must understand you are too young to take care of him and if I am going to train you, I must concentrate solely on you," Mamoru said.

"Are you saying I would have to give up my baby brother just so I can train?" Kagome asked. She couldn't. She won't. He just lost his parents and she's all he has left. She won't leave him.

"I am not implying anything of the sort. Everything that happens will be of your choice. But, please, choose wisely," Mamoru said and left the room. Kagome faced a hard decision now.

Kagome looked around the room for a pen and paper. She found one and sat at the desk. With graceful movements of her wrist, Kagome wrote with tears in her eyes.

_Dear Souta,_

_ My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. You are Souta Higurashi. You are my dearest baby brother. You may be reading this at any time. I am so sorry for what I am about to do. This won't be forever, I promise. I will find you one day and I will explain everything. Be strong, baby brother. I love you._

_Kagome Higurashi_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **LONG TIME NO… SEE… WRITE… Oh no, not this again… Anyway, just wanted to apologize. I SO SORRY! No excuse this time… But, I was almost ready by Christmas Eve and was going to upload it by Christmas… I don't know what happened after that… So… HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE (And Christmas)! Terrible ending, I so sorry… Have fun inferring! Hehe… Hehe…

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_


	20. Raid

Kagome and InuYasha: Pirates

**AnimeExpert1981: **I've probably bore you to the bone with the back story so I will postpone Inuyasha's…

**Sayuri: **_-snore-_

**AnimeExpert1981: **Oh jeez! That scared me!

**Sayuri: **_-snore- _

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NADA! I PROMISE!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pirates**

**Chapter Twenty: Raid**

"Hey, Kagome! Are ya' in there?" Inuyasha knocked at her cabin door more persistently. "Kagome!" and without permission entered her cabin.

Inuyasha froze at the sight in front of him: Kagome sleeping. Inuyasha walked closer and observed. Her eyes were closed and relaxed hidden behind thick eyelashes, pale flawless skin, full lips partly opened… _'Kikyo...' _Inuyasha thought absently.

"Sit…" Kagome mumbled.

_THUD!_

Kagome sat up now. "Sheesh, Inuyasha. You're such a pervert," Kagome said glaring at the figure on the ground. Inuyasha rose up in less than a second and stared at her face.

"I've been calling you for a long time now! It's your fault for not answering!" Inuyasha screamed defensively.

"You still shouldn't have entered a lady's room," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Lady's room… Sure." Kagome twitched.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled under his breath up his way on to the main deck.<p>

"That's the only reason you woke me up? To feed you guys? Isn't it a little too early?" Kagome asked.

"Well, my crew is hungry," Inuyasha simply replied.

"But it's going to be difficult without Sango to help me," Kagome said.

"Oh well," Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought of a solution and it hit her, "Why don't you help me?" Inuyasha stared in horror at Kagome's suggestion.

"What? Why the hell would I do something like that, wench! I'm the captain of this ship," Inuyasha said.

"Which is exactly why you should care for your crewmen! As their captain!"

"No."

"Fine then," Kagome began, "I'll just ask someone else for help," she said beginning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

><p>"How did I get into this!" Inuyasha complained.<p>

"No whining, Inuyasha. You volunteered anyway. And besides," Kagome turned to face him, "It'll be fun," Kagome finished with a smile. Inuyasha groaned.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!"<p>

"I'm trying!"

"Careful!"

"You said this would be fun!"

"Yeah, until you picked up that _kitchen _pan," Kagome retorted.

"That doesn't hide the fact you lied!" Inuyasha screamed back as he fumbled with the frying pan. Kagome let out a defeated sigh.

"This is all you do," Kagome took the pan out of his hands and set it on the burning furnace.

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned his face away. Despite their arguments, Kagome giggled. Inuyasha straightened, "Whataya laughing at, huh?" Inuyasha asked defensively. Kagome covered her mouth.

"Nothing, nothing," Kagome said.

"Then why were you laughing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing important, let's keep cooking," Kagome replied. Inuyasha glared then turned back to the cutting board and continued. Kagome began to break the eggs and scrambled them in the pan. Inuyasha couldn't help but observe. She looked like she did it a million times and she most likely did. He stared at her small hands as she gripped the handle of the overly large pan. Kagome then turned to him in alarm staring down at his hands.

"Inuyasha, pay attention!" Kagome warned. It was too late, Inuyasha brought the knife down and cut into three eggs. The eggs exploded and splattered all over Kagome and Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha still stared down at his mess wondering how it happened while Kagome let out another sigh.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned.

* * *

><p>"Well! At least everything is clean!" Kagome said triumphantly while wiping the thin sheet of sweat off her forehead. Inuyasha was grumbling under his breath.<p>

"I still don't get why you had to clean this place to such an extent. You're gonna get it dirty soon anyway," Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's because this kitchen is clean to such an extent that our food isn't spoiling so it lasts longer," Kagome said in her matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I still think its stupid," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Captain! Captain!" Inuyasha turned to one of his crewmen, panting and sweaty.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"A ship is nearby," the man smirked, "and they look rich," he finished. Inuyasha smirked.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said then ran out the door with the man. Kagome stood frozen in her spot. _'So he really is a pirate… He raids others…' _Kagome thought before running after him. _'Maybe they have jewel shards,' _Kagome thought as she ran down the hallway into her cabin. On her bed, Kagome's mikonoken laid. Kagome snatched it into her hands, and changed into her original clothes. Kagome's eyes landed on the empty bed next to hers and let out a small sigh. _'It sure is going to be boring without Sango and Shippo,' _Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Men's war cries were heard outside when Kagome stood outside on the deck. Kagome began to look around hoping to find a jewel shard but nothing came up. Kagome looked around and saw familiar silver hair and then heard the familiar voice, yelling.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Inuyasha screamed at Totosai. Inuyasha grabbed the front of the old man's shirt. "Do you know how much trouble it is for me when we raid another pirate ship! I told you to only call a raid when it's not another pirate ship!"

Totosai said nothing and even scratched his head.

"I don't remember."

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid old man!" Inuyasha screamed as he whacked Totosai on the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded after what her eyes saw. Inuyasha's ears perked and turned to Kagome with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whaddaya want, wench?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. Before Kagome opened her mouth to respond, Inuyasha shoved her back as they watched a sword hit the pole where Kagome's head was.

Kagome gulped. _'That was too close!' _she thought. Inuyasha tch'd and glared at the direction the sword came from.

"Alright! Who threw that!" Inuyasha snarled. He turned only to see a dwarf of a man.

"I did," said the dwarf. His voice was pitched and squeaky, his skin a leathery green. His protruding lip smirked proudly.

"Keh! Yeah, right! An imp like you could never throw a sword that well," Inuyasha added in a smirk of his own. Kagome simply gawked at the green thing.

"Watch your mouth, you insolent half-breed!" Inuyasha and Kagome flinched, looked around frantically, silently praying no one heard. "I am Master Jaken! Servant of the most powerful demon of the seven seas! And you shall pay for your disrespect!"

Inuyasha marched up to the imp and gave him a good _WHACK!_ on the head. A small bump began to rise leaving Jaken dazed and swaying with the ship.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha looked around just one more time to see if anyone heard or saw anything and was relieved when nobody did.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed a small hand on his arm. Inuyasha turned to see her. "Inuyasha, who was he talking about?" Inuyasha turned and picked up the sword he dropped earlier. It went back to its original form as Inuyasha slipped it into his sheath.

"Nobody important," Inuyasha grumbled before walking away with a deadly aura clinging on him. Kagome stared after him and noticed this deadly aura. Every man that happened to walk past him, hoping to take him down, was knocked unconscious with one strike of his fist.

'_Who is this person?' _Kagome thought.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kilala, land there," Sango said over the wind. Kilala roared in understanding before flying to their landing spot. Shippo, sitting behind Sango and in front of Miroku, gave a small whimper of fear as Kilala zipped down at incredible speed.

They've been traveling for hours. No words were exchanged the entire trip, only memories, painful ones. Shippo could slice through the nostalgia hanging between them. He remembered some painful memories himself.

Miroku was the first to climb off the feline and look around. He didn't recognize the area in front of his eyes. He's never traveled to this part of his country, his home. Miroku let out a small sigh and replaced it with his smile. He turned to see Kilala shrink into her smaller form and jump into Sango's arms. Miroku planted his staff into the ground and stared at his companions.

"So, Sango, where to next?" he said with his smile still on. Sango turned to the direction and with a small, "This way," they went their way.

Minutes of walking was all it took before they reached what seemed to be a wooden fortress.

"Demon slayer village," Miroku said under his breath. Sango turned back to stare at him suspiciously before concluding it as nothing and walking on.

Miroku stared in amazement at the overtowering gate that seemed to never end. Sango walked around the gate before stopping at the opening of the village. Even before entering, Miroku and Shippo noticed that it was abandoned.

When they walked through, Shippo stared around the most, curious. The first thing he noticed were the myriad of mounds on the ground.

Graves.

His eyes glazed at the memory of the first time he came. Sango broke down that day when she found out that everyone in her village was slaughtered. He and Kagome helped her dig their graves. Kagome didn't let him do much, though. He was rather grateful for the intervention now that he thinks about it. He was upset about not being able to help, but what would he have done if he saw more death than he could handle?

"This is my home," Sango mumbled. She looked around and despite the smile gracing her lips, the tears brimming from her eyes were undeniable.

Miroku looked around before his eyes rested on the item he needed. He walked over, his heavy boot crunching against the earth, something he was not familiar with compared to the wooden deck of the ship. He bent down and began to carefully pluck a flower, one by one.

Sango had disappeared into a hut and walked out to find Miroku placing a flower on each grave, paying his proper respects before moving on to the next one. Shippo was right behind him. She felt her chest squeeze as she watched the usually lecherous pirate humbly pay his respects to people he had never even met. Miroku stopped and turned to her, and she averted her eyes to the ground covering them with her bangs as she discreetly wiped at the forming tears.

Finished, Miroku stood from his crouched position and went over to her, a strange pull drawing him to her.

Sango noticed and panicked. "I'm going to go get the wood for the fire. I'll be right back," Sango said turning to leave before Miroku caught her wrist. She turned around in surprise.

"I'll do it. No lady such as yourself should do such things for a man," Miroku said with a wink. He bent down and gave her hand a lingering kiss. Sango felt the heat rising from her neck to the tip of her ears.

She snatched her hand away and in embarrassment yelled, "You pervert!" and stalked away. Miroku chuckled before walking from the protection of the fortress and scouted for dry wood.

Sango stared up at the warm colored sky. The bright orange faded into the light pink and into the purple and finally into the darkness of night.

"Sango?" Sango looked down at the voice calling her name. Shippo stood there, staring up at her with his large blue eyes. Right next to Shippo was Kilala who mewed.

"C'mon, Shippo, Kilala. We're going to go fishing," Sango said as she began to lead them to the stream that runs through the village.

The water was always cold and abundant, but now it was only cold. There wasn't the same amount of water like there was before. Sango knelt down near the water and gave her hands a quick doing that, she felt the splash of the cold water wetting her. Sango saw Shippo and Kilala playing in the water and their laughter filled her ears. The memories began to plague her, but she kept trying to push away the thoughts that ran through her mind. It happened every time she came and it wasn't getting any better after all these years.

"Sango! I got one!" Shippo yelled happily as he held a fish in his hands. Sango smiled.

"Great! Now, Shippo, throw it on the bank, far away from the water," Sango said.

"Okay," Shippo said in a struggling voice. He squeezed the kicking fish, but it fought harder. Shippo yelped as it slapped his face and jumped back into the stream. Shippo fell back from the impact, dazed. Kilala mewed and Sango couldn't hold back the laugh that left her lips. Shippo smiled a goofy smile before getting back up again.

Sango smirked, "Alright, let me show you how a pro does it," Sango said as she stepped into the freezing water. It didn't matter to her though. She was used to it. She found that she actually enjoyed it sometimes, just not for long periods of time.

* * *

><p>Shippo chewed down the fish with delight and turned to see Kilala actually devouring it. <em>'She must be really hungry. This is really good, anyway,' <em>Shippo thought as he took another bite off his fish. He loved how the meat dissolved into smaller pieces in his mouth. He looked around at his friends all enjoying fish around the fire. _'This was a good day,' _Shippo thought.

'_I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing…'_ they all thought.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AnimeExpert1981: **I'M SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! I'M SORRY! BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER! AND A NICE BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO HELPED ME DO IT AND EDIT! THANKS, SAKURA-CHAN! NIGHT!

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_


End file.
